Cruzada Potter
by XavicoSiniestro
Summary: Sera esta la consecucion de su tan ferviente deseo conseguira acaso Malfoy hacer suya a Hermione...averigualo aqui. Actualizado.
1. Volviendo al hogar

Mis queridos lectores;

Para darle mas drama al fict, he reeditado el primer capitulo; estoy seguro que esta versión será del agrado de todos ustedes.

Capítulo I

Volviendo al Hogar.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanta frivolidad—

-¡Harry!—exclamó una exuberante joven de cabellos castaños ensortijados, largas piernas y figura esbelta, a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de un apuesto hombre de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

--Hola preciosa, cuanto tiempo—el tono del joven era claro y suave, casi se podía palpar la felicidad en sus palabras, mientras abrazaba afectuoso a la hermosa joven. Se separaron sonrientes tras el intenso abrazo, un momento querido por ambos hace ya mucho tiempo.

Harry Potter observaba las femeninas facciones de su amiga de la infancia, sus ojos claros, sus labios rojos, sus pómulos delicados, su esbelta figura cubierta por un sobrio vestido de noche con lentejuelas; si bien es cierto ahora ella era una muy famosa y reconocida modelo internacional, para él seguía siendo la dulce Hermione, amiga de siempre y compañera de aventuras.

-Me encanta tu traje, Harry. ¿Es Armani?—preguntó Hermione, tratando de sonar casual, mientras revisaba con detenimiento la elegante vestimenta negra de su amigo.

-Permiso—dijo una rubia que vestía un corsé negro y en su mano llevaba una falda azul.

-No. Es Calvin Klein, ya sabes que a Karl le fascina apoderarse de mi cuerpo y vestirme a la medida. —bromeó Harry, dándole paso a la rubia. —aunque en realidad sino fuera por estos eventos y porque tengo que vestir siempre así, te aseguro que no me lo pondría. —confesó en un susurro, acercándose al oído de ella. Hermione se sintió inquieta, emocionada, una especie de corriente exultante viajó por su cuerpo, al notar el cálido aliento de Harry tan cerca de ella.

--Karl salió hace unos cinco minutos, quería volver a revisar la pasarela. Andaba como loco, creo que se está poniendo senil—susurró Hermione, acercando un poco más su cuerpo al de Harry; podía advertir la pasión consumiéndola, en el instante mismo en el que el esmeralda y marrón de sus ojos chocaron, en una vorágine de sensaciones voluptuosas; ansiosa, ávida de recorrer con sus manos desnudas el cuerpo de Harry. Dibujó con sus manos delicadas el contorno del pectoral de él, con cadencia y deseo las llevó hasta su cuello, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, sonriendo.

--Hermione, cinco minutos date…—una mujer caucásica, rubia, bajita y regordeta con cara bonachona, de unos treinta y cinco más o menos, se asomó por la puerta del camerino donde conversaban, interrumpiéndolos; llevaba unos papeles en las manos y parecía muy ajetreada; al ver a Harry se sonrojó un poco. —Perdón, no sabía que estabas con _él_. —se disculpó la mujer, haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra y brotando los ojos--Chicas, ¡cinco minutos!—gritó la mujer, captando así la atención de todas las modelos que apuradas, se terminaban de arreglar para salir a desfilar y se fue por donde entró.

Harry y Hermione se miraron fijamente, transmitiendo en aquel mudo gesto, un sinfín de anhelos y caprichos, un laberinto de pasión y deseo. Harry se aclaró la garganta, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa extasiada.

-Si que es una locura aquí dentro—recorrió el amplio camerino con la mirada; modelos, maquillistas, asistentes, peinadoras corrían ajetreadas de un lado a otro de la estancia;Hermione, al igual que él, recorrió con la vista el camerino, luego devolvió su atención al pelinegro.

Se contemplaron por unos instantes en un silencio, que distaba mucho de ser incómodo, sino más bien reconfortante. Harry acercó el rostro al de ella nuevamente y le susurró al oído, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

--A las doce, en tu habitación. Espérame. —la joven contuvo el respingo que le provocó el susurro del mago. Aún después de tantos años, él sigue teniendo ese efecto en mí, pensó Hermione entre contrariada y excitada.

-Harry, yo...—dijo Hermione, con voz queda, escogiendo bien sus palabras.

-Suerte, preciosa—le deseó él, mientras con su diestra tomaba suavemente el mentón de ella, atravesándola con la mirada. Y sin más, Harry salió de la habitación.

-Gracias—respondió en un murmullo, pero nadie la oyó.

Se miró luego en el enorme espejo rodeado de bombillos que tenía a un lado, se acomodó unos pendientes plateados que harían juego con el vestido que iba a usar y suspiró.

—C☻P—

El salón "Beatriz", del Hilton de Londres recibía esa noche de agosto a muchas personalidades, para una gala de beneficencia que Harry organizaba; un evento de modas en el que Karl Lagerfield, diseñador de la casa Calvin Klein, mostraba su colección de invierno. Todo lo recaudado aquella noche, sería destinado a la construcción de un orfanato, que dirigía la fundación de Harry.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que se graduaron de Hogwarts y la eminente caída del Señor Oscuro. Harry, como lo planeó desde antes de terminar sus estudios, entró en la Academia de Aurores, donde se recibió con honores y en más de una ocasión, arriesgó su vida deteniendo y capturando a peligrosos hechiceros. Pero desde hace cinco años, había iniciado una fundación de beneficencia, que velaba tanto por la comunidad mágica, como por la comunidad no-mágica.

En ese tiempo pasó de ser, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió a Harry Potter, el Empresario y Filántropo. En un principio, los fondos para la Fundación provenían solo de donaciones de familias mágicas, pero luego de darse a conocer en el mundo Muggle y a ser reconocido dentro de Europa, podría decirse que se creó un furor en cuanto a Harry; no solo era buscado por la aristocracia europea, sino por distintas casas de modas, empresas varias y consorcios multimillonarios; todos deseosos de apoyar al joven en "la cruzada Potter", como le llamaban los medios.

Además de la Fundación, que era una de las principales preocupaciones y orgullos de Harry, él presidía una corporación poderosa, en compañía de un selecto grupo: Empresas Aries.

—C☻P—

El evento de la noche, se llevaba acabo en un lujoso salón en el primer piso. Éste, era bastante amplio y de forma ovalada, en su centro se había instalado una pasarela en forma de T y a su alrededor varias meses redondas, de manteles rojos y elegantes sillas. Los tonos de las luces eran brillantes rojos y magentas y en las paredes cremas podía apreciarse afiches de las firmas, que patrocinaban el evento; el salón estaba casi lleno, las mujeres vestían trajes largos la mayoría, todos de diseñador. Mientras que los hombres iban de esmoquin, parecía que la aristocracia londinense se hallaba reunida en pleno.

-¿Hablaste con ella, Harry?—preguntó un atractivo y risueño pelirrojo, sentado junto a Harry.

-Fue más que una simple conversación, te lo aseguro—respondió Harry, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿Más que una simple conversación? ¿Le dijiste que todavía te gusta? ¿Que quieres formalizar una relación con ella? ó le preguntaste ¿Qué comió en el desayuno?—inquirió divertido otro joven, de cabello castaño y semblante amable, que comenzaba a servir el contenido de una botella en las copas de Ron y Harry.

-Solo le desee suerte, solo eso. —Seamus bufó, pero Harry no se dio por aludido—aunque luego del evento tengo intención visitarla en su habitación, Seamus. Eso, siempre y cuando el pequeño ejercito de reporteros no nos de mucha lata al salir—respondió Harry. —miren, ya comienza—apuntó con su copa a la pasarela y tras decir esto, el salón fue envuelto por una música sensual, mientras que la iluminación cambiaba entre magenta y violeta.

Una sucesión de hermosas mujeres ataviadas en conjuntos de noche comenzaron a caminar por la pasarela. Las personas en sus asientos aplaudían con entusiasmo a las jóvenes que iban y venían. El pequeño ejército de reporteros que estaban apostados sobre uno de los costados del salón, empezó a deslumbrar a las modelos con flashes.

-Mira esas piernas—murmuró Ron a Seamus, quien al igual que él apreciaba la belleza femenina en su apogeo.

-Me gustó más aquella, la morena de falda corta. Eso si es calidad, mi amigo—decía Seamus, luego de beber un poco del contenido de su copa. — ¿Cuál te ha parecido mejor, Harry?—preguntó Seamus a su amigo, que observaba con mirada perdida a las mujeres; hasta que apareció Hermione en el escenario, la respuesta a todas las interrogantes en la vida de Harry.

Vestía un traje de noche muy entallado y escotado hasta el ombligo, negro, con delgadas líneas doradas en diagonal, hasta los tobillos, sin mangas y de espalda descubierta; caminaba resuelta y con elegancia por la pasarela. Atrás había quedado ya la insignificante y descuidada estudiante que se creía poco agraciada; ahora era una mujer que destilaba encanto y sensualidad, porte y distinción.

A Harry le pareció que por un momento, él había sido apartado violentamente de la realidad. No supo en que instante las personas se pararon de sus asientos y empezaron a aplaudir, creando un clamor indistinto a los oídos del pelinegro; los flashes se multiplicaron y la música parecía haberse apagado, la escuchaba tenue y apagada, como en un susurro; solo tenía ojos para ella, no dependía de él, sus ojos no le obedecían, únicamente querían admirar la radiante luz que despedía Hermione, su sonrisa perfecta, sus rizos bailando alegres sobre sus mejillas, acallando el desasosiego que le producía verla ahí, caminando desenfadada sobre la pasarela. Por un instante al girar sobre sus pies, sus miradas se cruzaron, y como en el camerino unos minutos antes, un anhelo que clamaba por ser apagado, un sinuoso deseo de fundirse en un solo cuerpo, lo consumió de nuevo, apoderándose de Harry, abandonándolo a sus instintos. Antes de girarse, y volver de nuevo por la pasarela, le sonrió a él; giró de nuevo y volvió caminando hacia los camerinos al igual que las demás. Harry solo tenía ojos para ella, y ella lo sabía.

Flashback

Harry se encontraba ante una casa azul de dos pisos; de grandes ventanales y descuidado jardín; parecía que nadie en mucho tiempo se había encargado del mismo. Caminó hasta la entrada, la puerta de madera de caoba se veía fuerte pero descolorida. Tocó una par de veces, mas nadie le abrió; giró el pomo y entró decidido, allanar esa vivienda no era un delito, sino una necesidad que le carcomía. Dio un par de pasos, la sala que lo recibió tenía sobre sus paredes pasteles, fotos y diplomas. Los muebles de terciopelo azul, al igual que la sala se veían polvosos y descuidados, como el jardín. Y en medio de la sala, vestida con un simple jean, una remera negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, estaba ella. Ella y sus maletas.

-Entonces, es cierto. Te ibas y no te despedirías de mí—la voz de Harry sonaba dolida, como si necesitase de una fuerza sobrehumana para poder hablar.

Hermione miraba hacia un lado, no podía enfrentar el dolor en los ojos de Harry; pero debía hacerlo, por una vez debía sobreponer sus necesidades y sentimientos a los de Harry, por una vez debía ser fuerte y escapar de la necesidad de complacerlo siempre.

-¡Mírame cuando te hable!—explotó Harry, mientras la zarandeaba por los hombros a Hermione, obligándola a enfrentar sus miradas; su voz ya no era dolida y queda, sino ferviente y lacerante. Hermione comenzó a sollozar y Harry la soltó. Le lastimaba sobremanera gritarle así a Hermione, pero simplemente necesitaba explicaciones; ella seguía sollozando, Harry no lo resistió más y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos. Ella, cual poseída, se aferró a su cuerpo, como que si así pudiese darle a entender cuanto le dolía el separarse de él. Fue un abrazo sincero, especial; dos amigos que se despedían, dos cómplices que se decían adiós, dos amantes que rechazaban la verdad de sus sentimientos. Ninguno de ellos comprendía bien por qué estaban ahí, solo sabían que no lo deseaban. Ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente para expresar sus más sinceros y oscuros sentimientos, solo sabían que se necesitaban, pero que el adiós era inminente.

-Tú estás recuperado totalmente, y ya nada me queda aquí—dijo Hermione, en un hilo de voz. Con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, se sentía la mujer más protegida, con los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, se sentía la más dichosa de todas.

Harry rompió el abrazo, la tomó de los hombros nuevamente y se miraron. Ella nunca pensó que una simple mirada pudiese evocar tantas sensaciones, pero la verdad era distinta; fue en ese instante cuando supo en realidad que tenía que irse.

--Mucha gente ha perdido a sus seres queridos en esta maldita guerra, Hermione. No eres la única que está sufriendo, se que te duele pero debes ser fuerte, no te orilles a hacer lo mismo que—Harry hizo una pausa—lo mismo que Ginny—

--Me conoces mejor que cualquiera, sabes que nunca haría algo como eso por más que este sufriendo lo indecible. —replicó Hermione, en un hilo de voz.

--Te necesito conmigo, te necesito aquí—Harry apuntó con su dedo el suelo—y te necesito aquí—tomó una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y la llevó a su pecho. Hermione respiró muy hondo, sabía que si no se iba pronto, no tendría el valor para hacerlo nunca.

-Me esperan Harry, ya debo irme—dijo ella, su voz parecía impasible y serena.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes conmigo?—preguntó él, tomándola por las manos. Su voz era necesidad pura.

-Ya no es lo mismo Harry, tú y yo somos distintos ahora. Tú entrarás pronto en la Academia de Aurores, yo comenzaré a viajar por el mundo. Necesito libertad Harry, no puedo seguir atrapada en recuerdos dolorosos, —lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas—no quiero seguir aferrada a esto—se soltó de las manos de Harry, señalando las fotos sobre una pared y los muebles de la sala, muebles que acogieron infinidad de veces a la familia de Hermione; _cuantas historias y recuerdos guardan estos mudos testigos, de la felicidad de otros tiempos_, pensó el joven por un momento.

-Entonces, es el adiós—Harry acarició su mejilla con la mano, para luego tomarla por el mentón. Le dedicó una triste sonrisa y suspiró. —Suerte, preciosa. —haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, la soltó. La miró por última vez, como tratando de guardar en su mente aquel momento, esa imagen de ella para siempre y se dio vuelta, con los ojos cerrados aún, intentando apaciguar el lacerante dolor, que la congoja en su pecho oprimido producía, evitando por todos los medios, el derramar una lágrima. Tras unos segundos oyó el sonido de una explosión, se giró y ella ya no estaba.

Fin del Flashback.

Las modelos caminaban sensual y desenfadadas por la pasarela, Hermione salio en dos ocasiones más con diferentes vestidos, mientras que la concurrencia le aplaudía. Al final, Karl Lagerfield, el diseñador de los trajes del evento salió al escenario, en compañía de todas las modelos, donde fue recibido por multitudinarios aplausos, ensordeciendo a los presentes, mientras con venias y saludos agradecía a la concurrencia. El evento fue todo un éxito.

—C☻P—

--¡¡Hermione, Hermione, sabemos que eres íntima amiga de Harry Potter—inquiría una reportera, acercando un micrófono a Hermione mientras los flashes la bombardeaban—¿te quedarás más tiempo en Londres apoyando su fundación o volverás a Nueva York enseguida?—preguntó la periodista.

--¿Te quedarás hasta la inauguración del orfanato?—indagó un periodista de rasgos asiáticos.

--Se rumora que estas saliendo con Harry Potter. ¿Es cierto?—inquirió una mujer de cabello negro de mediana de edad, acercando una grabadora al rostro de Hermione. Los cuatro enormes guardaespaldas hacían difícil que el grupo de reporteros tuviesen acceso a ella, mientras la escoltaban por el hall que llevaba del salón "Beatriz" hasta los ascensores.

--Planeo pasar una temporada aquí en Londres, y en efecto ayudaré a Harry. Hasta la próxima—se despidió Hermione del séquito de reporteros y camarógrafos que la asediaban, al entrar al ascensor junto con sus guardaespaldas. —Y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie por ahora—dijo, sonriendo a la prensa, que la volvía a atacar con preguntas. Las puertas se cerraron.

--Que pesado estuvo—murmuró ya en el ascensor en movimiento, miró su muñeca instintivamente, en busca de su reloj pero no lo llevaba consigo.

--Once y media, Señorita—indicó uno de sus guardaespaldas, al darse cuenta del movimiento de la mujer.

--Media hora—murmuró nuevamente Hermione, mirando hacia el piso y sonrió. Media hora para volver a verlo.

—C☻P—

--¿Te vas con Ron entonces, Seamus?—preguntó Harry. El salón "Beatriz" se hallaba desierto, excepto por los tres amigos y un par de personas que se encargaban del aseo del local. La recaudación de la noche fue cuantiosa dado al éxito de la concurrencia, Harry y los demás estaban seguros que con eso bastaría para terminar la construcción del Orfanato, que dirigía la Fundación.

--No te preocupes que yo lo llevo a casa, Jefe. —dijo Ron, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Seamus, en un gesto de amistad.

--Confió en las habilidades de Ron como conductor—rió Seamus. —Además su Lambhorgini va de cero a ciento cincuenta en segundos y me dejará conducirlo un rato, ¿no es así?—continuó el castaño con una sonrisa.

--Atrévete a soñar, muchacho—Ron lo apuntaba con el índice, en una falsa amenaza, tratando de intimidarlo.

--¿Con que esas tenemos?—preguntó Seamus divertido—pues tendré que contarle a Luna un par de cosillas que, te aseguro no quieres que ella sepa, además…—

--Está bien, toma las llaves—se apresuró a decir Ron. Derrotado, le pasó las llaves de su auto al castaño. Harry sonreía con el chantaje y el rostro triunfante de Seamus.

Si bien es cierto podían aparecerse fuera del hotel, sería difícil explicar luego a la prensa apostada fuera del salón esperándolos, como es que simplemente el Director de Producción de Empresas Aries, Ronald Weasley y su Vicepresidente Ejecutivo, Seamus Finnigan, desaparecieron ante sus ojos; como por arte de magia.

--Suerte, compañero—Ron estrechó la mano de Harry, despidiéndose de él.

--Gracias—

--¿Suerte?—exclamó Seamus— Si el galán europeo por excelencia, el amante consumado y experto seductor—Seamus disminuyó su tono de voz, como haciendo una pausa y señalando a Harry—no necesita ayuda en cuanto a mujeres hermosas se refiere. —El castaño le guiñó un ojo a Harry y a Ron, este último veía con gracia como el pelinegro se sonrojaba levemente.

--Váyanse ya—ordenó Harry, divertido, haciendo ademanes para que sus amigos salieran del salón.

--Que sensible—gruñó Ron—Ven, que no se nos pegué la tontería de Harry—le dijo a Seamus.

--Mañana te llamo temprano, Harry. Debemos concretar aún el asunto aquel que dejamos pendiente—indicó Seamus, haciendo con la mano un gesto de estar hablando por teléfono, mientras cruzaba el umbral del salón junto a Ron.

Afuera, los esperaban al igual que tras cada finalización de los eventos de la Fundación, una multitud de periodistas que buscaban publicar cualquier cosa sobre "La cruzada Potter"; esperanzados así en vender más.

Harry observó su Rolex plateado, un hermoso reloj de platino que le obsequió Rufus Scrimgeour, en representación del Ministerio de Magia hace un par de años. En su centro había una snitch, el minutero era un bate y el horero una escoba; adoraba ese reloj, que en ese momento marcaba las once y cincuenta y dos.

Levantó su vista hacia la el umbral por donde minutos antes salieron sus amigos y suspiró, como no lo hacía hace ya mucho tiempo.

--Once y cincuenta y dos, Harry Potter. —murmuró. —Suerte…-- dijo para si mismo, a la vez que intentaba dejar tras su oreja un mechón rebelde. Se encaminó a la salida. Después de burlar a los enardecidos periodistas, tratar de no quedar ciego por tanto flash, y evitar que un par de admiradoras lo desvistieran antes de llegar a los ascensores, lo que tenía que hablar con Hermione parecía sencillo. Que equivocado estaba.

—C☻P—

La habitación numero cincuenta y dos del Hotel Hilton era casi igual a las demás habitaciones del pasillo, casi, la única diferencia a parte del número, es que enfrente de ésta, se hallaban dos descomunales hombres: los guardaespaldas de Hermione.

--Buenas noches, Henry, Jim—saludó Harry, haciendo una ligera venia con la cabeza, acercándose a la puerta.

--Buenas noches, señor Potter—respondieron lo hombres al unísono.

--Permiso—los hombres se hicieron a un lado, uno de ellos le abrió la puerta.

—Pase, la señorita lo espera—y sin más, atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

—C☻P—

Harry se levantó junto con los primeros aurores del alba, le envolvía una sensación de paz y armonía, como no sentía hace ya mucho tiempo: estaba feliz. Enseguida notó unos delicados brazos alrededor de su desnudo torso. Hermione yacía profundamente dormida junto él, en la cómoda cama del hotel. Recorrió con su mano el brazo de Hermione hasta su hombro, su piel tersa y suave, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su aliento golpeando su pecho, el aroma tan peculiar que la rodeaba, un olor a jazmín y deseo, todo su cuerpo era una invitación a la pasión.

Le apartó con la mano uno de los rebeldes mechones, que caían sobre su ojos y le dio un furtivo beso en los labios.

Haciendo uso de todo el sigilo que podía, considerando que aún estaba medio dormido, se levantó de la cama, tanteó la mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes y recogió su ropa del piso. Cuando se preparaba para aparecerse en su casa, no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada la silueta de Hermione que, envuelta entre las sabanas de seda, dormía apacible y serena. _Seguro esta exhausta_, pensó Harry, satisfecho de si mismo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Se inclinó sobre la cama y le besó en el cuello. Ella se movió ligeramente entre sueños. _¿Por qué tan solo un beso,_ pensó. Volvió a inclinarse y pasó su lengua trémula por su sonrosado cuello, hasta la oreja de ella y muy despacio mordió su lóbulo; una caricia que de estar despierta la habría hecho estremecer. Por un instante en aquella oscuridad, a Harry le pareció que, en efecto se había estremecido.

Se incorporó sin aparta su vista de ella, y desapareció con un sonoro "Crack".

--¿Harry?—Hermione llamó su nombre en un susurro, abrió un poco los ojos y con sus frías manos tanteó la cama en busca de él. Se percató entonces de su desnudez y que, lo único que le quedó del encuentro con Harry aquella noche, fue una renovada sensación de soledad. Se abrazó a la almohada que Harry había usado y aspiró su aroma, un aroma fuerte y varonil, que siempre lograba acallar sus inseguridades. —Esta vez será distinto—murmuró, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Cerró los ojos y en cuestión de minutos, el sueño la venció.

—C☻P—

El edificio en el que funcionaban las oficinas de Empresas Aries, estaba ubicado en la parte céntrica de la ciudad. Un fabuloso rascacielos fabricado en metal y vidrio, daba la impresión de ser bastante moderno, con sus cincuenta y tantos pisos de altura.

--Entonces, Harry. ¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?—Ron caminaba por el pasillo de la sala de juntas, acompañado de Harry, rumbo a la oficina de este. Un enorme espacio en el piso cincuenta y siete; sus paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros y fotografías (no mágicas), de los muchos lugares que se había permitido visitar cada vez que tomaba vacaciones.

--¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó Harry, al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, cediéndole el paso a Ron.

--Cuéntame que te dijo, que hablaron, quiero que me cuentes todo—

--No hablamos mucho, tan solo conversamos de lo mucho que ha viajado, y—Harry hizo una pausa, sería impropio de él hablar de lo "demás" que sucedió en el Hotel, suspiró—Ahora es toda seguridad y soltura. Tiene un aire distinto al de antes—comentaba Harry, mientras se sentaba en su asiento tras el escritorio y dejaba la carpeta que traía consigo, junto a un portarretrato plateado. Una foto de él, Seamus y Ron, sobre un viejo bote, pescando. Ron se sentó frente a él, escuchando atento a su amigo.

--¿A que te refieres con aire distinto?—

--Es ella, pero—hizo una pausa, analizando la mejor forma de explicar a su amigo el cambio de Hermione—pero distinta.

--Que elocuente, compañero. No esperabas en realidad que después de la última vez que se vieron seguiría siendo la misma, ¿o sí? La gente cambia, Harry. —Ron cruzó las piernas sobre su asiento, mientras sacaba un habano del bolsillo de su traje y lo encendía.

--Para muestra un botón—

--¿Qué?—

--Olvídalo. Bueno cambiando de tema, me gustaría que revises con Percy el asunto de la campaña del nuevo perfume, debe estar listo para antes de dos meses.

--Está bien—Ron dio una calada a su tabaco, expulsando luego el humo por la nariz. —Está muy bien—dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

--Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso aquí. Das mal ejemplo al resto de los empleados.

--¿Cómo que emplea…?—Ron no alcanzó a terminar de indignarse, tras ser rebajado al grado de simple empleado, porque el celular de Harry comenzó a timbrar.

--Permíteme un momento, Ron—El pelirrojo se limitó a soltar un gruñido, al ver como su amigo giraba la silla hacia un lado.

--Hola, linda. ¿Pasó algo?—

--No, Harry. Solo te avisaba que salgo a comer con unas amigas y pasaré la tarde fuera. —la voz de una jovencita sonaba divertida por el auricular.

--¿A donde vas?—preguntó Harry.

--Solo daré una vuelta con mis amigas, nada más—

-¿A donde vas?—insistió Harry.

--Al club, y en la tarde me daré una vuelta por la estética—

--Está bien, llámame cuando llegues a la casa—

--No te preocupes, un beso y ¡no trabajes mucho! — terminó la llamada, Harry volvió la atención a su amigo.

--¿Qué pasó con Nahiara?—preguntó Ron, la indignación se le había pasado.

--Nada en realidad—

--Concientes demasiado a esa niña, Harry, ¿te llamó acaso para avisarte que salía de nuevo? —Ron apareció un cenicero sobre el escritorio de Harry y sacudió en el mismo las cenizas de su tabaco.

--¿Escuchaste lo que hablamos? Tienes buen oído cuando de atender conversaciones ajenas se trata—bromeó Harry, ignorando los comentarios de Ron.

--Deberías controlarla un poco más—

--Para por favor, yo no soy tú, y ella no es Ginny. Confío en ella y punto. —exclamó Harry, un poco irritado por los constantes consejos de su amigo, en cuanto a la educación de los adolescentes. Consultó su adorado reloj—Se está haciendo tarde, Ron—el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y frotó con la mano su estómago.

--Tengo hambre, Jefe—dijo bromeando, a la vez que su amigo rodaba los ojos divertido. _Ron sin hambre, no es Ron_, pensó.

Harry tomo el teléfono sobre su escritorio, levantó el auricular y tras presionar un botón, se hallaba hablando con su secretaria.

--Romilda, cancela la reunión de las cuatro, voy a salir y no regreso. Si llaman los inversionistas holandeses ya sabes que hacer.

--Está bien, Harry. —Colgó el auricular y miró a su amigo, que seguía frotando su estomago y fumando su tabaco. Se puso de pie y su amigo lo imitó.

--Bueno, empleado. Hermione nos espera. —

—C☻P—

El Nissan Armada rojo que manejaba Harry se estacionó frente al Hilton, donde la noche anterior se llevó la gala benéfica. Tras encargarle las llaves al valet, Harry y Ron subieron hasta la habitación de Hermione. El pelirrojo tocó la puerta tres veces, luego apareció Hermione y se abalanzó a su cuello, muy emocionada.

--¡Ron!—exclamó Hermione, separándose de él y examinándolo. Al igual que Harry llevaba traje y corbata, solo que el suyo era gris y el de Harry, negro. Ambos se veían bastante elegantes y atractivos. _Como sacados de una revista de modas_, pensó Hermione. —No sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte, pasen. —invitó ella, abriendo más la puerta y permitiéndoles la entrada.

--A mi también me da gusto volver a verte, estás regia—decía Ron, llegando a la sala, tras el venía Harry, que como saludo, le mandó un beso volado a Hermione, ésta sonrió.

--Por favor, tomen asiento. —Hermione les indicó con la mano un sofá de cuero y ella se sentó frente a ellos cruzando una pierna, en una butaca también de cuero blanco.

--Gracias—dijo Ron, Harry se limitó a sonreír; con un movimiento de varita el pelirrojo convocó unos vasos y una botella de champagne sobre la mesita de centro.

--¿No te parece muy temprano como para beber?—inquirió Harry, dirigiendo una severa mirada a Ron.

--Déjalo Harry—hizo una ademán para restarle importancia al beber a esa hora— bebamos un poco por nuestro reencuentro. —Quiero que me pongan al día en todo. Por qué no me cuentan como les va con la famosa "Cruzada Potter"—a Hermione le divertía como los medios hacían demasiada bulla alrededor de Harry, de sus galas benéficas, de con quien salía y a donde viajaba. Ron y Harry bufaron al escuchar "Cruzada Potter", lo que arrancó carcajadas a Hermione.

--¿Qué dije?—preguntó la castaña, claramente divertida.

--Nos va bien, Hermione. El último proyecto que teníamos dará inicio en un mes; un orfanato. —Ron terminó de llenar las copas con el champagne y las sirvió a sus amigos. —Ahora salud, por ti Hermione y porque la vida ha vuelto a reunirnos. —los tres levantaron sus copas y brindaron.

--Eso fue cursi—dijo Hermione, bebiendo un poco de su copa.

--Me salió del corazón—replicó Ron, con un tono de falsa indignación que divirtió a Harry. — ¿puedo usar tu baño?

--Claro, Ron. Por aquel corredor a la derecha—Hermione le indicó a su amigo el camino y éste se puso de pie, perdiéndose de vista.

Cuando Ron se hubo ido, las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron; solo fue necesario eso para que ella saltara sobre Harry y comenzaran a besarse apasionados. A horcajadas sobre él, Hermione tomaba por cuello al pelinegro y recorría con las manos su siempre alborotado cabello. Harry por su parte, la besaba con vehemencia y acariciaba con cadencia la espalda de ella, dibujando con sus manos la perfecta silueta de la castaña. Luego eso no le bastó; comenzó a besar su cuello, y recorrerla con las manos. Ella se arqueó contra él cuando sintió como Harry le susurraba al oído cuanto la necesitaba y le mordía el lóbulo despacio, sutilmente. Le encantaba eso.

Experimentaban de nuevo, la pasión embriagante que la noche anterior les consumió, dejándoles exhaustos pero satisfechos, luego de haber disfrutado de los deleites y placeres inherentes al deseo y la lujuria. Una sensación que necesitaban aplacar, una sensación que amenazaba con embargarlos nuevamente.

--¡Por Merlín!—exclamó Ron, algo rojo. Harry y Hermione se separaron con brusquedad, ella se levantó y él la imitó. Se acomodó un poco el buzo verde que llevaba puesto y que sin darse cuenta tenía levantado, Harry en cambio se arregló la corbata y eliminó un par de arrugas de su traje.

--Si quieren me puedo ir, para que ustedes continúen con lo que hacían—bromeó Ron, con una amplia sonrisa, le divertía el rostro de sus amigos; como el dos pequeños niños atrapados cuando hacían alguna travesura.

--Mejor bajemos a comer, preparan unos cangrejos deliciosos—sugirió Hermione, con tono casual y se mordió el labio inferior, mirando hacia el vacío, que de pronto se le antojaba supremamente interesante, tratando así de cambiar el tema. Sabía que si hablaba de comida Ron no podría resistirse.

--Excelente idea, ya abajo podremos ponernos al día y simplemente conversar—dijo Ron, haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra, mientras le dirigía una pícara mirada a sus amigos.

--Perfecto—se limitó a decir Harry, impasible, tomó la delicada mano de Hermione, apretándola levemente y entrelazando sus dedos, guiándola a través del umbral de la puerta. —Vamos, entonces—ella sonrió, algo apenada pero resuelta, decidida a obtener de su viaje de regreso a Londres, todo lo que deseó durante años con vehemencia, todo lo que anheló su alma en el exilio.


	2. La primera rival

Capítulo II

La primera rival

Una semana transcurrió desde que los tres amigos se vieron y almorzaron juntos. En aquella ocasión hablaron de todo al calor de unas copas, hasta bien entrada la noche; desde la relación de Ron y Luna que iba viento en popa, a como Ginny no había, tras cuatro años, recaído en el vicio de las drogas y su próspera carrera de cazadora dentro de las Holyheads Harpies. Quedaron de verse pronto, talvez comer en la madriguera o encontrarse en casa de Harry, pero a lo largo de aquella fría semana de otoño, los tres estuvieron enfrascados totalmente en su respectivos empleos.

—C☻P—

--¡Diez minutos!—resonó la férrea voz de un hombre, a través de la colina. Un hermoso paraje de la campiña inglesa, rodeado de enormes árboles de pinos y frondosa vegetación; un recóndito punto dentro de una reservación forestal de gran afluencia turística, en el condado de Kent.

--Gracias a Dios—murmuró Hermione, abriéndose paso a través de un par de fotógrafos, maquillistas y el director de la campaña publicitaria en que participaba.

--¿Deseas un café, Hermione?—Inquirió una mujer caucásica rubia, bajita y regordeta de mediana edad, que vestía muy sencilla y daba grandes zancadas tratando de alcanzar a la modelo: la asistente de Hermione.

--No, Martha. Gracias. Solo daré una vuelta por los alrededores. He visto unas lilas preciosas—dijo Hermione, con una amplia sonrisa; despidiéndose así de su asistente y dejando atrás, también, al grupo técnico que la acompañaba.

Caminó un par de minutos, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, lo único que veía mientras avanzaba era, robustos árboles y delicadas flores. Llegó a un claro muy iluminado, el aroma a flores silvestres invadía sus sentidos. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para contemplar mejor las lilas, arrancó una y la llevó hasta su nariz. Cerró los ojos y aspiró muy fuerte su esencia, como tratando de hacerla suya.

--Eres preciosa, ¿Lo sabías?—dijo una familiar voz, arrastrando las palabras, a espaldas de Hermione. Ella se incorporó de inmediato, se volteó y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con quien menos esperaría, allí, en medio de la espesura del bosque.

--¡Malfoy!—exclamó— me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—barbotó Hermione, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, con la lila en la mano; aún inquieta, mas no asustada de encontrarse, sola, con él. La visión de Draco Malfoy era muy distinta a la del colegio. Ahora era un gallardo y bastante alto joven, su cabello corto peinado con una raya a la derecha, una perfecta barba de candado que enmarcaba su sensual y sugestiva sonrisa, y sus ojos grises, desencajaban totalmente con lo que se esperaría ver normalmente en un bosque. Por un largo rato sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, su rivalidad no había terminado el día que salieron de Hogwarts. Malfoy pronunció más su perfecta sonrisa, como si esperara que Hermione lo felicitara por su blanca dentadura o le consultara sobre el odontólogo que lo atendía. Comenzó ella entonces a analizar las facciones del rubio, su nariz respingada, sus finos labios, sus penetrantes ojos. Y fue en ese momento en que ella se perdió en su mirada. Aquellos ojos grises que Hermione no recordaba, fueran tan penetrantes y profundos. _Un momento, ¡es Malfoy!_, pensó Hermione, volviendo así a la realidad; el repentino respingo de la castaña sacó también al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

--Decía que es preciosa—

--¿Qué?—exclamó Hermione, confundida.

--La lila. Decía que es muy hermosa. —dijo el mago, acercándose a ella y tomando la flor en sus manos. La llevó a su rostro como lo hizo la castaña en su momento y aspiró su aroma. Luego, le sonrió ampliamente.

--¿Que haces aquí, Malfoy?—preguntó de nuevo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo una fría mirada al rubio.

--¿Granger, acaso estás ciega?—respondió Draco, haciendo un ademán para que ella notase la ropa con la que iba vestido: Un calentador negro, zapatos deportivos también negros y una camiseta verde sin mangas, que llevaba pegada al cuerpo por el sudor. Su atuendo para salir a correr.

--Ah—dijo Hermione, dándole a entender que comprendía lo él hacia allí—Ahora te dedicas a acechar mujeres en el bosque. Considerando que eres un Slytherin, debo decir que no me sorprende—Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa, esperaba molestar a Draco.

--Tan mordaz como hermosa—contesto él, con su característico arrastre de palabras, a la vez que se acercaba a ella; con un simple movimiento de manos, la lila que sostenía se transformó en un colibrí azul, que se echó a volar alrededor de ambos cuando Malfoy le soltó. No los separaba más que un metro de lilas y geranios. Hermione tragó en seco, definitivamente la galantería de el Slytherin la tomó por sorpresa.

--Sino acechabas mujeres en el bosque, ¿Qué haces por aquí?—inquirió la castaña, ignorando el cumplido del rubio.

--Corría, preciosa. Corría. Verás— Malfoy se acercó más a Hermione, ella sintió como se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco— tengo una propiedad por allá—. Levantó su fornido brazo y ella giró hacia donde apuntaba con su índice. Dándole la espalda al rubio, alcanzó a ver lo que a la distancia parecía ser una enorme casa.

--Es bastante acogedora, me gustaría que algún día me visitaras ahí, estoy más que seguro que te fascinaría—susurró Malfoy en el oído de Hermione, aprovechando que estaba detrás de ella. La castaña hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que no la notara estremecerse, se volteó para verle la cara a Draco y trató de fulminarlo con la mirada por su atrevimiento, mas no tuvo el resultado deseado, ya que el rubio en lugar de sentirse intimidado, decidió que esa era una buena señal para continuar con sus galanterías.

--Podríamos pasar una tarde muy agradable, te lo apuesto, preciosa—

--Malfoy—dijo Hermione, serena e impasible, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo--¿Te has olvidado acaso que soy hija de Muggles?

El rubio seguía sonriendo, pero su rostro no era ya el de un galán consumado, sino la triste mueca de alguien que ha sido golpeado y en reiteradas ocasiones, a lo largo de una vida.

--Ves esto, Granger—Draco extendió su brazo izquierdo para que ella lo examinara—el día que desapareció la marca tenebrosa de este brazo—Malfoy hizo una ligera pausa, observando su brazo—desaparecieron de mi vida los prejuicios y manías que se me inculcaron, en el seno de una familia abominable y cruel—Draco levantó su vista, y a Hermione le pareció ver en los ojos del mago, algo que nunca antes vio: sinceridad.

--¡Hermione, Hermione!—gritaba una mujer, su voz se oía distante.

--Parece que te buscan, Granger. Lo mejor será que vuelvas—dijo Draco—aunque talvez prefieras quedarte conmigo el resto de la tarde—continuó, con sus aires de conquistador empedernido y arrastrando las palabras.

--Ya quisieras, Malfoy—respondió ella, de forma brusca. Sin mirarlo siquiera, se aparto de él unos pasos, encaminándose por el sendero que recorrió para llegar ahí.

--Espera, Granger—Malfoy alcanzó a tomarla del antebrazo y volvió a sonreírle. A ella ya le estaba cansando su actitud ególatra y despreocupada.

--¿Ahora qué?—preguntó Hermione, comenzando a impacientarse.

--Esto es para ti—con una floritura, Draco hizo aparecer la más brillante y preciosa de las rojas rosas; la colocó en las manos de ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le robó un beso. —Ahora, ya te puedes ir—dijo él, con una cara de satisfacción solo comparable a la de los ganadores del premio mayor de la lotería;--Me dio gusto volver a verte— y sin más, desapareció.

--¡Hermione, por Dios, te he estado buscando por todos lados, creí que te habías perdido—Le dijo Martha, que llegó jadeando junto a ella, parecía que estuvo corriendo por toda la campiña. Hermione, por su lado, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba mucha atención a Martha.

--Escuche voces, Hermione. ¿Hablabas con alguien?—inquirió la mujer, recobrando la compostura y colocándose frente a la castaña, ya se había percatado que no le prestaba atención.

--Hermione te estoy hablando—

--¿Qué?—

--Escuche voces. ¿Hablabas con alguien?—

Hermione giró, dándole la espalda a Martha, observaba a lo lejos la casona de Malfoy.

--¿Entonces?—inquirió Martha, poniéndose frente a Hermione de nuevo

--Hablaba con las flores—respondió la bruja, llevando la rosa hasta su nariz y aspirando su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos.

—C☻P—

Hasta aquel sábado, Hermione había estado metida de lleno en su trabajo, posando en algunas locaciones rusticas y parajes turísticos. Ella fue invitada por la Cámara de Turismo del Reino Unido, para ser la imagen de una campaña que publicitaba el turismo en la región.

Por su parte, Ron y Harry se encargaban de iniciar los trámites y hablar con los contratistas del orfanato; cosa que los tenía de un lado para otro, bastante ajetreados. Cuando ambos descuidaban sus labores en Empresas Aries por atender la Fundación, confiaban ampliamente en Percy, quien debido a su sapiencia e ingenio se consolidó en el puesto de Director General de Empresas Aries con el pasar de los años.

—C☻P—

En una enorme casa a las fueras de Londres, rodeada de frondosos árboles y custodiada por muchos hechizos, Harry tomaba desayuno acompañado de una jovencita de alrededor de unos quince años. Su cabello lacio hasta media espalda era de la misma tonalidad del de Harry. Sus ojos negros y expresión amable escudriñaban a Harry, que solo atinaba a rehuir su mirada.

--Entonces, Harry. ¿Cuándo la vas a traer a la casa? Me muero por conocerla.

--Dobby, por favor en mi recámara deje una carpeta sobre la cama, tráela—Harry hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta de Nahiara.

--Sí, Harry Potter, señor—Dobby apareció en el comedor, frente a la gran mesa de pino y acabados elegantes en la que comían; hizo una gran reverencia y desapareció enseguida.

--¡Harry te estoy hablando!—

--Te escuché, Nahiara. —Harry hundió su rostro en el periódico.

--Por favor. ¡Harry!—rogó la jovencita.

--Está bien, está bien. Hoy en la noche. Ahora por favor déjame terminar esto.

--¡Gracias, Harry!—Nahiara abandonó su plato de cereal con leche y se acercó al pelinegro para abrazarlo. Le emocionaba saber que conocería a Hermione Granger, la reconocida modelo.

--Tenga, Harry Potter, señor—Dobby apareció a un lado de Nahiara y de Harry con una carpeta, que le extendió al mago con la usual reverencia.

--Gracias, Dobby. Ve a arreglarte Nahiara que tu profesor llegará pronto. —dijo el mago, consultando su reloj.

--Pero, Harry. ¡Tenis el sábado, quería ir de compras. —Harry se la quedó viendo, con una mirada que la muchacha sabía que no tenía de otra. —Está bien, Harry—y desapareció de la estancia rumbo a su habitación.

El pelinegro abrió la carpeta que le trajera Dobby y revisó su contenido. Chequeó unas hojas y sonrió. Miró a Dobby que seguía de pie junto a él y se levantó de su asiento; casi no tocó su desayuno.

--Dobby, por favor encárgate del auto que voy a salir. Solo una capa de cera.

--¿A cual de todos, Harry Potter, señor?—

--El A5. Por favor. Tras decir esto, Harry despareció rumbo a su habitación. La jornada que tenía por delante iba a ser larga.

—C☻P—

--Está decidido, este es—Ron sostenía un precioso anillo de oro con un gran diamante en su centro.

--¿Seguro? Es bastante caro—dijo Harry, arrimándose al aparador de la joyería en la que habían entrado, examinando el papelito con el precio, que colgaba de un fino hilo amarrado al anillo.

--Sabes que el dinero es lo de menos. —Ron dejó de observar emocionado la joya para mirar a Harry. —Definitivamente, este es. Me lo llevo. —espetó.

--Es una excelente elección, señor—dijo una joven del otro lado del mostrador, que atendía la joyería del centro comercial en la que estaban los amigos.

--Si tú dices, Ron. Aunque viéndolo bien, lo más seguro es que a ella le encantará—

—C☻P—

--Me alegro que este claro todo, Seamus. Ahora si podré dedicarle más tiempo a Nahiara y al asunto del orfanato. —dijo Harry, estrechando la mano de Seamus.

--Eso será lo mejor. Tienes bastante descuidada a esa niña, deberías hacerle más caso a Ron. —Harry bufó con el comentario de Seamus— Además, el asunto del perfume esta casi terminado, Harry. Un par de semanas más y registraré la patente. Lo de la publicidad corre por mi cuenta. Hablaré luego con Percy, para ultimar los detalles y dar comienzo a la campaña—dijo Seamus.

Tras comprar el anillo de compromiso, Harry y Ron se encontraron con Seamus en la oficina, quien luego de un viaje de negocios, regresó para encargarse del nuevo lanzamiento de la compañía de Harry, un perfume que prometía engrosar considerablemente la de por si ya abultada cuenta bancaria de Harry.

--Todo arreglado, amigos. Ahora bebamos un poco—dijo Ron, notablemente emocionado. Convocó del aparador de Harry una botella de coñac y tres copas de cristal, que se encargó de servir ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

--¿Imagino que esto es para celebrar algo, o no?—inquirió Seamus, agarrando el vaso que le ofrecía Ron.

--En efecto, mí querido Seamus. Celebramos que pronto me caso con Luna. — Seamus, que había dado el primer trago a su copa, se atragantó ligeramente con la noticia. Harry esbozó una sonrisa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de coñac.

--¿Te echarás la soga al cuello?—preguntó Seamus, examinado el semblante desenfadado de Ron— ¿La embarazaste acaso? Te dije que las pociones solas no eran de fiar, los condones ayudan, ¡y bastante!—exclamó sobresaltado Seamus. Sus amigos se limitaron a mirarlo extrañados.

--No esta embarazada, todavía—dijo Ron. —Aunque no hay nada que me alegraría más, en realidad me encantaría tener hijos con ella—

--Sino esta embarazada ¿Por qué te casas?—preguntó Seamus, aún no daba crédito a las palabras de su amigo. Bebió de una el contenido de su copa y la llenó de nuevo.

--Porque está enamorado, tonto. Por eso es que se va a casar con Luna—dijo una atractiva pelirroja, atravesando la puerta de la oficina y caminando hasta los amigos. Ron y los demás se voltearon a ver a la mujer y le dirigieron una amable sonrisa, excepto Seamus, quien aún procesaba el asunto del matrimonio de Ron. Vestía un pantalón de tela habana, una blusa blanca de cuello alto y un saco que hacía juego con el pantalón. Sus zapatos de tacón, dorados, la hacían ver más alta de lo que era.

--Aaahh, enamorado. Eso explica muchas cosas, Ginny—dijo Seamus, con la misma elocuencia de quien descubre que el agua moja.

--Hola, cazadora estrella. ¿Cómo estás?—dijo Harry, acercándose a ella y besándole en la mejilla.

--Hola, guapo. Cuánto tiempo—respondió la pelirroja, abrazando emocionada a Harry.

--¿Y no vas a saludar a tu hermano, yo también te he extrañado—dijo Ron, con un tono de falsa indignación, cruzándose de brazos.

--Claro que sí Ronnie-pooh, ven dame un abrazo—Ginny se abalanzó sobre su hermano para abrazarlo.

--Te extrañe mucho, tontita. Y no me digas así—dijo Ron en un susurro, al romper el abrazo con su hermana.

--Hola Seamus, tanto tiempo—Seamus y Ginny se abrazaron afectuosamente.

--Hola, Ginny. Felicitaciones por la copa. El último partido fue de antología—dijo Seamus, separándose de Ginny y examinándole de forma descarada de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo que las mejillas de ella se tornaran ligeramente carmesí.

--Gracias—atinó a decir ella; luego dirigió su atención a su hermano, que seguía con su vaso en la mano. —Me enteré que Hermione está de vuelta en la ciudad, ¿donde se está quedando? Me encantaría verla—

--Se está quedando en el Hilton, hoy comeremos con ella en casa de Harry. Ahí la podrás ver—dijo Ron, luego bebió un par de sorbos a su copa.

--Llega a las siete, conversaremos un poco, tomaremos algo y comeremos muy bien—dijo Harry, invitando así a la pelirroja, volviendo luego a sentarse tras su escritorio.

--Comer muy bien, eso suena excelente—dijo Ron, esbozando una sincera y hambrienta sonrisa.

--Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Gusto de verte de nuevo, preciosa. Te ves muy bien—dijo Seamus, arrastrando las palabras y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny—Y no te preocupes, Harry. Lo que conversamos dalo por hecho—bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso y sin más, Seamus desapareció de la oficina.

--¿Este que se trae contigo?—inquirió Ron, observando a su hermana; quien sonreía divertida de la actitud del castaño.

--¿Celoso, Ronnie-pooh?—preguntó Harry, tratando de molestar al pelirrojo.

--¿De Seamus?¡Por favor!—exclamó Ron, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su amigo.

--Bueno, para tonterías ya tuve bastante—espetó Ginny. —Yo solo quería saber de Hermione y saludarlos, así que también me voy ya—

--¿Para dónde vas?—preguntó Ron.

--A la Madriguera a recoger una ropa y a ver a mis papás, luego me voy para el departamento—

--Cuídate bastante, Ginny—dijo Harry, con una sonrisa—Te espero temprano y felicitaciones por la copa—

--OK, Harry. Me saludas a Nahi. Nos vemos ahora, muchachos—dijo Ginny, se despidió con un ademán y desapareció. Harry tosió un poco, tras terminar el contenido de su copa. Miró a Ron, que parecía aún molesto por la actitud de Seamus.

--¿A las siete, Harry?—

--A las siete, Ron—El pelirrojo dio un último sorbo a su copa y desapareció.

—C☻P—

Hermione viajó alrededor de media hora desde su hotel hasta la campiña. Conducía emocionada, el trabajo la tenía casi muerta y lo que más le apetecía era ver a sus amigos. Vestía unos jeans a la cadera, una sencilla blusa roja strapples y una chaqueta café; el frío nocturno se hacía sentir. La luna comenzó a aparecer, tímida, en el cielo, acompañada de las estrellas. _Una perfecta noche de otoño_, pensó Hermione.

Aparcó el auto que le facilitare el Hotel, una Ford Explorer® negra, frente a una gran casona de ladrillo enlucido y enormes ventanales. Tenía unos tres pisos y una amplia terraza. La estructura parecía relativamente nueva; rodeada de árboles y muchas flores silvestres, le recordaba bastante a la Madriguera.

Bajó de su auto, caminó hasta el portón y tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió al instante, pero no vio a nadie, solo el recibidor, bastante iluminado.

—Señorita Hermione, cuanto tiempo. Pase, pase—Con su usual reverencia, Dobby invitó a pasar a Hermione.

--Gracias, Dobby. Es bueno volver a verte—caminó con paso resuelto. El recibidor, de paredes verde pálido y unos cuantos cuadros lucía sobrio, a cada lado de la habitación había una escalera, ambas llevaban a un segundo piso, un corredor con una baranda en blanco hueso, a manera de balcón. Luego Dobby la condujo por el corredor en medio de las escaleras hasta la sala, una amplia estancia decorada en amarillo, en su centro un juego de muebles de cuero blanco y una mesita baja de cristal en forma circular. En el costado derecho una chimenea con acabados de mármol, al igual que el piso. Sobre el otro costado, una puerta de caoba oscura y, tras los muebles, toda la pared era adornada por libreros copados hasta el techo, en alguna de las repisas se veían portarretratos y uno que otro adorno.

--En este momento le aviso al Señor, tome asiento por favor—dijo Dobby, indicándole una de las butacas frente al fuego, para salir luego de la habitación.

--Gracias Dobby—

Hermione inspeccionó la sala, le parecía un cuarto muy agradable, hogareño. Se acercó al librero y revisó los enormes tomos que ahí reposaban. Se emocionó al ver La divina comedia, uno de sus favoritos de la juventud, lo tomó y lo ojeó. Lo dejó luego donde estaba tras inspeccionarlo y un portarretrato dorado le llamó la atención. Una foto mágica de Harry con una pequeña niña pelinegra, de unos diez u once años, saludaban felices; a las espaldas de estos se veía la Madriguera.

--Hola—el repentino saludo sacó a Hermione de sus cavilaciones, se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a la misma jovencita pelinegra de la foto, solo que mayor.

--Hola—saludó la castaña.--¿Quién eres?—

--Soy Nahiara Nader—Se acercó a Hermione y le extendió la mano a manera de saludo, esta estrechó la mano y le sonrió a la jovencita.

--Yo soy Hermione Granger, una amiga de Harry—

--Ya se quien eres, Hermione. Toma asiento, por favor, Harry no demora en bajar—con un ademán le indicó el mueble mas próximo a la chimenea, donde ambas tomaron asiento; se sonrieron y Nahiara miró la foto en el portarretrato que aún sostenía Hermione.

--Esa es de la primera vez que estuve en la Madriguera, tenía diez años, creo—Nahi tomó la foto en sus manos y la contempló, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

--Es un lindo lugar, me gustaba ir en vacaciones. —La castaña observó a la joven--¿Cuántos años tienes, Nahiara?—preguntó Hermione, sonriéndole a la jovencita.

--Tengo quince—

--¿Visitas mucho la Madriguera?—inquirió Hermione.

--Solo de vez en cuando, es muy parecido a aquí. Solo que allá puedo perseguir a los gnomos, y tirarlos muy, muy lejos—dijo divertida la jovencita, mirando al fuego en la chimenea—

--La señora Weasley más de una vez nos puso a Harry, a Ron y a mí a desnogminizar el jardín.—Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa, remembrando con cariño su juventud— De verdad era divertido, aunque los muchachos siempre se quejaban—

--¿Quiénes se quejaban, Hermione?—preguntó Harry, entrando a la sala.

--Te extrañe mucho—dijo ella, levantándose del asiento y acercándose a él, para abrazarlo.

--Yo más—la asió por la cintura, abrazándola fuerte y se separaron un poco, solo para besarse, muy apasionadamente.

--Vaya—dijo Nahiara, arrastrando las palabras, sorprendida al ver a Harry y a Hermione besándose.--¡Y así no la querías invitar!—

Harry tosió un poco, algo azorado por el comentario de Nahiara.

--¿Cómo que no me querías invitar?—inquirió Hermione, con un tono de falsa molestia y llevando las manos a su cintura.

--No es lo que piensas, preciosa—Harry dio un par de pasos y se sentó donde antes lo estuvieron ellas—La oficina ha sido bastante complicada esta semana en particular, pero no he hecho más que pensar en ti. —confesó Harry, mirando con ojitos de cachorro desvalido a Hermione.

--¡Hermione!—gritó Ginny a todo pulmón, entrando de pronto en la sala, acompañada de Ron y Luna.

--¡Amiga!—gritó también Hermione, corriendo al encuentro de la pelirroja. Se abrazaron emocionadas un buen rato, la felicidad se podía casi palpar dentro de la casa de Harry. Se separaron y ambas se miraron, examinándose mutuamente,

--Estas preciosa, Herms. ¡Me encantan tus abdominales!—dijo Ginny, pasando una mano por el plano abdomen de la castaña.

--Gracias, amiga. La profesión así me lo requiere—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo—tú también te ves regia.

--Gracias—atinó a decir Ginny, sonriendo ampliamente.

--Es bueno volver a verte, Hermione—dijo Luna, llamando la atención de Hermione. Parecía que la castaña no había caído en cuenta de la presencia de Ron y su futura esposa.

--Luna, que gusto—se acercó a abrazar a Luna. Una vez separadas, Hermione examinó también a la rubia, se fijó entonces que ella ya no tenía el mismo semblante soñador y despistado del colegio, su mirada era toda seguridad y su atuendo distaba mucho de los ridículos adornos que usara alguna vez: vestía un pantalón de tela negra y un buzo de cuello alto que se moldeaba a su esbelta figura, además de unos zapatos de tacón bajo que hacían juego con su atuendo. Por último, Hermione saludó a Ron con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. Luego Harry se aproximó a sus invitados y los saludó cordialmente, al igual que lo hizo Nahiara; al rato apareció Dobby, que parecía estar a la espera de alguna orden por parte de los recién llegados.

--Que les parece si nos sentamos—sugirió Harry, invitándoles con un ademán que tomaran asiento.

--Buena idea—contestó Luna. Y así lo hicieron. En el mueble más próximo a la chimenea se sentaron Harry, Hermione y Ginny, estas últimas muy emocionadas. Frente a ellos, en una butaca más pequeña, se sentaron Ron y Luna. Y a un costado, en un mueble individual, lo hizo Nahiara.

--Dobby, por favor trae cerveza de mantequilla y piqueos para los invitados—indicó Harry.

--Si, Harry Potter, señor—con su usual reverencia, Dobby desapareció de la estancia, en busca de las bebidas y los aperitivos.

—C☻P—

El comedor de la casa de Harry era una habitación bastante amplia, adornada con sendos óleos en las paredes. De su techo colgaba un candelabro que parecía muy antiguo. La mesa de cedro, era amplia y las sillas, de cedro también, se veían confortables. El elfo de Harry pasó la mayor parte de la tarde prácticamente "esclavizado" en la cocina. Preparó de todo; cordero ahumado, la especialidad de Dobby, cerdo con duraznos, corvina al horno, muslitos de pollo y una infinidad de postres, que iban desde soufflé de frambuesas a bavaroise de coco al ron.

Durante la cena, se entabló una muy amena conversación en el salón, Luna y Ginny bombardeaban a Hermione de preguntas, acerca de los lugares que pudo visitar mientras modelaba, las personalidades que conoció y demás; Nahiara escuchaba con fascinación todo lo que decía Hermione. Ginny conversaba los pormenores del último partido de la temporada, en el que se proclamó con las Holyheads Harpies por cuarto año consecutivo, campeona de la Liga de Quidditch inglesa. Luna, por su parte, comentó luego como dirigía ella en compañía de su padre, con mucho éxito, el diario El Profeta, que compraron hace un par de años, el buen momento que pasaba la relación de ella y Ron, y lo divertido de su pasatiempo casi oculto: ser detective privada.

--Si hubiesen visto el rostro del tipo ese, cuando su mujer lo descubrió en la bañera con el otro hombre—decía Luna, entre risas de los demás—Fue única. Si hubiese sabido usar un encantamiento desilusionador, les aseguro que lo habría usado.

--Eres terrible, Luna. ¿Y qué tiempo estuviste investigando el caso del infiel, ese?—preguntó Hermione, luego del ataque de risa.

--Con el trabjo en El Profeta, no disponía de mucho tiempo, pero no fue más de una semana—respondió la rubia, mientras llevaba a su boca una porción del soufflé.

--Y después de eso, ¿qué sucedió con aquella pareja?—inquirió Nahiara.

--Lo último que supe, fue que iniciaron el tramite de divorcio—Luna tosió un poco—Y el marido se fue a vivir con su musculoso y varonil amante.

--¿Era atractivo el gay ese?—preguntó Ginny, cuando hubo terminado su porción de corvina.

--Era como para comérselo—respondió Luna, con una enorme sonrisa; a la vez que Ron le dirigía una mirada de falso enojo—aunque no tanto como mi último caso—

Luna les contó entonces como investigando una muy normal sospecha de infidelidad, descubrió que el distante y cambiado marido, estaba así porque se dedicaba a la venta de sustancias psicotrópicas. Luna ganó notoriedad ante los medios cuando proveyó las pruebas a la policía para desarticular una gran organización de vendedores de drogas.

—C☻P—

La noche fue sencillamente deliciosa, como lo pensó en algún momento de la velada Ron, mientras decidía si devorar primero el pie de peras o la torta de guineo; la conversación con los amigos de la juventud era jovial y muy animada. Cuando Harry iba por su segunda porción de flan de fresas, su postre favorito, Dobby apareció en el comedor.

--Harry Potter, señor—Harry alcanzó una servilleta y se limpió disimuladamente restos del flan que tenía en la mejilla.

--Dime Dobby. ¿Pasa algo?—

--Si, señor. Afuera lo busca una señorita—Ron bufó al escuchar esto, sin dejar de comer por supuesto, mientras que Nahiara dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

--Sabía que la tranquilidad en esta casa no podía durar mucho—murmuró la jovencita pelinegra, dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a Harry. El aludido evitó la mirada olímpicamente, y consultó su reloj.

--Gracias, Dobby. —Harry miró dubitativo a Hermione, la castaña alcanzó a divisar en su semblante nerviosismo. —Seguro no es nada importante, sigan comiendo por favor— se levantó de la mesa, muy despacio, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que daba al recibidor, pero no alcanzó a dar mas de tres pasos porque casi es arrollado por un par de brazos que se aferraron a su cuello.

--¡Mi amor!—exclamó una exuberante mujer de cabellos negros ensortijados y ojos azul profundo, mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Harry y lo besaba apasionadamente. —No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, cosita—continuó la mujer, sin separarse de Harry y volviendo a besarlo, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el gentío enfrente de ellos. Nahiara hizo una mueca de repulsión cuando vio como volvían a besarse Harry y la mujer de cabellos negros, que a Luna le pareció muy divertida. Todos los presentes en la mesa miraban extrañados aquella escena, pero solo una sintió, al ver eso, como si algo se le desgarrase por dentro: un cúmulo de esperanzas y deseos que se rompían en cientos de pedazos, la esperanza de una relación con Harry y el ferviente deseo de volver a ser feliz; sentirse amada otra vez.

Ho-hola—alcanzó a decir Harry, en un hilo de voz. Separándose a la fuerza de la mujer, que no tenía intención de romper el abrazo—Es bueno volver a verte, Bianca—

--


	3. Una noche memorable

Capítulo III

Una noche memorable

--Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Nada más ni nada menos—relataba Hermione, bebiendo té de una pequeña taza de porcelana.

--A decir verdad, no te ves muy afectada que digamos—aseguró una masculina voz, arrastrando palabras. Él estaba sentado frente a ella, en el patio trasero de su lujosa mansión; árboles enormes, pájaros cantarines y una piscina en forma de ocho los contemplaban, mientras bebían té, comían galletitas de jengibre y conversaban animados. No eran amigos, pero quien no conociere su pasado de rivalidades y enfrentamientos habría asegurado que lo eran.

--Disimulo bien, Draco. Es parte de mi trabajo—

--¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, Granger?—Inquirió Draco, terminando de beber su infusión.

--No me fije. Si te molesta, no lo hago más—replicó Hermione, sin prestarle atención al hecho de llamarle por su nombre a Malfoy.

--Todo lo contrario, me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. —Draco sonrió ampliamente—tus hermosos labios—continuó, ensanchando más su sonrisa.

--Aquí vamos de nuevo—Hermione meneaba su cabeza, divertida, reprobando la actitud de galán empedernido del rubio.

Resultó que aquella mañana de otoño, Hermione sintió que los ánimos que la abandonaron durante toda la semana, regresaron por la mañana, invitándola a salir de su suite. No le apetecía ver a sus amigos, ni mucho menos a Harry, Eso había quedado claro tras no contestar las desesperadas llamadas de él, en toda aquella semana. Salió a manejar en el auto que le facilitare el hotel: la Ford Explorer de siempre. Manejar le relajaba bastante, a diferencia de muchas personas que lo encuentran estresante. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había salido de Londres, siguió conduciendo y llegó a Canterburry, lugar de su encuentro furtivo con Draco. Lo meditó un poco, no sabía porque, pero le pareció buena idea llegar a su casa aquel sábado por la mañana. Esperaba encontrarlo ahí, y no se equivocó. Él la recibió muy atento, cual amigo, la invitó a tomar té y a conversar; a lo que ella accedió gustosa.

--Ya hemos hablado mucho de mí—dijo Hermione, cruzando las piernas.

—Cuéntame de ti, Draco ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?—

--¿Realmente te interesa saber que ha sido de mi vida?—

--¿Piensas que no?—Inquirió la bruja, con una gran sonrisa. Atrás fueron quedando las viejas rencillas, insultos y peleas sin sentido de la juventud.

--Me gustaría pensar que te interesa—confesó Draco, cruzando las piernas; su semblante pareció taciturno por unos momentos, mientras observaba a Hermione—

--Pues me interesa. Y bastante. ¡Así que me vas a contar!—exclamó la joven, divertida, invitando a que el rubio le contara sobre lo que había sido de él tantos años.

Así pasaron rápidamente las horas de la mañana, entre conversaciones y té, entre risas y galletitas de jengibre, entre miradas furtivas y coqueteos disimulados. Draco le contó como tras la muerte de su padre y el fin del Señor Oscuro, poco antes de su salida de Hogwarts, abandonó la práctica de la magia oscura y las siniestras costumbres de su familia. Inició un negocio de bienes raíces junto a un par de compañeros de Slytherin, que al igual que él, solo deseaban algo de paz en sus vidas.

--Para serte franco, los bienes raíces ya no son lo mismo que antes. Es lucrativo, eso sí, pero no emocionante. —Confesó Draco— Por eso, con mis socios pronto daremos un par de sorpresas—

--¿A qué te refieres con eso de sorpresas?—preguntó Hermione, mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio.

--Mi nueva compañía de productos de belleza—respondió triunfalmente Draco.

--¿Tu compañía de productos de belleza?—La bruja parecía bastante divertida.

--Estudios demuestran que es un excelente campo de inversión, además, no esperaba que tú fueras a encasillarme con estereotipos descontinuados. Al hombre del nuevo siglo le apetece tanto como a la mujer, cuidar su imagen—A Hermione le tomó por sorpresa las intenciones de Malfoy, en definitiva no esperaba que un hombre como _él_, considerara seriamente en invertir en _ese_ tipo de negocios.

--¿Y cuál sería el nombre de esta nueva compañía tuya?—preguntó algo azorada, Hermione, por el comentario anterior.

--Slytherin—

--¿Slytherin?—tosió Hermione.

--Así es. Me parece que puede ser un nombre muy comercial, es un nombre con mucho potencial, al igual que todos los que salimos de esa casa. Estoy seguro que competirá a la par con las compañías en el mercado—

--Entonces… ¿Serás competencia de Harry?—

--No. Yo no seré su competencia. Él será competencia mía. —

—C☻P—

--Tuve que aplicarme dos veces el encantamiento para eliminar olores—exclamó Harry, con aspecto apesadumbrado, bajando las escaleras de su casa.

--Te advertí que era mala idea tratar de aparecerse en la suite del hotel—farfulló Ron, regañando al pelinegro. —Y también lo hizo Nahiara. — La jovencita asentía divertida— Si que Hermione estaba preparada…hacer que aparecieras en el basurero municipal, te aseguro que no lo esperaba de ella—,los tres caminaban hacia la sala. Tomaron asiento en sendos muebles y el silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Harry observaba fijamente los leños crispándose en la chimenea, Ron jugaba nervioso con sus manos, mientras que Nahiara, con semblante desenfadado, jugaba con su celular. Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Nahiara chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del asiento.

--Harry, llegó esto en la mañana—Nahiara se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo de jean y sacó un sobre pequeño, dorado y que con trazos manuscritos, escribía el nombre de Harry. Lo entregó al pelinegro y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

--Esa es la invitación de Parvati—aclaró Ron, al ver la cara confundida de Harry, a la vez que abría el sobre. —La mía llegó ayer por la noche—

--Que bueno, me preguntaba para cuando sería la inauguración de su nueva galería—

--Según la invitación, es en cuatro días. El miércoles—apuntó Nahiara, leyendo junto a Harry la invitación.

--Será divertido, ¿recuerdas como fue su última exhibición en SOHO?—

--Como olvidarlo, Ron. Si casi no salimos completos de esa—dijo Harry, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una extraña mueca que distaba bastante de ser sonrisa.

--¿A qué se refieren? ¿Qué sucedió en la última exhibición de Parvati?—

--Verás—comenzó Ron—eran golpe de nueve de la noche y yo había bebido bastante, salimos de la galería y…--Ron se vio interrumpido por una asesina mirada de Harry.

--¿Y?—preguntó Nahiara; Ron tosió algo avergonzado, rehuyendo la mirada asesina que su amigo aún le dedicaba.

--El resto te lo cuento cuando crezcas un poquito, tal vez en unos veinte o treinta años—

--¡Ron!—exclamó la jovencita, llevando los brazos a su cintura y adoptando un semblante amenazante.

--¿Saben qué es lo que siempre me anima?—preguntó el pelirrojo, cambiando el tema y evitando así el puchero de la muchacha, mientras que Harry y Nahiara le miraban expectantes.

--¿Comer?—respondieron al unísono los pelinegros, aunque por el rostro de Ron, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de ellos.

--Vamos al casino. Jugamos un rato y bebemos algo en el bar—Harry consultó su reloj y luego observó de reojo a la jovencita pelinegra. —Recién son las cinco y cuarto. Si quieres volvemos temprano, Harry. Así cambias un poco de ambiente y—Ron hizo una pequeña pausa, eligiendo bien sus palabras para continuar—te olvidas de cierta hermosa castaña que, no te ha querido dar la cara en toda la semana—

--Anímate, Harry. La pasaremos bien, jugamos en los tragamonedas y en la mesa de punta y banca. —dijo Nahiara, zarandeando a Harry del brazo. El aludido consultó de nuevo su reloj y suspiró.

--Está bien, vamos. —Soltó al fin—pero tú te quedas—ordenó, señalando a Nahiara con su índice derecho, mientras se levantaba del mueble.

--¡Pero Harry, he ido cientos de veces con Ron y contigo al casino. Además…--Nahiara se vio obligada a detener sus alegatos para convencer a Harry, porque éste le dedicó una de sus miradas de "sino haces lo que te digo, ya vas a ver como te va"—Está bien. Me quedo—masculló la jovencita, cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua a Harry. —Igual no quería ir.

—C☻P—

Harry y Ron llegaron al casino del Sheraton Four Points, alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Recorrieron el lugar, el ambiente era relajado. La gente apostaba en distintas mesas y metía monedas en las máquinas, esperanzados en ganar algo. Los amigos jugaron un par de veces en la mesa de blackjack, vale recalcar que sin mucha suerte y apostaron unos cuantos cientos en los dados. También con malos resultados; parecía que esa no era la noche de ninguno de los dos. Una vez derrotados se instalaron en el bar. Beber un par de tragos y conversar animados se vislumbraba como una excelente opción, tras perder bastante dinero; el barman, un hombre mayor, canoso y de abundante bigote de nombre Kevin, los atendió cordial; como siempre que iban a pasar la tarde al casino del Sheraton.

--Bueno, Harry. ¿Por qué no dejaste venir a Nahi con nosotros? Si sabes que le encantan los tragamonedas—

--Bien conoces que pienso que un casino no es un lugar para una jovencita, Ron. Apenas si tiene quince años. —

--Debiste decírselo entonces, recuerdo que cuando tenía su edad, detestaba que mamá me prohibiera ir con mis hermanos cuando ellos salían, sin siquiera darme motivos de peso—confesó el pelirrojo, remembrando su juventud. —Esperó que al menos si la lleves a la inauguración de la galería de arte—

--Claro que me acompañará, es un ambiente perfecto como para que una niña se relacione y disfrute de una tarde cultural—Ron Bufó, tomando un sorbo de su bebida—en cuanto a lo otro, no me gusta que nos vea tomar—Harry meneó un poco el contenido de su copa y lo bebió. —Excelente whisky, Kevin—

--Gracias, Señor Potter—

--Ni perder. —Susurró Ron, hizo una pausa y continuó— Te comento que pronto los gemelos abrirán su primera franquicia en América. Me aseguran que hay muchos inversionistas allá, interesados en Sortilegios Weasley—dijo el pelirrojo, bastante orgulloso de sus hermanos, mientras Kevin llenaba nuevamente su copa.

--Que bueno. Así Fred le compra aquellos muebles por los que Angelina le ha llorado tanto—rieron ambos—Si que es tacaño tu hermano, Ron. Con todo lo que gana—

--No es tacaño, es ahorrador—aclaró el pelirrojo, con aire solemne. —aunque ahora que lo pienso, te…lo que faltaba—Ron señaló con su copa, por encima del hombro de su amigo, la entrada del casino. Harry, que estaba de espaldas a las puertas de ingreso, instintivamente se giró sobre su asiento y apesadumbrado vio como hacía su entrada triunfal Bianca Carrara: la pelinegra, heredera millonaria, socialitè, y ex-prometida de Harry. Ella caminó con paso resuelto hacia ellos, llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas ceñido a su figura, una diadema también blanca y unos zapatos de tacón color crema que hacían juego con su cartera pequeña; los hombres la miraban con devoción a medida que avanzaba, sin duda alguna era una muy hermosa mujer. Harry consultó su reloj, pero no lo cargaba.

--Que raro—murmuró Harry.

--Ya se que es rara. No sé como pudiste pensar en casarte con ella—

--Hablo de mi reloj—Harry se volteó hacia Ron—creí que lo cargaba. —

--Hola, cosita—saludó melosamente Bianca, dándole un beso a Harry en los labios—hola, Ron. ¿Cómo estás?—

--Excelente, Bianca, gracias. —Ron hizo una ligera pausa y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, en un ademán de haber olvidado algo.--¿Qué creen? Me olvide del violín en la mesa de Blackjack, así que me voy. Hasta luego. Nos vemos, Kevin. —

--Hasta la próxima, Señor Weasley. Vuelva pronto—se despidió el barman.

--Por fin solos, cosita—Bianca se acercó más al pelinegro, arrimando su espalda al pecho de Harry, y haciendo que este la estreche entre sus brazos. —Te he extrañado, cosita. Me quedé muy mal luego de que me pediste que me marchara de tu casa la otra noche, cuando se fueron aquella mujer castaña, Ron y los demás. Todos parecían conmocionados. ¿Qué extraño, no?—inquirió desenfadada la mujer, quien de haber visto el semblante en el rostro de Harry, habría preferido dejar la charla para otro momento—Además, creí que te gustaría saber que había llegado ya de mi viaje. Para mí fue un mes muy largo—Se volteó, dándole la cara a Harry, mirándole directo a los ojos, con ternura. Este, adoptó una postura de infinita paciencia para comenzar a hablar con ella. — ¿Me extrañaste no es así?—preguntó la mujer.

--Bianca, ya lo hablamos antes de que te fueras a París hace un mes—

--Me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, Harry. —Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del mago y sonrió— Me parece que un mes es más que suficiente para aclarar las ideas que hay en esa bella cabecita—aclaró la mujer, pasando sus delicados y largos dedos por los cabellos del mago. —Yo sé que tú me amas, Harry. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Debes dejar de temer al compromiso, y así permitirle al mundo entero saber que Harry Potter ha encontrado su verdadero y único amor—exclamó ella, con aire soñador. A Harry, su máscara de infinita paciencia comenzaba a caérsele a pedazos, no concebía como una mujer podía estar tan alejada de la realidad y ni siquiera darse cuenta.

--Bianca, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, yo amo a otra. Acaso no te das cuenta que yo no quiero nada contigo. Ya discutimos esto, mujer. —

--Ya hable con papi, él se encargará de conseguir el organizador para la boda, el viaje y los anillos. Yo personalmente me encargaré de las invitaciones, la decoración y las flores—Bianca río—habrá muchas, muchas flores.

--¡Por Merlín, mujer! ¿Qué parte de que no va a haber boda, que no va a haber viaje y que no va a haber ni una maldita flor no has entendido? ¡Rayos!—barbotó Harry, asiéndola por los brazos y alejándola de él, lo poco que le quedaba de su infinita paciencia se fue al trasto.

--Que susceptible estás hoy, cosita. Será mejor que dejemos lo de la organización de nuestra boda para otro rato. —Bianca se prendió del cuello de Harry con sus brazos, y le plantó un asfixiante beso en los labios, que el pelinegro tajó de inmediato; la tomó por los brazos nuevamente y le dedicó una mirada exasperada, a la que ella sonrió—Te llamo luego, cosita. Te amo—se despidió la mujer y se marchó. Harry, quien estaba de espaldas a las puertas de entrada del casino, se volteó para verla irse. "_Como quisiera ahorcarla"_, pensó Harry.

—C☻P—

--Hola, pecosa. Que gusto verte pasa por favor—Dijo Hermione, abrazando a Ginny a la vez que abría la puerta de la suite del hotel donde se hospedaba.

--Gracias—Ambas caminaron hasta la sala, tomaron asiento, y Hermione convocó unas cervezas de mantequilla.

--¿Qué te trae por acá?—

--Te traje esto, Parvati me pidió que te lo entregará personalmente—Ginny abrió su cartera y sacó un sobre dorado, que extendió a la castaña.

--¿Qué es esto?—

--La invitación para la inauguración de la nueva Galería de Arte de Parvati—

--¡En serio! Me muero por verla, tenemos tanto que conversar—Hermione se detuvo en secó, arqueó una ceja, al fijarse en la extraña actitud de la menor de los Weasley. — ¿No viniste solo para entregarme este sobre, o sí, Ginny?—inquirió Hermione, escrutando a la pelirroja con la mirada.

--Somos amigas, no sé por qué dudas de mí—objetó, ofendida—Quería verte, así que aproveché que el coach del equipo se reportó enfermo. Además, andaba por el vecindario—

--Gin—

--¿Si?—

--¿Andabas por el vecindario? ¡Si las Harpies entrenan en Cambridge!—

--Está bien, está bien—replicó Ginny—no andaba por el vecindario, pero quería saber que ha sido de ti y Harry. Me quedé bastante preocupada cuando nos fuimos de su casa—Hermione respiró hondo, bebió de su botella y sonrió, tímida, a su amiga.

--Así que Harry te mandó—siseó la castaña.

--No es así, Hermione. Él no me pidió que viniera a verte, yo quería hacerlo, ya te dije que estaba preocupada por ti. No me contestas las llamadas, nunca estás en el hotel…llegué a pensar que te habías regresado para Nueva York—Confesó la pelirroja, llevando una mano a la rodilla de la castaña.

--Vamos, Gin. Te lo dije en casa de Harry aquella noche, regrese por ustedes, regresé para quedarme—

--¿Y qué hay de Harry?—

Hermione corrió un rebelde mechón tras su oreja y le dedicó una extraña mirada a su amiga.

--Fue iluso de mi parte creer que luego de tanto tiempo, lo que vivimos ambos seguiría como antes. —Hermione le guiño un ojo a Ginny—es mejor que me olvide ya de él—

--Estás muy equivocada, Hermione. Las cosas no son como tú piensas, Harry no tiene nada con esa loca—

--Yo los vi, Gin—murmuró Hermione, evitando la mirada de su amiga.

--Pues déjame decirte que lo que piensas que hay entre esa mujer y Harry dista mucho de la realidad—

--Mira, Gin. Yo sé que…--

--Tu no sabes nada—barbotó Ginny, interrumpiendo a su amiga—aunque si me dejaras, yo podría aclararte ciertas cosas que tú no alcanzas a comprender—la castaña examinó con detenimiento el rostro de la pelirroja. Sus facciones angulosas, sus pómulos y su nariz surcadas de pecas, el semblante obstinado que le caracterizaba y aquellos ojos marrones que no admitían un no por respuesta. Caviló por unos segundos más, hasta que se decidió.

--Soy toda oídos, Gin—

—C☻P—

--Gracias por el número de Lavender, me muero por verla a ella también. Talvez podamos reunirnos otro día las tres a tomar algo y seguir platicando. —

-- Claro. Me encantaría, Hermione. —Parvati sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de terciopelo roja que vestía, una tarjeta de presentación, que le extendió a la castaña. — Toma, este es mi número. Llámame para ponernos de acuerdo—

--Te lo prometo, ahora vete, no quiero que digan que te estamos monopolizando o algo parecido—bromeó Hermione, con un ademán.

--Estaré por aquí, dando una vuelta a los posibles clientes. Espero que la exhibición sea del agrado de ambos—

--Me encantó verte, Parvati. —

--A mi también. Me llamas, no te olvides. —La bruja sonrió. — Me dio gusto verte nuevamente, Malfoy. —

--El gusto ha sido mío, Parvati—dijo Draco, con su peculiar y seductor arrastre de palabras. Hizo una ligera venia, tomando la mano de Parvati y depositó un suave beso con la comisura de los labios—Estoy seguro que esta exhibición será un éxito—

--Por favor, vas a hacer que me ruborice—río con disimulo Parvati—ahora, si me disculpan—La joven caminó entonces hacia la entrada de la galería, a platicar con una pareja, que observaba encantada una pintura con motivos florales; aunque en el trayecto casi tropezó en dos ocasiones, por voltearse para observar como Malfoy aún le sonreía.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, con un divertido mohín en su rostro.

--¿Qué?—preguntó Draco, también arqueando una ceja.

--¿Qué fue eso?—

--No entiendo—

--¿Siempre eres así?—

--No depende de mí, Hermione. Soy lo que ves—aclaró el rubio, tomando por el mentón el rostro de la castaña. El corazón le golpeó con tanta fuerza contra el pecho, que en un momento pensó que se le iba a salir de su sitio. — ¿Sientes la tensión en el aire, o soy solo yo?—

No había forma de que pudieran negar su pasión. Los rodeaba como un rayo durante una tormenta, despidiendo chispas en el aire y creando una atmósfera que se estaba volviendo cada vez más opresiva, con cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

--Creo que tu barómetro se descompuso, Malfoy. O tal vez lo que sucede es, que tus galanterías, tu actitud de varonil seguridad y tu sonrisa de ensueño no surten efecto en mí—soltó Hermione, tomando también al rubio por el mentón y moviéndolo lentamente, como jugando. Las palabras, el tono intenso y profundo con el que las pronunció y la mirada sensual con las que las acompañó, todo junto, le hicieron sentir al Slytherin un escalofrío de anticipación, emocionándose cada vez más con la idea de hacer suya a Hermione.

--¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, Malfoy?—le preguntó con acritud Harry, que dado el intenso momento en el que estaban enfrascados Draco y Hermione, llegó a su lado sin que se percatasen de su presencia.— ¿A alguna otra mujer a la que puedas destrozarle la vida?—

Su ácido comentario fue recibido con una mirada larga e inquisitiva del rubio, que empeoró el ya incómodo vacío que comenzaba a sentir Hermione en el estómago.

--¿Qué quieres de mí, Potter?—inquirió Draco, dando un par de pasos para quedar así frente a Harry, en una actitud desafiante y orgullosa, digna de un Malfoy.

--De ti no quiero nada. Solo deja de acosar a Hermione—

--¡Harry!—espetó indignada Hermione. — Yo lo invité, le pedí que me acompañara. No te imagines cosas que no son— La concurrencia del evento empezó a lanzar miradas reprobatorias, por la escena que presenciaban.

--¿Le pediste a…—Harry meditó sus palabras, haciendo una pausa mientras miraba de los pies a la cabeza al rubio— a esta serpiente que te acompañara? ¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?—barbotó el pelinegro, dedicándole una mirada severa a la castaña.

--Cuida tus modales, Potter. O te aseguro que tu único pesar cuando te levantes mañana, no será solo el haber hecho el ridículo en esta galería—Malfoy apuntó con su índice derecho a Harry, en un gesto provocador.

--¿Me amenazas?—Harry avanzó un poco más, quedando mucho más cerca del rubio, a la vez que se apuntaba a si mismo en el pecho— ¿Malfoy, me estás amenazando? ¿A mí?— la contienda parecía inminente.

Para Hermione, la incomodidad y el bochorno público se estaban convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Escuchaba la murmuración de las personas, golpeándole los tímpanos y sentía las miradas enfadadas y reprobatorias de las que era blanco. Sentía también todos sus nervios en tensión, como agujas que se clavan en la piel, como cuando la sangre vuelve a un brazo dormido, pero multiplicado por cien

--¡Paren ya, por favor!—espetó la bruja, sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz. El grito de ella pareció por un momento dominar a los enfrentados. Harry se llevó una mano al cabello y se masajeó la nuca; Draco respiró muy hondo, pasó la lengua por sus labios y miró a Hermione.

--Me voy ya. ¿Quieres que te lleve?—Inquirió el rubio, sin aparatar la vista de los marrones ojos de la mujer.

--Lo siento, Draco. Pero será mejor que me regrese al hotel sola. —Harry resopló al escuchar esto, mirando a Draco con desprecio y odio.

--Si es lo que deseas…cuídate—Malfoy comenzó entonces a caminar hacia la salida, pero luego tan solo de dar unos cuantos pasos, volteó y examinó a Harry de pies a cabeza. --No vales nada, Potter—soltó con amargura. Continuó caminando, perdiéndose de vista.

Sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas, un desmesurado odio y deseo de destruir al rubio comenzó a apoderarse de él, pero este instinto se vio reprimido cuando observó el semblante taciturno de Hermione, en sus ojos podía distinguir claramente su decepción.

--Hermione, no creas que…--

No llegó a terminar la frase. Sin siquiera pensarlo levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada. El ruido de la palma de la mano contra el rostro de Harry sonó fuerte, casi retumbando en toda la galería.

Harry tragó saliva y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

--No puedo creerlo de ti, Harry. ¡Eres un idiota!—le insultó, poniendo todo el odio que pudo encontrar en su cuerpo. Dio una vuelta y se marchó, entre mordaces comentarios y miradas de censura y reproche de la gente.

—C☻P—

La noche se perfilaba bastante mala desde antes incluso de salir de casa. Nahiara había caído con gripe y el Doctor le ordenó quedarse en cama reposando. Ron tenía interminables pilas de papeles acumulados por revisar en el trabajo, teniendo que desistir a la idea de ir con su amigo a la galería; así que Harry tuvo que acudir al evento de aquella noche solo. Lo que no sabía era que, tras la bochornosa escena de la que fuera parte en la galería, la situación solo empeoraría más, empeoraría más por culpa de Draco Malfoy.

Entró a su habitación sin encender las luces, conocía de memoria la ubicación de sus efectos personales. Su enorme cama, el escritorio, las cómodas, los asientos junto al ventanal que daba al patio, el guardarropa de cedro, y su librero junto a la puerta que conectaba al baño.

Se dio un baño con agua helada, eso siempre le servía para despejarse. Repasaba mentalmente todo lo acontecido aquella noche, mientras las gotas se estrellaban inclementes contra su desnudo cuerpo: las personas murmurando, el rostro exacerbado de Hermione, la actitud desafiante de Malfoy… ¿Qué hacía Malfoy con ella? ¿Cómo era posible que le pidiera a aquella serpiente, a aquel ser despreciable que le acompañase a un evento del que se hablaría durante semanas? La simple idea de verlos juntos era algo inconcebible. ¿Se frecuentaban acaso? Notó un halo extraño rodeándoles, se veían compenetrados, como cómplices. ¿Imaginaba cosas?

El efecto refrescante y tranquilizador del agua le abandonó cuando salió de la ducha. Las ideas se aglomeraban dentro de su cabeza, eran tantas cosas a la vez, eran tantas cosas que sintió asfixiarse.

Un timbre le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su celular sonaba sobre la cómoda.

--Potter—

--Harry, soy yo, Seamus. Hasta que por fin te localizo. He tratado de comunicarme contigo toda la tarde. ¿Sabías que el chiste de los celulares es que los lleves a donde vayas?—

--Seamus, amigo. En este momento no quiero saber nada. Hablamos mañana ¿te parece?—

--Harry, lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar hasta mañana—El pelinegro tomó asiento sobre su cama, respiró hondo tratando de ordenar sus ideas, se acomodó la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura y prosiguió.

--Te escucho—

--Veras—tosió Seamus—En la tarde estuve por la oficina de patentes, para registrar el perfume que lanzaríamos estas navidades, ya sabes de cual te hablo—

--Claro, claro. —

--Resulta que la fórmula ya fue patentada—lo que oyó Harry, en un principio le pareció una de las cómicas ocurrencias de Seamus, pero aquella noche el no estaba como para eso.

--Seamus, por favor. La cabeza me mata, déjate de bromas—

--Vamos, Harry. Sabes que nunca bromearía con algo como esto. —

--¿Es en serio entonces? ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?—

--Así es, Harry. Espionaje corporativo. —El pelinegro tragó en seco, nunca hubiese esperado una llamada de Seamus, alrededor de la media noche, para informarle que algún bastardo había vendido al mejor postor millones en investigación y desarrollo de fórmulas; aunque después de lo que vivió en la galería, pensaba que ya nada podría sorprenderle. "_Draco y Hermione, espionaje corporativo, esto debe ser una cruel broma del destino, que se empecinaba en no permitirle un momento de tranquilidad"_, pensó Harry, a la vez que masajeaba su sien derecha.

--¿Sigues ahí, Harry?—

--¿Sabes quien la registró?—

Seamus tenía una tonta expresión en el rostro, que de haberla visto Harry, habría sospechado que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

--Está registrado a nombre del Consorcio Malfoy—

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No les ha gustado? Espero que sí, ya que es relativamente complicado escribir un FF, aún considerando que lo hago para desestresarme.

¿Esperan que Hermione perdone a Harry, ahora que Ginny le contó la verdad sobre Bianca?

¿Será que Draco consigue enamorar a Hermione, haciendo que olvide al pelinegro de los ojos verdes para siempre?

¿Acaso Harry consigue solucionar los problemas en la empresa, evitar que Malfoy le arrebate lo que es suyo y hacer que los lectores me dejen reviews? Ojalá que sí!

¿Quién es Nahiara Nader y qué papel juega dentro de la historia?

¿Piensas que es un Draco/Hermione o un Harry/Hermione?

Las respuestas a estas y más interrogantes que se irán planteando conforme avance la trama, solo las podrás averiguar si sigues leyendo…y dejas reviews.

Vamos, que un review no cuesta nada, y eso me anima a escribir un siguiente capítulo con más acción, romance, desengaños y peleas por el amor de una hermosa castaña…

Pilas…

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de profesión

Escritor y farrero por vocación

-


	4. Cara a Cara

Mis queridos lectores;

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora, en realidad tenía la intención de subir el capítulo en menos tiempo, pero por azares del destino no he podido. Agradezco infinitamente a todos quienes me han dejado un review; mis más sinceros agradecimientos por el tiempo que se han molestado en leer el fict y en escribir un par de palabras de apoyo.

Debo advertir, que este capítulo contiene escenas relativamente fuertes, que a ciertas personas puede que les moleste o desagrade (lemon). Espero haberlo hecho bien, dado que es el primero que escribo, así que no sean malos con la crítica y disfruten.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo IV

Cara a Cara

Ronald Weasley miró la soñolienta cara de la mujer en la cama. Estuvo a punto de cambiar de parecer. Sólo a punto.

Tenía un aspecto tan pacífico, tan inocente. Estaba tan hermosa. Era imposible olvidarse de la noche que acababan de pasar, la incandescente pasión compartida con ella. Estiró la mano y le tocó el hombro.

--Luna…--la llamó, en voz baja.

No le respondió. Estaba dormida, cansada por la noche que habían pasado juntos, en la que ninguno de los dos había podido pegar el ojo. Decidido a no ablandarse por su aspecto tan inocente, la volvió a mover, observándola cambiar de postura y quejarse, todavía medio dormida.

--Buenos días. —

Oyó aquellas palabras a la distancia, sin saber de donde procedían. Solo cuando se movió por la cama y sintió las sabanas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del hombre que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la mano apoyada en su hombro.

--¿Ronald? –-

¡Claro que era Ronald! ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado de su nombre? ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado del hombre al que le había entregado su corazón? El hombre que el día anterior le había puesto un anillo de oro en su dedo, haciéndola la más dichosa de las mujeres.

Se estiró y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

--Buenos días, mi amor—

Se sonrojó un poco al recordar ciertas escenas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, para saborear los besos que le había dado la noche anterior.

Dirigió su sonrisa, con un tono deliberado de sensualidad, directamente a sus ojos color azul, inclinando la cabeza de forma provocativa, mientras se apartaba los mechones de pelo rubio de su cara en forma de corazón.

--Querido mío—murmuró, saboreando el sonido de cada palabra.

Le dolía todavía el cuerpo un poco. Pero le daba lo mismo, porque el placer que ella había experimentado la noche anterior había sido tan exultante, tan intenso, que no sabía como su cerebro no se había roto en pedazos.

Un placer que deseaba sentir otra vez.

Ella creía que Ron deseaba lo mismo. De hecho, cuando se había quedado dormida, pensó que se iba a despertar en sus brazos, que él la saludaría con besos, excitando su cuerpo, de la misma forma que lo hizo la noche anterior.

Por eso era tan desconcertante encontrárselo sentado al borde de la cama, mirándola de forma apesadumbrada, casi molesta y completamente vestido.

--¿Qué hora es?—le preguntó, con cierta preocupación, recordando los pendientes que tenía que resolver en El Profeta.

--Las siete y media—

--¡Qué temprano! ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado?—

Luna estiró la mano y le acarició la suya, una mano ancha y fuerte, con los dedos grandes, que contrastaba con la blancura de las sabanas de la cama.

--Ven a la cama, anda—le murmuró, con tono seductor.

Ron movió en sentido negativo la cabeza, su mirada se posó en el anillo que ella llevaba en su dedo.

--¿No?—

La incredulidad afiló su voz, dando un tono de incertidumbre a aquella única sílaba. ¿Era aquel el mismo hombre que había sido tan insaciable la noche anterior? ¿Era el mismo Ron que no había parado en toda la noche, hasta caer agotados, sin dejarla un segundo, ni siquiera respirar?

--¿Qué te pasa, cariño?—le preguntó, casi susurrando— ¿Sucedió algo?—

Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos de color azul, como el mar, se clavaron en los perplejos de Luna. Había algo en esa mirada que la hizo preocuparse.

--Me llamó Harry hace unos veinte minutos. Ha sucedido algo terrible en la Empresa. —

—C☻P—

La noche anterior fue terrible, pero la situación que debía afrontar aquella mañana le resultaba bastante peor; lo sucedido en la inauguración de la galería de arte de Parvati fue la comidilla en todos los diarios londinenses; The Sun se mofaba diciendo que Harry era "la perfecta muestra del hombre iracundo", en periódicos como The Mirror y The Times, hacía alusión al triángulo amoroso que incluía un pelinegro, un rubio y una castaña. Él estaba acostumbrado a que la prensa rosa se dedique a seguirlo, fotografiarlo y a endosarle amoríos por todos lados, pero que la voz haya corrido tan rápido lo asustaba. Revisó sumariamente los diarios matutinos, mientras tomaba un desayuno frugal. Pasó en la oficina casi toda la mañana con Seamus, Ron y Percy, tratando el asunto del robo de la fórmula y el espionaje corporativo del que fueron víctimas, en compañía de sus abogados. Al final todo el asunto se tornó demasiado "legal" para su gusto, se despidió de sus amigos y de los asesores legales y se marchó del lugar. Sabía que, si en realidad quería solucionar el problema que tenía entre manos, solo lo podría hacer en un lugar: en el Consorcio Malfoy.

Conducía con poca precaución; árboles, casas, autos y peatones lo acompañaban en su ensimismamiento, todo parecía tan cercano, a un simple movimiento, pero a la vez era todo tan lejano, como a una inaccesible lontananza.

En su mente aún daban vuelta las escenas de ayer, atormentándolo. Recordó a Hermione gritándole indignada por el escándalo; él sabía que lo que dijo ella no lo sentía, pero es gracioso el pensar cuanto daño pueden hacer un par de palabras. Se descubrió a sí mismo riendo, a la vez que se peinaba los siempre rebeldes cabellos con una mano. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco, pensó por un momento. Soltó el aire de los pulmones, tratando de recuperar el aplomo que se desvanecía. De pronto se descubrió nuevamente riendo, esta vez recordando la primera noche de la llegada de Hermione a Londres, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvían a estar solos.

Flashback

Harry se había perdido en la inmensidad de los marrones ojos de Hermione. Hasta ese día, no había tenido el valor de buscarla; una llamada de vez en cuando, una tarjeta para navidad, era toda la comunicación que entre ellos hubo durante aquel tiempo, palabras que a tanta distancia las percibía tan lejanas y sin sentido. Hasta ese día.

Sintió un irrefrenable deseo de volver a acercarse a Hermione, hacerla suya se le antojaba más necesario que el mismo respirar; ella era el soplo de vida que tanto le hacía falta. La amaba. Había sido un tonto hace ocho años.

Ella estaba temerosa, confundida. No necesitaba escapar, necesitaba apoyo, lo necesitaba a él, pero prefirió dejarla escapar. Maldito aquel día, maldito aquel día y maldita la peor decisión de su vida: dejarla ir. Ella estuvo para él siempre. ¡Siempre, por Merlín! Por qué fue tan idiota, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba desesperadamente y la dejó escapar tan fácil. El dolor le carcomió por dentro, lacerante durante todos estos años, pero ahora ella estaba ahí, frente a él; tan dulce y serena como cuando disfrutaban del esplendor del atardecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts o con paciencia y ternura ayudaba a sus amigos a terminar infranqueables tareas, hasta bien entrada la noche.

Incapaz de soportar durante más tiempo aquella sensación, acercó su cabeza y pasó un dubitativo dedo por sus labios, para luego darle un cálido beso. A Hermione, su respiración le rasgaba los pulmones, que agonizaban por la tensión. Cada respiración le suponía un casi doloroso esfuerzo, lograba sentir la pasión que destilaba Harry por los poros, lograba sentirse viva de nuevo.

Cuando no tuvieron más remedio que separarse para respirar, Harry no dejo de mirarla ni un solo momento.

—Cuanto deseaba esto…--dijo Harry, con voz ronca, jadeando como si acabara de correr el maratón— No sabes cuanto te extrañaba, Hermione. —

--Ven conmigo—contestó ella, medio dándole una orden, medio sugiriéndoselo, a la vez que le extendía su mano para guiarle. —Ven, Harry—

Tardaron en llegar al dormitorio más de lo que Hermione había previsto, ya que cada dos pasos, Harry se paraba y la besaba, cada vez de forma más apasionada. A cada beso, la respiración se hacía más entrecortada, haciendo que su cabeza le diera vueltas, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza.

Solo podía sentir la excitación que salía de todos los poros de su cuerpo, la reciente necesidad, formando una espiral dentro de ella, el calor de su sangre, los latidos de su corazón, el dolor por la hinchazón de sus pechos, y las palpitaciones del punto más recóndito entre sus piernas.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Toda una vida, cuando Harry cerró la puerta y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Metiéndole una mano por debajo del cabello, le agarró la cabeza por la nuca, acercó la suya y la besó en los labios.

Hermione tan sólo pudo pegar su cuerpo contra el de Harry, para sentir su miembro en erección, abandonándose a sus sensaciones. Al fin podía dar rienda suelta a todas sus frustraciones de pasadas relaciones, entregarse al hombre que deseaba, experimentar la fuerza del amor. Lo besó, se restregó, le incitó, abriendo las puertas de la necesidad, consciente de que iba a ser incapaz de cerrarlas.

Con una mano, Harry empezó a desabrocharle la blusa de seda negra, con mucha lentitud.

--Quiero disfrutar cada minuto, cada sonido, cada olor…

Bajó la cabeza y empezó a besar el cuello, inhalando la fragancia de su olor personal. Con la lengua, recorrió su cuello, bajando de poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus pechos, mordisqueándole los pezones.

--¿Quieres más?—preguntó ella, con una sonrisa extasiada.

--¡Más!—repitió Harry, chupándole los pezones.

Hermione se agarró al pelo de él, apretando su cabeza contra ella, incapaz de resistir el placer que él le estaba dando. Cuando le mordió el pezón, casi se queda sin respiración, intensificando su pasión con la habilidad de un experto.

Pero segundos más tardes, incluso aquello le pareció insuficiente. Mientras su atención se concentraba en una parte de ella, había otras zonas sensibles que se volvían impacientes, que exigían el mismo éxtasis voluptuoso.

No pudo permanecer inmóvil más tiempo. Quería sentirlo, tocarle su piel, explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como hace años, y como hace años, sentirlo dentro de ella.

Le quitó de forma atropellada el terno y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo lo mismo con la camisa y su corbata. El tacto de su piel en sus dedos fue como si se prendiese un polvorín. Con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, respirando con satisfacción, cuando al fin lo logró.

--Tranquila—le dijo Harry.

--¿Tranquila?—murmuró Hermione— Te deseo…

Trataba de meter aire en sus pulmones, pero no lo conseguía. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

--Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás—

La agarró en brazos y la puso en la cama. La besó en la boca y disfrutó con su lengua del interior de la misma, hasta conseguir que ella arquease su cuerpo y empezara a restregarse contra él. Con un movimiento, Harry se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, sus hermosos y marrones ojos

--Te amo. Te amo como antes, como siempre—

Aquellas palabras llenaron de felicidad a Hermione. Se pegó a él aún más y ronroneó como una gata en celo.

Le acarició los músculos de su espalda y sus hombros, subiendo poco a poco hasta la sus rebeldes y oscuros cabellos.

--Igual de rebeldes—murmuró ella. Harry soltó una risita, por el comentario de Hermione. —Si supieras las veces que he soñado con este momento, cuanto había deseado acariciarte todo el cuerpo…

De las palabras pasó a la acción.

--tus hombros, tu espalda…--Mientras Hermione hablaba, iba recorriendo las partes del cuerpo de Harry que mencionaba. Poco a poco bajó hasta la cintura y le metió la mano por debajo de los pantalones y le acarició el trasero.

--¡Ey!—gruñó Harry—. ¡Estás buscándote problemas!—

--¿En serio?—preguntó ella, con gesto burlón—. Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo.

Subió la mano hasta la cintura y con ayuda de Harry, pronto le quitó toda la ropa que él llevaba encima.

El deseo se intensificaba con cada segundo. Restregó de forma sinuosa su cuerpo contra el de Harry. Sus pechos contra el vello del de él, sintiendo su estomago contra el suyo. Un poco más bajo, la fuerza ardiente y dura de su masculinidad la rozaba, como si fuera terciopelo, en sus muslos, haciéndola quejarse de deseo, un deseo que no podía reprimir por más tiempo.

Pero Harry tenía más sorpresas en su repertorio, adquiridas con el pasar de los años, y las utilizó con destreza consumada, tocándola, acariciándola, besándola, mordisqueándola. Cuando sus ágiles dedos encontraron la calidez y humedad del centro de su feminidad, Hermione empezó a jadear, retorciendo su cuerpo, incapaz de controlarse.

De pronto sintió su cuerpo en llamas, que irradiaban desde un punto en el centro de su ser, y supo que todos sus pensamientos se concentraban justo en ese punto.

Cada vez que pensaba no iba a ser capaz de soportar por más tiempo, descubría otra variante de placer, algo más intenso parecido a la tortura.

Hasta que Harry se puso encima de ella y la obligó a abrirse de piernas. Durante unos segundos estuvo dudando, sobre todo cuando vio algo en su mirada que la hizo sentirse indefensa. Pero al momento siguiente, cuando él entró en ella de con una fuerza inusitada, se le olvidó por completo.

Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio, de su ser. Se dejó llevar. Sus manos se asían a los músculos de los hombros de Harry, su espalda arqueándose por la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo más dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se elevó cada vez más alto, moviéndose en espiral hacia un sol ardiente que pensó, la iba a reducir a cenizas. Pero no le importaba, porque en lo único que pensaba era en sentirse satisfecha.

Cuando su cuerpo sintió la última oleada de calor, oyó su propia voz, ronca y forzada, pronunciando el nombre de Harry en alto. El sonido fue tan salvaje, tan primitivo, que no pudo reconocerlo como propio. A los pocos segundos, se oyó también el grito de Harry, pronunciando su nombre, emitiendo un sonido ronco y salvaje que parecía sacado de los más profundo de su ser.

Fin del Flashback

—C☻P—

El alba sorprendió a Hermione en su cama de hotel, cubierta con sus sabanas de seda, acurrucada entre grandes almohadones blancos. Estaba despierta, pero lo último que quería era abrir los ojos. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si le oprimiesen el pecho, como si una congoja le dificultase la respiración. Se cuestionaba a sí misma, sobre la decisión de volver a Londres. Ella tenía todo en Nueva York; casa, carro, amigos, un trabajo estupendo por el que recibía sumas exorbitantes. No podía quejarse, tenía todo lo que cualquier persona puede desear a los veinticinco años, todo excepto…

Se sintió molesta al recordar la noche anterior, el bochorno, la indignación, las miradas de reproche y censura, el gesto conmocionado de Parvati al ver arruinado su evento; pero más que todo lo anterior, le molestaba la actitud de Harry. Tan posesivo y violento; era como haber visto a un desconocido enfrentarse a Malfoy.

Consideró entonces la ironía de la situación. Malfoy siempre había sido para ella un extraño, un arrogante y presuntuoso muchacho inmaduro. Siempre fastidiando, siempre inquietando; pero ahora era un hombre distinto. Un hombre atento y comprensivo; en todo su tiempo dentro de Hogwarts, jamás creyó que asociaría las palabras atento y comprensivo con la figura del rubio. Se sentía hasta identificada con él, ambos habían cambiado desde su salida del colegio, de tal forma y a tal grado, que ya muy poco quedaba de lo que habían sido.

En cambio, la actitud del nuevo Harry la asustaba. Desde que lo conocía, él se había constituido en una especie de referente, en cuanto al sexo opuesto se refería. Tan noble y entregado a los demás; valiente y decidido, su convicción y aplomo fueron durante mucho tiempo un pilar para ella, un pilar que siempre recordaba con admiración y cariño. Un pilar que veía desquebrajarse con la actitud de él. Una actitud intolerante y despótica.

Se estiró completamente sobre su cama, el malestar le estaba pasando ya. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, percibiendo como estos se adaptaban a los primeros rayos de sol, que se colocaban por entre las persianas del ventanal en su cuarto. ¿Dónde estaría Harry? ¿Estaría pensando acaso en ella? Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a una de las almohadas, imaginando que era el cuerpo de Harry, imaginando con los ojos cerrados, que él le susurraba al oído lo arrepentido que estaba y que la amaba más que a nada. No sabía por qué, pero no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera Harry, ella no podía estar molesta con él por mucho tiempo.

Se soltó del almohadón, que momentáneamente remplazaba a Harry en su cama, y se asomó a la ventana. La mañana londinense se le antojaba perfecta, tenía una magnífica vista del Támesis y de las antiguas casas sobre la libera.

Aspiró muy hondo. Hasta ella llegó un aroma de pan caliente y calabaza que le abrió el apetito de inmediato. Soltó el aire en sus pulmones y sonrió; decidió que luego de la noche que había pasado y el debacle emocional matutino por el que atravesó, bien podría aprovechar el día, para solucionar un par de asuntos pendientes que aún la molestaban.

—C☻P—

--Pase Señor Potter, el Señor Malfoy le atenderá ahora—dijo una atractiva mujer de rasgos orientales, sentada tras un escritorio, con una sonrisa a la que Harry asintió, mecánicamente.

--Gracias—Se puso de pie, y avanzó a través de un pasillo. El ruido de la madera bajo sus pies, le recordó la vieja alacena bajo la que dormía en casa de sus tíos, una sensación que intensificó el desagradable momento por el que pasaba. Continuó caminando y se perdió a través de dos grandes puertas de madera: la oficina de Draco Malfoy.

Lo primero que notó fue que la oficina de Malfoy era más grande que la de él. Se veía muy ostentosa y recargada. Bustos de mármol, un par de libreros de brillante madera cubría la pared derecha del lugar, bellos cuadros y un peculiar retrato de Narcisa Malfoy adornaban sus muros. Dentro del lugar no era madera lo que pisaban los zapatos de Harry, sino una delicada alfombra con bordados y detalles en dorado y rojo, que al pelinegro se le antojaba bastante conocida y costosa.

Malfoy se incorporó de su enorme asiento, tras el también enorme escritorio de madera que ocupaba y salió con paso desenfadado pero cuidadoso, al encuentro de Harry, quien se encontraba en medio de los dos pilares de mármol blanco, en el centro de la imponente oficina del rubio.

--¿A qué debo tu presencia en mi oficina, Potter?—escupió el rubio, con un gélido tono en su característico arrastre de palabras, mientras observaba fijamente al pelinegro a los ojos.

--Estoy seguro que lo sabes, Malfoy. Existe algo que se llama competencia desleal. ¿Te suena el término?—replicó Harry, con una voz férrea y nada amilanada, acompañada con una mirada fría, como acero. El Slytherin resopló con el comentario e hizo un extraño mohín, mientras jugaba con su perfecta barba de candado.

--Tuviste tu oportunidad, Potter. Y como siempre, fallaste. Ella es demasiada mujer para ti—Draco hizo una momentánea pausa, mirando con desprecio a Harry de pies a cabeza, como lo hizo la noche anterior en la galería—Y aunque Hermione te lo explicó ayer—el tono de Malfoy tenía una inusitada paciencia—no hay nada entre nosotros. Pero eso puede cambiar más pronto de lo que imaginas. —

Harry no supo que clase de poder mágico evitó que la rabia contenida, el deseo de destruir y las ansias de proferir al rubio la mayor cantidad de injurias y daño posible, se apoderasen de él. Respiró muy hondo, primero se encargaría del asunto del robo de la fórmula, luego bien podría molerlo a golpes si se le antojaba.

--Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. No te hagas el tonto conmigo—espetó Harry, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

--Bueno, sino se trata de ella y no deseas invertir en Consorcio Malfoy—Draco sonrió, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos— no se de que más pueda tratarse esta conversación, Potter—

--El asunto del robo de nuestra fórmula no va a quedar impune, Malfoy. Te aseguro por lo más sagrado que, te haré pagar hasta el último de tus errores, maldito—barbotó el pelinegro, apuntando con su índice a Draco, en un amenazante gesto.

--¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tranquilo, Potter!—espetó el rubio, con un ademán que lo invitaba a tranquilizarse—Tus amenazas y advertencias me tienen sin cuidado. Además, no se de que tontería me estás hablando—

Harry trató de meter aire en sus pulmones, mantener una discusión relativamente civilizada con Malfoy, se le hacía casi tan terrible como una maldición imperdonable.

--Escucha bien…--Harry hizo una pausa necesarísima, para contener toda la ira que le provocaba el rubio—esto que has hecho no…—Harry no logró concluir su amenaza, ya que la voz de la secretaria de Malfoy lo interrumpió.

--Señor Malfoy, la señorita Hermione Granger por la dos—la voz de la mujer oriental fue para Harry, como una fría terrible ponzoña, clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser. ¡Hermione llamándolo a Malfoy! ¡Mi Hermione llamándolo al bastardo de Malfoy! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo! Por un instante a Harry le pareció, que la habitación le daba vueltas, vueltas que eran rápidas y terribles, lacerantes y angustiosas. Fue la voz de Malfoy la que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; se sintió entonces como un globo al que poco a poco se le escapa el aire.

--Gracias, Sayuri. ¿Me permites un momento, querido Potter?—Draco ensancho su sonrisa, una sensación de éxtasis consumado lo embargó, al ver el semblante derrotado de el pelinegro. La llamada de Hermione era más que oportuna. Tomó asiento tras su escritorio, presionó un botón y le sonrió a Harry, con el único fin de exacerbarlo.

--Buenos días, preciosa. Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta mañana?—

--Qué tal, Draco. Verás, yo… quería disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer. Lo último que deseaba era que…-- Hermione detuvo su comentario, seguramente no supo explicar con claridad, lo acontecido la noche anterior.

--No te preocupes. No tuviste la culpa de nada—

--Gracias, Draco— Harry seguía de pie, en medio de los dos pilares de mármol. La conversación entre la castaña y el rubio lo molestaba sobremanera, no concebía la idea de esta amistad entre ellos. ¡Amistad! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ellos no podían ser amigos, ellos no podían ser nada!

--Entonces, me llamaste para…--

--Ah, sí. Te llamé porque necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Tal vez podamos comer algo o tomarnos un café.

--Me encantaría salir contigo, Hermione—susurró Draco, esperando impacientar a Harry.

--¿Mañana a las dos, en El Arbolito te parece bien?—

--¿El Arbolito? Perfecto, Hermione, perfecto—contestó el rubio, arrastrando las palabras, a la vez que sonreía y observaba a Harry, que a diferencia de momentos antes, ahora parecía impasible y sereno.

--Hasta mañana, entonces. —

--Hasta mañana, Hermione. —

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, colocando los codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazando las manos, mientras que Harry se acercaba hacia él, con paso resuelto y decidido.

--Comete un solo error, uno solo y ya verás. Estaré detrás de ti en todo momento—Harry sonrió. Una gélida mueca que logró amilanar al rubio—Te voy a hacer pagar cada uno de tus errores, Malfoy. Te veré caer, maldito, o dejo de llamarme Harry James Potter. —susurró Harry, con un desprecio y odio renovado, levantando su dedo en una nueva amenaza. Por su mente cruzaba una sola y única idea: Acabar con Malfoy. Y sin darle oportunidad al rubio a replicar, se dio media vuelta y dando grandes zancadas salió de la oficina, azotando la puerta.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nuevamente agradezco los reviews, en especial a Chocolatito19 y a FrancisCatri, millón gracias por el apoyo. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en menos tiempo.

Sigan dejándome reviews, que como siempre digo, es un aliciente que me motiva a escribir un siguiente capítulo con más acción, romance, desengaños y peleas por el amor de una hermosa castaña…

Pilas…

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de profesión

Escritor y farrero por vocación


	5. Sacando las garras

Mis queridos lectores;

Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, e irónicamente lo he terminado en menos tiempo también. Les aseguro que en este capitulo encontrarán de todo…desde importantes revelaciones, hasta impactantes enfrentamientos.

Millón gracias por todos los reviews, gracias por la acogida que le han dado a mi fict, y por sobre todo, gracias al tiempo que le han dedicado; disfruten:

Capítulo V

Sacando las garras

--Por Merlín, Gin. Eso fue increíble—

--Y que esperabas, Dean. Yo soy la mejor. —dijo Ginny, con voz agitada.

--Eso no puedo negarlo—susurró Dean Thomas, entre jadeos, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos de la pelirroja desnuda sobre él, acariciándola con ternura, reverenciándola con deseo.

Ginny Weasley se levantó de encima de él, permitiéndole respirar con mayor facilidad y se tumbó en la cama. Tomó de la mesita de noche un tabaco y lo encendió. Le dio un par de bocanadas; sintiéndose satisfecha y cansada.

--Me encanta como me haces sentir—confesó Dean, acercándose a la pelirroja, acomodando un hombro sobre la cama, para así contemplarla mejor; admiraba su cuerpo grácil y sereno, un cuerpo que deseaba hacer suyo otra vez. Se veía preciosa a la tenue luz de las velas, que encendidas sobre el piso, alumbraban cándidas la habitación.

Ginny cubrió su desnudez con las sabanas azules de su cama, convocó un cenicero sobre la mesita de noche, donde depositó las cenizas de su tabaco. Se giró levemente para mirar a Dean a los ojos; la mirada de él la atravesaba, como tratando de revelar los misterios de su alma. Volvió a aspirar el humo, y lo descargó sobre él, sonriendo con prepotencia.

--¿Qué te pasa?—tosió Dean, moviéndose sobre la cama. —No seas traviesa, Gin—

Ginny bufó, remembrando su niñez. Recordando como su padre incontables veces la regañaba con dulzura, por hechizar a sus hermanos cuando la molestaban o, al verla trepándose a los árboles con agilidad. "_No seas traviesa, Gin_", le decía su padre con afecto e infinita paciencia. Cuanto lo extrañaba.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de aplacar el dolor que el pasado le causaba; no le gustaba sentirse así, no le gustaba recordar el pasado. Volvió a llenar sus pulmones con el suave humo, reconfortante y suave humo.

--Eres tan hermosa—susurró Dean, llevó una mano por debajo de la manta, jugando inquieto con su índice alrededor del ombligo de ella, acariciando su vientre, incitándola a jugar.—Te amo tanto, Gin. –-

--No empieces con tus cosas—

--Pero, Gin. —Dean aclaró su garganta para proseguir— Yo creo que es tiempo ya, de avanzar en nuestra relación—

La pelirroja inhaló el humo del tabaco, con una sonrisa; claramente divertida por el comentario del hombre a su lado.

—Mmm… ¿De qué relación estaríamos hablando, Dean?—

--De nosotros, Ginny. De nuestra relación. —

--Creo que no te han quedado las cosas claras. Yo te llamo y tú vienes, así de sencillo, Dean y ha sido así siempre. No hay un "nosotros" y no existe "nuestra relación"—aclaró Ginny, con su tono de infinita paciencia.

--¿Por qué actúas así? ¡¿No te importo acaso!—

--Tú eres un hombre, yo una mujer; ¿quieres que te haga un dibujo, ya sabías a que venías cuando te llame—

--¿Va a ser así siempre, yo no quiero ser tu juguete. Yo te quiero a ti, no te das cuenta. ¡Maldita sea, Gin, ¡Yo te amo!—

Ginny rodó los ojos y respiró hondo, ya había terminado su tabaco. Acomodó su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y haciendo una mueca indistinta, le dirigió una fría mirada a Dean.

-- Dean, hoy no estoy de humor para esto. Vístete y ándate—ordenó la pelirroja, con un ademán.

--¿Cómo?—

--¿Hablo chino, acaso? Agarra tus cosas, vístete y ¡ándate!—

El rostro de Dean se sonrojó con violencia, se sintió herido en su orgullo de hombre, como basura, se sintió como algo que usas y deshechas, así de fácil, así de sencillo, sin miramientos ni reparos. Se incorporó furibundo, buscó por el suelo de la habitación su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

--¿Sabes qué, no necesito esto, no te necesito a ti. ¡Ya estoy harto!—

--¿En serio?—inquirió Ginny, con ironía; entretenida por la escena que presenciaba. —No me había dado cuenta—

--¿Te burlas de mí?—la voz de Dean era pura frustración—Eres una cualquiera—escupió, mirando con desdén a la pelirroja. —La próxima vez que te sientas lujuriosa, hazme un favor y no me llames—

--Lo tendré en mente—

Los dientes de Dean comenzaron a rechinar por la ira. Cuando se hubo calzado los zapatos, le dirigió una última mirada cargada de desprecio a Ginny y salió de la habitación.

--No te olvides de cerrar con seguro—alcanzó a gritar Ginny, aún divertida, antes de escuchar a Dean azotar la puerta de la entrada a su departamento, cuando este salió.

Se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y tomó otro cigarro; notó entonces que en su celular tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de Luna. Marcó el número de la rubia, y mientras escuchaba el tono de espera, encendió el segundo cigarro, aspirando un par de veces.

--Hola, Gin. Por fin contestas—

--Qué tal, ¿para qué me buscabas?—

--Tengo que darte una noticia. —dijo Luna, con una voz totalmente emocionada.

--Aja...—

--No por celular, tienes que verla tú misma. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!—rió la rubia— Mañana, luego de tu entrenamiento—

--¡Luna, ¡por qué me haces esto, ¡Cuéntame ahora!—ordenó la pelirroja, mientras hacía una corta pausa para aspirar el humo del tabaco, impacientándose por la forma solemne y misteriosa, en la que su amiga jugaba con ella.

--Mañana en El Arbolito, dos de la tarde. —

--¡Cuéntame!—

--Mañana en El Arbolito, dos de la tarde. —repitió Luna, riendo entre dientes.

--¿En realidad no me vas a contar?—inquirió Ginny, con una vocecita de niña pequeña, esperando convencer a la rubia.

--Nop. Será hasta mañana. Llega temprano, por favor, no quiero tener que comenzar a comer sin ti—

--Está bien—confirmó Ginny, con desgana—mañana a las dos… ¡mala! —

--Chao, fea—se despidió Luna— ¡llega temprano!—

--Chao, boba—exclamó Ginny, riendo para sus adentros.

Se estiró sobre su cama, luego de terminar con su cigarro, imaginando que sería eso que tenía que contarle su amiga. ¿Acaso Ron le habría pedido matrimonio ya, no podía ser eso, Ron era muy lento y estaba casi segura que, necesitaba alguna pequeña ayuda, para dar ese paso. ¿Se iba a teñir el cabello, conociéndola, bien podría ser esa una opción. ¿Pensaba abandonar al tonto de su hermano? Sí, claro, y yo me acuesto con Voldemort, pensó con ironía. Así continuó, imaginando con que descabellada noticia le saldría Luna mañana cuando se reunieran, continuó, imaginando, hasta que la venció el sueño.

—C☻P—

--¡Me voy, Harry! ¡Chao!—gritó Nahiara desde el umbral de la casona, acomodando sobre su hombro una mochila. — ¡Chao, Dobby!—

Harry descendió, despacio, las escaleras hasta llegar a ella. Vestía una bata de cuadritos azules y unas raídas pantuflas de color rosado y verde, un presente navideño de su elfo doméstico. Su semblante se veía taciturno y apagado; llevaba el cabello bastante alborotado y unas enormes ojeras opacaban sus brillantes ojos verdes.

--Que mal te ves. ¿No dormiste bien?—

--¿Ya te vas?—

--En eso estaba. Sissi me espera afuera—

--Bueno, querida, suerte y anda con cuidado. ¡Y no presumas! Lo último que quiero es que te lastimes—la regañó Harry, con ternura; acercándose a la joven de ensortijados cabellos negros y facciones delicadas, depositando un afectuoso beso sobre su frente.

--Yo no presumo, Harry—replicó ella, con tono ofendido, pero sonriendo—Yo demuestro mis habilidades innatas y destreza superior en el arte hípico. No por nada he sido la campeona, durante tres años seguidos, de la competencia de San Isidro--

--Como sea. Ten cuidado—

--No te preocupes, que te van a salir canas verdes. —Harry bufó— Ya me voy, se me hace tarde—concluyó Nahiara, haciendo el gesto de consultar un inexistente reloj en su muñeca. Besó a Harry en la mejilla y echó a correr por el patio de enfrente, hasta llegar a un elegante auto negro, que la esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

Harry la observó marcharse, observó su andar desenfadado y su cabello negro bailar con el viento. Respiró hondo y sonrió complacido. Nahiara era una de las pocas razones, en ese momento, que conseguían sacarlo de su letargo emocional; tan inteligente e impetuosa, siempre decidida, siempre resuelta. Era una muchacha bastante madura, considerando que solo tenía quince años; ella era su motivo de mayor orgullo. Más que una fortuna incalculable, más que cualquiera de sus exitosas empresas, ella era su luz, ella era su pequeña niña. Recordó entonces como llegó Nahiara a su vida, aquel fatídico día en que perdió a un amigo, y ganó una hija.

Flashback

El cuerpo de Harry era azotado inclemente, por las frías gotas de lluvia que caían torrencialmente. Aquella noche de finales de octubre, el gélido viento nocturno jugaba, feroz, con las ramas de los árboles. Harry, cual poseído, corrió hasta la entrada de la Clínica Dawson, escuchando como retumbaban en sus tímpanos sus propias palpitaciones. Ya en el hall, recorrió con la mirada el interior.

Era una estancia enorme, sumamente iluminada y pulcra, con enfermeras yendo y viniendo, gente que se quejaba y personas que con paciencia aguardaban por noticias de sus allegados en sendas sillas, apostadas sobre la pared a un lado de él. Se quitó los lentes y pasó una mano por su rostro mojado, notó entonces que estaba tiritando, tal vez de frío, tal vez de desasosiego. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de usar su varita, para realizar un encantamiento impermeabilizador, mientras avanzaba hacia la recepción, esperando con el corazón desbocado, no tener que escuchar malas noticias.

--¿Señorita? Buenas noches, disculpe, busco al Señor Naim Nader, ¿puede ayudarme, por favor?—

La mujer enfrente de Harry, una señora que aparentaba unos cincuenta, de tez negra y rasgos severos, le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia al pelinegro, a la vez que revisaba en el ordenador la información solicitada.

--Un momento, por favor—indicó la mujer, con una voz grave y sonriendo.

--Gracias—

A Harry le pareció eterna la espera, la expectativa, parado, ahí, aguardando lo peor. Cerró los ojos, tratando de desechar los pensamientos negativos, que lo acechaban desde que salió de su casa, en las afueras de la ciudad.

--¿Harry?—lo llamó una voz de mujer, clara y suave, que apartó a Harry de sus cavilaciones, abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, sorprendido al encontrarse con un rostro conocido dentro de aquel lugar.

--¿Lavender? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

--Soy pasante. Y tú, ¿qué haces?—

--Bueno, yo…--Harry no pudo concluir, ya que la recepcionista le interrumpió.

--Señor, el paciente acaba de salir del quirófano.

--¿Está bien?—preguntó Harry, con un hilo de voz.

--Está en el área de cuidados intensivos. ¿Es usted pariente?—

--Yo, eeh…--

--La hija del señor dijo que vendría su tío por ella—

--¿Nahiara está aquí? ¡Dónde esta ella!—

--Cálmate, Harry. Estás en un hospital. —le indicó Lavender, tomando a su ex compañero por el brazo y perdiéndose por un corredor —La niña está por aquí, ven conmigo, yo te llevaré—

La recepcionista le dedicó una última mirada extrañada a Harry, mientras lo observaba marcharse y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, tomado del brazo de Lavender, aún bastante agitado.

--¿Dónde está ella?—preguntó Harry, mientras caminaba por donde Lavender le guiaba.

--Tranquilo, Harry. Ella está bien. Es su papá el que nos preocupa—

--¿Cómo dices?—

--Verás—Lavender aclaró su garganta para continuar, mirando de reojo a Harry—yo ayudé en la intervención que le practicaron, la condición de él es bastante mala, Harry. Su corazón…bueno, lo más seguro es que los doctores te dirán,… que la situación de él es muy critica, y tal vez no pase de esta noche. —soltó la mujer, en un susurró.

Lo que dijo Lavender golpeó a Harry con inusitada fuerza, no concebía como la vida aún se empecinaba en atormentarlo, amenazando con quitarle a sus seres queridos. Respiró hondo, una y otra vez, recuperando el aplomo que por instantes pareció haberse desvanecido. Continuó caminando junto a ella, en silencio, hasta que llegaron frente a un par de puertas blancas, como todas las demás en aquel edificio; el letrero de "Sala de Espera", en brillante neón, se alzaba sobre el umbral.

Atravesó las puertas seguido de cerca por Lavender. Recorrió con un golpe de vista la habitación. Estaba vacía salvo por una pequeña niña, de alrededor de unos diez años, de largo y brillante cabello negro, que en una esquina jugaba con una muñeca de trapo. El corazón de Harry le dio un vuelco al ver a la pequeña, jugando despreocupada; avanzó un par de pasos más, hasta que ella se percató de su presencia y corrió hacia él, con los brazos abiertos.

--¡Harry!—exclamó la niña, abrazándose a la cintura de Harry. Éste, la levantó en sus brazos y la estrechó, sintiendo como la pequeña se estremecía.

--Toda esta bien preciosa—dijo Harry, con la voz apagada—todo está bien. —

--Llamé al hospital, Harry. —Contó la pequeña, con el rostro apesadumbrado—Mí papi estaba en el piso…tirado—

El pelinegro caminó hacia una de los muebles, en donde tomó asiento, con la pequeña sobre sus piernas. Estrechándola con cariño, en un silencioso y tierno gesto.

--Tranquila, Nahi, hiciste lo correcto—

--Te estaba llamando a ti, Harry. Estuve muy asustada. ¡Dónde estabas!—recriminó la pequeña, observando con sus ojos negros a Harry, ojos que comenzaban a colmarse de lágrimas.

Lavender veía desde el umbral a Harry, lo estudiaba, con el rostro abatido y las manos temblorosas, abrazando a la niña, una pequeña que pronto se quedaría sin su padre; podía casi vislumbrar la congoja ,que oprimía el pecho de su amigo en ese preciso momento.

Al final de aquella fatídica noche, el padre de Nahiara murió de una dolencia cardiaca; sin más parientes que su padre, un hombre de origen turco, de increíble fortuna, que ayudó a Harry a consolidar la suya, fungiendo como asesor financiero en la Bolsa de Valores; Nahiara quedó al cuidado de Harry, quien se encargaría de prodigarle un hogar lleno de privilegios y amor, de velar por sus intereses; y administrar su cuantiosa fortuna, además de permitirle conocer un fantástico mundo que le estaba vedado por ser Muggle, el fantástico mundo de la magia y hechicería.

Fin del Flash back

--Harry Potter, ¿Señor?—

Las palabras de Dobby le parecieron a Harry muy distantes y vagas, como si no las hubiese escuchado.

--¿Señor, ¿Está usted bien, Harry Potter, señor?—

--Sí, Dobby. No te preocupes por mí—respondió Harry, admirando los rosales ser bañados por los rayos matutinos.

--El desayuno está servido, señor—tosió el elfo—pase al comedor—

--Gracias—

Escuchó entonces como Dobby desaparecía con su típico estruendo, dejando tras de él una estela plateada, casi imperceptible en el aire. Dio un último vistazo a su jardín, contemplando fugazmente los rosales, la fuente de mármol en medio del patio y los manzanos, cuyas hojas secas y frágiles jugaban con la brisa. Cerró la puerta; ese día tenía mucho por hacer, y estaba seguro que el tiempo no le alcanzaría.

—C☻P—

--Quince minutos antes, debo decir que me impresionas cada vez más, Draco—

--Soy una cajita de sorpresas, Hermione. Permíteme, por favor—Draco se levantó de su asiento, ayudando a Hermione a acomodarse en una silla.

--Que caballero, gracias—

Draco y Hermione se reunieron aquella tarde en El Arbolito, un café muy de moda en el Callejón Diagon. En el se veían siempre magos y brujas jóvenes, conversando sobre los últimos adelantos en hechizos, o discutiendo sobre los más opcionados a ganar la copa de quiditch. Su ambiente era cálido: paredes de ladrillo rojas, túnicas colgando en las paredes, con los nombres de célebres jugadores de quiditch, la barra, ubicada en una esquina del local, era de caoba, al igual que las mesas y las sillas; tenía junto a la puerta de entrada, un gran ventanal, que permitía a quien pasara por el callejón, percatarse con una rápida mirada, de las personas dentro. El suelo, también de madera, hacía un extraño ruido cuando era pisado, semejante al de agua corriendo. Siempre había música suave y buena comida, pero lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar, eran las camareras: hermosas brujas ataviadas en pequeñas túnicas rojas, con pronunciados escotes, que siempre tomaban las órdenes de los clientes, con un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa coqueta.

Malfoy vestía aquella tarde como siempre: un traje de corte italiano, corbata de seda y un pañuelo en su bolsillo, haciendo juego con la corbata. Le sonría ampliamente a la castaña, irradiando carisma y seguridad. Se sentaron en una esquina del local, cerca de la barra, ocultos a simple vista desde la entrada del lugar. Hermione llevaba una mascada de lino negra, cubriendo sus brillantes rizos, y unas enormes gafas de sol. Vestía una desgastada chaqueta oscura, larga, que disimulaba su esbelta silueta.

--¿Vienes de incógnito?—

--¿Lo dices por la mascada, por las gafas, o por el abrigo?—bromeó ella.

--Por todo, en realidad—respondió Malfoy, arqueando una ceja platinada, en una mueca divertida.

--No quiero sonar presuntuosa, pero preferiría evitar que la gente me reconozca, espero no te importe—

--Está bien, descuida—

Con un ademán, Draco llamó a la mesera más próxima a ellos.

--¿Qué te sirvo, hermoso?—preguntó la mujer, una rubia de medidas de perfectas, inclinándose ligeramente sobre el rubio, permitiéndole apreciar el espectáculo que eran sus redondos pechos.

Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro, evitando el ataque de risa que le provocó la obvia coquetería de la mujer, que según ella, más parecía una niña pequeña, contemplando un delicioso dulce en una vitrina.

--¿Hermione?—inquirió el rubio, aguardando con la mirada la respuesta de ella; la bruja intentó ponerse seria, miró a camarera, y luego respondió:

--Yo quiero un té helado y un pie de fresas—

--Lo mismo para mí, por favor—indicó Draco a la mujer.

--Para ti el cielo, el mar y las estrellas—suspiró la camarera, contemplando embobada al rubio y se alejó hacia la cocina a preparar la orden, como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

A Hermione, la actitud de la mujer le pareció tan graciosa, que no pudo esta vez contener la risa.

--¿Qué?—

--Te diste cuenta como te miraba esa mujer, te estaba comiendo con la vista—rió la castaña.

Draco se encogió de hombros, arqueó de nuevo su ceja y le sonrió, acercó su mano a la de ella, que reposaba sobre la mesa, y le habló, con voz muy queda, casi susurrando:

--Mis ojos están puestos no en ella, sino en la más delicada y exquisita de las flores—

Ella detuvo su risa, sobresaltándose, más que por el comentario, lo hizo por el suave roce de la piel del rubio, un contacto frío e intenso, como lo era él mismo. Retiró la mano de su alcance, sin intimidarse, mostrando una actitud ecuánime y formal. Estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y a los piropos, pero había algo en la actitud de Malfoy, en sus perspicaces ojos grises, en la casi sinuosa forma en la que arrastraba las palabras, que la hacían sentirse atraída hacia él, pero que a la vez, la obligaba a escrutar con detenimiento sus intenciones.

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre ambos, un silencio en el que estudiaron sus miradas, sus gestos, los rasgos y facciones de sus rostros; hasta que regresó la camarera, y les sirvió lo que habían ordenado.

--Gracias—dijeron ambos, al unísono, y dedicándose sendas sonrisas, hicieron como si el extraño momento no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

--Esto está estupendo—dijo Draco, luego de saborear con parsimonia, un par de bocados del dulce que ordenaron.

--Es tal como lo recordaba—aclaró Hermione—aunque no recordaba a las tontitas en trajes pequeños. —

--Tengo entendido que no son los mismos dueños; ahora una pareja de rusos administra el local—

--No lo sabía…--

--Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hermione. Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian—espetó el rubio, dedicándole una extraña mirada.

Hermione entendió de inmediato, el verdadero sentido de las palabras de Draco, y comprendió entonces el por qué del repentino ensombrecimiento de su rostro.

--Draco, ¿estás bien?—

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, como saliendo de su ensimismamiento; se llevó a la boca el vaso de té, bebió un poco de su contenido y se aclaró la garganta.

--Si, claro. No te preocupes. —

--Verás—comenzó ella, con algo de recelo en su voz—quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor. —

--Si está a mi alcance…--

--Deseo establecerme permanentemente aquí, en Londres y…

--Y necesitas un agente de bienes raíces, que te muestre algunas casas, nada muy concurrido, ¿talvez algo en las afueras de la ciudad? —inquirió Draco, interrumpiéndola.

--Así es—sonrió Hermione— ¿Podrías ayudarme?—

--Por supuesto, preciosa. Pondré al mejor de mis hombres a tu disposición. Y dime ¿Buscas algo específico?—ella se acomodó las gafas de sol que llevaba y suspiró.

--Quiero un lugar al cual llamar hogar—

Ambos se dedicaron sinceras sonrisas, el marrón y el gris de sus ojos se encontraron: hablando sin palabras, comunicándose con la mirada, sintiéndose compenetrados; Draco dio otro sorbo a su té, interrumpiendo luego el reconfortante silencio:

--Corrígeme si estoy equivocado, pero no creo que nos hayamos reunido aquí, solo para que te ayudara a conseguir una casa, ¿o sí?—

Hermione lo miró, entre sorprendida y complacida de su suspicacia. En efecto, el asunto de su nueva vivienda era solo _una_ de las razones, que la llevaron a concertar aquella cita con Malfoy.

--De hecho, Draco. También quería hablar contigo sobre algo, que me tiene bastante inquieta—dijo Hermione, con tono confidencial.

--Tú dirás. Soy todo oídos –

—C☻P—

--Ya está todo listo abajo, Harry. Vamos—

--En un momento, Ron—

Harry Potter observaba con mirada perdida, el infinito cielo que se alzaba frente a él, las indistintas formas de los árboles alrededor del pequeño patio de la escuela, los columpios, las resbaladillas, la improvisada cancha de fútbol, en la que en alguna ocasión jugó un partido con los niños de cuarto grado.

La brisa de la tarde le golpeaba el rostro, en una débil caricia. Desde la terraza de aquella escuela que su fundación patrocinaba, la vida parecía tan sencilla y elemental, que se cuestionó a sí mismo, sobre la actitud desasosegada que había tomado últimamente.

--¿Te pasa algo, Harry?—preguntó Ron, acercándose a su amigo, hasta quedar junto a él, arrimando como Harry los antebrazos sobre el barandal de la terraza y mirando también al infinito—

--Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, Ron; y quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo—

--Está bien, lo admito. Me di un bono extra para navidad, pero en realidad quería hacer ese viaje a Saint-Tropez con Luna—

--Estoy hablando en serio, Ron—

--Lo lamento. Pregúntame, Harry. —

Tal vez era la brisa sobre su rostro, la tranquilidad que le provocaba aquel lugar o haber pasado demasiadas situaciones engorrosas últimamente, pero sentía muy dentro de él, que sino conversaba con alguien sobre lo que le oprimía el pecho, no lograría alcanzar la estabilidad emocional que tanto ansiaba.

--¿Soy una persona egoísta?—

La pregunta, le llegó a Ron como formando un barullo en sus tímpanos: quedó desconcertado y perplejo, ya que Harry pocas veces solía emplear aquel tono que usó para preguntarle, un tono compungido de suprema aflicción.

Giró su cabeza para observar el rostro taciturno de Harry, y hablarle como un amigo.

--Tú puedes ser muchas cosas, Harry. Pero te aseguro que en todos los años que llevo de conocerte, y vaya que son bastantes, no recuerdo haberte visto en una actitud egoísta. Me puedes decir a qué viene esta pregunta—

Harry, con el mismo tono y la mirada perdida en el infinito, le contestó:

--Tengo tantas cosas, Ron. Empresas exitosas que mantienen a miles de personas; una fortuna tan grande, que aunque me empecinara en gastarla, no terminaría en esta vida; excelentes amigos—Harry posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ron, sonriéndole con afecto—con quienes he compartido a lo largo de todos estos años experiencias de vida maravillosas. Tuve la suerte de que a mi lado llegara Nahiara, que me ha ayudado a convertirme en una mejor persona y a llevar mis responsabilidades a otro nivel—

--¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?—

--¿Acaso es incorrecto querer más de la vida? ¿Está mal querer a Hermione de nuevo a mi lado?—

--Ya me imaginaba que todo esto tenía que ver con ella—Ron soltó el aire en sus pulmones y peinó su cabello con una mano— Harry, tú eres la mejor persona que conozco después de mis padres, claro está. Haces demasiado por toda la gente alrededor tuyo y tu comunidad. Esta escuela por ejemplo, el gran número de niños que tienen una educación de calidad gracias a nuestra labor, los hospicios y casas asistenciales con las que colabora la fundación, ¿tienes idea la cantidad de gente con nuestros recursos que se interesa por los demás, que se dedica a la obra social, pues déjame decirte que son muy pocos. —Afirmó el pelirrojo, comos si tuviera conocimiento de causa.

Ron se llevó una mano al interior de su chaqueta, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

--Harry, libraste al mundo de la porquería de Voldemort. ¡Tú solo, por Merlín! Has hecho y entregado tanto por los demás, que es normal querer de la vida una pequeña recompensa, mi buen amigo. Y ambos sabemos que esa recompensa tiene nombre y apellido.--

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, de pie absorto en sus cavilaciones, ensimismado pensando si hacía lo correcto deseando que ella estuviera a su lado, Harry sonrió esperanzado.

--Gracias, Ron. En realidad era lo que necesitaba escuchar—

—C☻P—

--Hola, Luna. ¿Recién llegas?

--Sí—

--¿Entramos?—preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta del lugar y cediéndole el paso a su amiga.

--Por favor—

Una vez dentro de El Arbolito, Luna, con un golpe de vista, inspeccionó el lugar en busca de una mesa libre. Le pareció ver, entonces, en la esquina más próxima a la barra, una desocupada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la mesa vacía no fue lo único que le llamó la atención, se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo así un gritito de sorpresa; tomó a Ginny de un brazo y la haló hacia un lado con brusquedad, obteniendo por toda respuesta un quejido ahogado de ella.

--¿A qué juegas, acaso me quieres arrancar el brazo a tirones?—

--Mira eso—dijo Luna, con voz queda, señalando disimuladamente la mesa en la que aún conversaban Draco y Hermione.

--No veo nada—

--Mira para allá—Luna asió a Ginny por el mentón, dirigiendo su mirada a la esquina del local—

--Sigo sin ver nada—

--¡Ginny!—susurró la rubia, impacientándose por la actitud infantil de su amiga—fíjate bien—

La pelirroja le dedicó una exasperada mirada a su amiga, se llevó las manos a las caderas y comenzó a escrutar con la vista el lugar que le indicó Luna; dio un respingo al notar, recién en ese momento, lo que su amiga había tratado de enseñarle desde que llegaron.

--Está con…Malfoy—susurró Ginny, sorprendida.

--¿En serio?—inquirió con sorna Luna, —no me había dado cuenta—

--No seas pesada, quieres—

--Perdón...—

En ese momento Malfoy, con un desenfadado movimiento se levantó de su asiento, despidiéndose de la castaña con una sonrisa, y se alejó de la mesa. Caminó altivo a través del local, y por increíble que pareciera, la música se detuvo unos momentos; era como si las hubiese hechizado, o tal vez su magnetismo animal las hacía presa fácil de sus encantos, ya que las miradas de todas las mujeres allí se dirigían hacia él, admirándolo, reverenciándolo con anhelo, como si esperasen que se acerque a cualquiera de ellas, les susurre algo al oído y les de un apasionado beso.

Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, siempre las miradas y los comentarios mordaces hacían de él su blanco, bien reconociéndolo, bien difamándolo. No le molestaba, ni le incomodaba ya; y hasta cierto punto, le causaba gracia el efecto que podía tener su perfecta sonrisa, o su profunda mirada. Era por eso que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, era por eso que estaba seguro, de que lo conversado con Hermione aquella tarde, le aseguraría obtener lo que deseaba más que nada en ese momento, le aseguraría obtenerla a ella.

Ginny y Luna siguieron, como todas las mujeres dentro de El Arbolito, el andar de Malfoy con la mirada. Cuando él llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, no pudo evitar detenerse un momento a verlas, contemplándolas un instante, primero a Ginny, luego a Luna; sonrió con arrogancia consumada y arqueó una ceja, en un mudo e irreverente saludo; separó ligeramente sus finos labios, como si quisiese pronunciar palabra alguna, pero no lo hizo, prefirió abandonar el lugar.

--¿Nos reconoció?—preguntó Ginny, con un hilo de voz.

--Lo dudo bastante. Te diste cuenta como nos quedó mirando—increpó Luna, con tono agitado.

--¿Estás bien? Te oyes extraña—

--Tranquila, mujer…--susurró la rubia, acallando el desasosiego que le provocase Malfoy— ¿de qué estarían hablando Hermione y Draco en este lugar?—

Esbozando una gran sonrisa, Ginny le dirigió una mirada a Luna, con la que le dejaba claro que ella, no tenía intención de quedarse con dudas al respecto.

--La mejor forma de averiguarlo, es preguntándoselo. ¿No estás de acuerdo, mi querida Luna?—respondió Ginny, con tono resuelto, a la vez que asía a su amiga por el brazo, halándola con ella hacia la mesa, en la que Hermione aún estaba sentada.

Pero antes de que pudieran abrirse paso por las mesas del lugar, entró por el umbral una muy atractiva mujer, de larga cabellera negra y figura esbelta, envuelta en un corto vestido blanco, un atuendo poco apropiado, considerando que el frío otoñal se hacía sentir con bastante fuerza.

Luna haló del brazo a Ginny, deteniendo su andar.

--Tranquila, intentas arrancarme el brazo de nuevo—

--No seas tonta, Gin. Mira quien entró—

Ginny movió su cabeza en la dirección que le indicó su amiga, viendo el caminar altanero de aquella atractiva morena que acababa de llegar, y que por una extraña razón, a nadie más le llamó la atención.

--¿Esa no es Bianca?—

--Claro, tontita. Y mira para donde va—

--Luna…va hacia la mesa de Hermione—

—C☻P—

Bianca llegó hasta la mesa de Hermione, que seguía aún sentada, terminando una segunda porción del delicioso pie de fresas. Y solo se percató de la presencia de la morena, cuando esta le habló con un gélido tono, casi susurrando:

--Hermione Granger—

Hermione alzó la vista hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar de donde conocía a aquella mujer. Lo primero que notó fue su elegante porte; sus delicadas facciones, sus bronceados pómulos y sus torneadas piernas, creyó entonces, debido al atractivo de la mujer, que era una modelo con la que había compartido la pasarela en alguna ocasión.

--Hola. ¿Te conozco?—

--Nos conocimos en casa de Harry Potter, mi prometido. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?—

--Tú…--

--Entonces sí me recuerdas, me alegro. Eso hará las cosas mucho más sencillas. —Bianca ensanchó su perfecta sonrisa, en una siniestra mueca—quiero que te alejes de él, no lo busques ni te le acerques…--

Hermione sintió una punzada en su estómago de ira y cólera. ¿Quién era esta mujer que se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Hablarle así a Hermione Granger. ¡A Hermione Granger, por Merlín! Estaba más que equivocada o era estúpida, si pensaba siquiera que saldría bien librada, luego de intentar amilanarla. Definitivamente, aquella mujer no tenía la más remota idea, de con quien había decidido entablar una disputa.

--¿Perdón?—interrumpió Hermione, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, analizando el gesto sombrío de la mujer frente a ella.

--Lo que oíste. Él es mío y si sabes lo que te conviene, cogerás el primer vuelo a Nueva York y desaparecerás de su vida—

Esa fue la gota que derramó el ya colmado vaso de Hermione. Por lo general, era una mujer de actitud recatada e infinita paciencia; pero si había algo que le molestase sobremanera, era el talante insulso e impertinente de la gente maleducada.

--¡Pero que te has creído!—explotó Hermione, levantándose eufórica de su asiento y sacándose las gafas de sol con rabia—tienes menos materia gris de la que creí, si piensas por un segundo que me voy a sentir intimidada ante una mentecata y simplona cualquiera ¡como tú!—

--¡Cómo te atreves!—espetó indignada Bianca, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas— No tienes idea de con quien estás hablando. —Hermione bufó iracunda; claro que sabía quien era, ya que Ginny se lo comentó en alguna ocasión, pero poco le importaba toda la fortuna que tuviese. No permitiría una afrenta como aquella.

--Me importa un reverendo pepino quien rayos seas, y hasta donde tengo entendido, Harry terminó contigo hace ya bastante tiempo—

--Ahí es donde te equivocas, primor—aclaró Bianca, recobrando la compostura—solo nos estamos dando tiempo, así es que no te quiero ver cerca de él—

--¿Y que vas a hacer para impedírmelo?—inquirió Hermione, con tono mordaz, llevando las manos a sus caderas, en una actitud desafiante.

Las personas, que hasta hace pocos momentos disfrutaban apacibles de sus comidas, de sus conversaciones triviales y del voluptuoso espectáculo que eran las camareras, tenían posadas sus miradas en la violenta escena que se llevaba acabo, en la esquina junto a la barra.

--Hermione, ¿estás bien?—

Ginny llegó hasta su amiga, seguida de Luna. Escrutó con la mirada a la castaña y a la morena, decidiendo que hacer. Hermione le dedicó una extrañada mirada a Ginny, dándole a entender que no esperaba encontrarla allí.

--Estoy bien, Gin; no te preocupes. —

--¿Qué te sucede, Bianca? Deja de actuar como una tonta, Hermione no tiene la culpa de que Harry te haya dejado—

--Claro—siseó Bianca, arrastrando las palabras—debí suponer que ustedes, par de zorras se pondrían del lado de esta arrastrada—

El insultó proferido por la morena, fue para Ginny como una chispa encendiendo el polvorín de, la suprema irritabilidad y la poca paciencia de la que era presa en esos días. Sin miramientos ni reparos, asestó en el rostro de Bianca una irascible bofetada, con tanta violencia que casi la hace caer.

--¡Ginny, tranquila—dijo Luna, sorprendida de la reacción de su amiga—

--Es lo que se merece…esta—

--Esto solo deja al descubierto lo que eres, Ginebra: una vulgar y…--

--¡Qué!—explotó Ginny, interrumpiendo el insultó de la mujer— ¡¿Yo, vulgar! Al menos yo no…—

--Será mejor que nos vayamos—sugirió Luna, zanjando el comentario de Ginny y agarrándola por el brazo, evitando así que moliera a golpes a Bianca—, vengan, salgamos de este lugar—

Hermione escapó del momentáneo ensimismamiento, producto de la ira y cólera provocada por la desfachatez de la mujer; parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad, notando las miradas reprobatorias sobre su espalda, sintiendo nuevamente el bochorno y la vergüenza, asfixiándola.

--Sí, salgamos de aquí—dijo Hermione—vamos Ginny, no vale la pena—

--Como quieras—escupió la pelirroja, crispando con tal vehemencia sus puños, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Ginny miró con profundo odio a Bianca, que se había llevado una mano a la mejilla, buscando mitigar el dolor producto de su bofetada. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, en medio del silencio sepulcral que reinaba, sin esperar siquiera a sus amigas. Hermione dejó un par de galeones sobre su mesa, y seguida de Luna, abandonó el local, como segundos antes lo hiciera Ginny.

Por la mente de Bianca Carrara pasaban fugaces ideas, distintos planes, pero todos y cada uno convergían en un único objetivo: sacar del camino a como diera lugar, a la mujer que osaba interponerse entre ella, y quien pensaba, era el hombre de su vida. En medio de las murmuraciones y las miradas de reproche de las que era objeto, pronunció su sonrisa, en una siniestra y perniciosa mueca, y ahogando una risita, murmuró:

--Estás jugando con fuego, Hermione Granger—

Y eso es todo, mis queridos lectores. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Para todos quienes me escribieron al mail, pidiéndome saber como apareció Nahiara en la vida de Harry, ahí lo tienen, aunque no saben aún el papel que desempeñara realmente en la trama…ja, ja, ja (entiéndase risa maquiavélica);

¿Seguirá Ginny jugando con Dean Thomas?

¿Conseguirá Draco acercarse más a Hermione?

¿Solucionará Harry los problemas en Empresas Aries?

¿Hermione decorará su nueva casa a la usanza del Feng Shui?

Las respuestas a estas y más interrogantes que se irán planteando conforme avance la trama, solo las podrás averiguar si sigues leyendo…y dejas reviews.

Vamos, que un review no cuesta nada, y eso me anima a escribir un siguiente capítulo con más acción, romance, desengaños y peleas por el amor de una hermosa castaña…

Pilas…

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de profesión

Escritor y farrero por vocación

P.D1: Próximamente, el primer encuentro cercano del tipo sensual, entre Draco y Ginny ¡¡Porque así lo pidió la gente!

P.D2: Gracias por los reviews, ¡¡pero quiero más!


	6. Juego de Seducción

Mis queridos lectores;

Antes de que procedan a leer este capítulo quisiera decir tres cosas:

Primero: En la posdata del capítulo anterior escribí que pronto se daría el primer encuentro de tipo "sensual" entre Draco y Ginny, ya que la gente así lo había pedido. Que no es lo mismo decir que Draco y Ginny terminarían juntos, o tal vez sí; todo depende de lo que pidan en los reviews, ja, ja, ja (entiéndase risa malvada)

Segundo: Perdón por la demora, pero los exámenes en la facultad me han tenido prácticamente confinado a la biblioteca, y no he podido escribir a mi anchas. Prometo actualizar en menos tiempo.

Tercero: Gracias a: pammelitagpw, Balu, dAnYhErMsHP, FrancisCatri, GeoBell, policp, Ebdaly Granger, chokolatito19, james p, Maxia de Malfoy, malena, lunàtik, adonis, helena Malfoy, heli Malfoy, CISSY BLACK, AndreW PotteR, Zorion, EmmaPotter, joyce, feña, Nohemí, Darkgranger, Dafi y a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews, y a los que no,… br **Aveda Kedavra**! /br 

Capítulo VI

Juego de Seducción

La mañana londinense se perfilaba perfecta: cielo despejado, temperatura agradable, acompañada de una refrescante brisa, y el cálido sol, iluminando el firmamento.

Los rosales alrededor de la casona de Harry, estaban cubiertos del límpido rocío matinal, al igual que la grama en las inmediaciones.

Harry terminaba de vestirse en su habitación; el día anterior había sido bastante pesado, y comenzaba a sentir que los problemas de la oficina lo consumían. Por eso, como no hacía ya hace algún tiempo, salió a recorrer junto a Ron algunas de las escuelas que su fundación patrocinaba, buscando distraerse momentáneamente del cúmulo de obligaciones y problemas que le asfixiaban.

--Harry Potter, Señor. Tiene visitas—dijo Dobby, ingresando a la habitación del ojiverde.

--¿Ya llegó Seamus?—

--No es el Señor Seamus—

--Entonces, Dobby. ¿Quién es?—

--La Señorita Hermione—

A Harry casi le da un vuelco el corazón, cuando escuchó la respuesta de su elfo doméstico, y por poco se asfixia mientras hacía el nudo de su corbata.

--¿En serio, Dobby? ¿Hermione está abajo?—preguntó Harry, con voz entrecortada.

--Así es, Señor. Le está esperando en la sala. —

--Gracias, Dobby. En un momento estaré con ella. —

--De acuerdo, Señor—concluyó Dobby, mientras salía de la habitación.

Con el corazón latiéndole intensamente en el pecho, y las manos temblando, Harry salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras; llegó a la sala y la vio: ella de pie frente al librero, serena y callada, sosteniendo un portarretrato en sus manos, contemplando una foto que Harry creyó haber sacado de ahí hace bastante tiempo.

Se acercó un poco más, y con tono dubitativo la llamó:

--Hermione—

Ella dejó el portarretrato sobre la repisa y se giró lentamente para observarle; a Hermione le pareció que habían pasado años sin ver a Harry, y aunque en cierto modo así era, aquella sensación de lejanía e inseguridad le duró muy poco, ya que con la sincera sonrisa de Harry y su profunda mirada esmeralda, pronto se vio embargada por una calma especial, una calma propia de los enamorados.

--Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo has estado?—preguntó la castaña, con tono casual. Como sin no hubiesen discutido de mala manera hace algunos días.

--Bastante bien y ¿tú? ¿Cómo va lo de la campaña publicitaria?—

--Terminamos la semana pasada. Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones—comentó ella, tratando de impregnar en su voz un ligero tono de entusiasmo.

--Me alegro por ti. Y ¿qué planes tienes en mente ahora?—preguntó Harry, dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

--Por ahora solo quiero relajarme. Encender incienso y leer un buen libro está entre mis prioridades—le contestó, mirando a sus ojos verdes con una extraña expresión, que Harry no supo definir en ese momento, a la vez que también daba un par de pequeños pasos adelante.

Se hizo entonces un silencio en la sala, que era interrumpido únicamente por el indiferente ruido, que hacía Dobby mientras enceraba el comedor. Un silencio que ambos aprovecharon para aclarar con sus miradas los anteriores malentendidos, un silencio que les envolvía, y los llamaba a entregarse el uno al otro.

--No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí—dijo Harry, casi en un susurro, acercándose a ella y posando las manos sobre su delicada cintura, sintiéndola exultarse con el roce de sus dedos.

Ella le miró de una forma mucho más profunda; podía advertir el calor que emanaban los ojos verdes de Harry, se sentía abrazada por su mirar. Cada uno de sus sentidos clamaba por acercarse tan solo un poco más a él, anhelaba recorrer con las manos la piel por debajo de su camisa, dibujar con los dedos cada músculo de su espalda, de su pecho; quería revolver aquel cabello negro que se le antojaba tan perfecto en ese momento.

Con un suave movimiento, Hermione colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, sintiendo rozar su pecho contra el de él, frotando su vientre contra el suyo, en una sinuosa caricia. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, la expectativa, la emoción del momento, y las ansias de enlazarse en un espléndido e íntimo roce los consumían; con los labios de Harry muy cerca de los suyos, le susurró:

--Necesitaba verte—

Harry tragó en seco, notablemente emocionado, sintió enredarse en el perfume de ella, el dulce aroma de la pasión. Aliviado al fin de dar por terminado la espera, aliviado al fin por tener a Hermione a su lado.

--Te amo, Hermione—soltó Harry, sintiendo como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con mayor intensidad en acompasados movimientos, percatándose también de aquel brillo especial que desprendían el marrón de sus ojos.

--Estaba esperando que lo dijeras—replicó Hermione, con tono mordaz.

--¿En serio?—

--Aja…--respondió ella, con voz de niña pequeña, sonriendo sensual.

--¿También esperabas esto?—

Deshaciendo entonces la distancia entre sus labios, se entregaron en el más cálido y apasionado de los besos, acallando así las necesidades reprimidas, conteniendo los primitivos deseos de los que eran presas.

--Te extrañe tanto—dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz, cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

--mmm… –le contestó, más como respuesta a su proximidad, que para expresar un sentimiento.

Y de nuevo: el deseo primitivo y la necesidad que clamaba por se acallada. El beso y el roce, la caricia de los labios y la magia sensual que los retaba a continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

--Ejem, ejem—

Les pareció escuchar una voz ronca a ambos, un sonido gutural que los llamaba a refrenar sus instintos, un distante ruido que buscaba separarlos.

--Ejem, ejem—

Esta vez la voz ronca que les llamaba logró su cometido. Con la respiración entrecortada y haciendo acopio de gran fuerza de voluntad, deshicieron el beso, percatándose entonces de la presencia de aquella persona, que tosía en busca de su atención.

--Que gusto verlos, muchachos. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante—dijo Seamus, con tono jovial. Divertido por el repentino rubor en los rostros de Harry y Hermione.

--Mi querido Seamus—la voz de Harry sonaba ronca y extraña—tan oportuno como una patada en la canilla—

—HL—

Luna miraba con semblante de infantil tranquilidad el cielo. Desde la terraza en el penthouse de su prometido, podía apreciar como se alzaban imponentes los edificios en el centro de la ciudad, las frías aguas bañando la ribera del Támesis y la siempre soberbia Torre de Londres.

Vistiendo solo una camisa celeste de Ron que le cubría hasta las rodillas; con una humeante taza de café en sus manos y la brisa matinal jugando con sus rizos dorados, se sintió plena y segura, realizada como mujer. Advirtió unos pasos a su espalda, pero prefirió no moverse.

--Me alegra que te tomaras la mañana libre, Ron. ¿Te parece si salimos de compras?—

--Hoy haremos lo que ordenes, princesa—dijo Ron con tono complaciente, acercándose a ella.

Abrazando a Luna por la espalda y depositando un incitante beso en su cuello, le susurró al oído:

--¿A dónde quieres ir?—

--La semana pasada fui de compras con Angelina y vi unas alfombras persas preciosas en el mall—

--Si es lo que quieres—susurró Ron, mordiendo muy suave la sonrosada piel del cuello de Luna.

--También me gustaría cambiar las lámparas del recibidor, tal vez algo más llamativo—

--Si eso es lo que quieres—repitió Ron, hundiendo su rostro en la brillante cabellera rubia, aspirando el perfume natural de Luna, una combinación de sándalo y frambuesas, un aroma que enloquecía al pelirrojo.

--Y ya que estamos de compras, bien podríamos comprar un nuevo juego de comedor, cambiar las mamparas del baño, retapizar la sala… --

--Un momento—gruñó Ron, separándose unos centímetros del cuello de Luna. — ¿Te estás aprovechando de mí porque estoy medio dormido?—

Luna dio un largo sorbo a la infusión caliente en su taza, terminando su contenido, y con una coqueta voz cargada de sensualidad le respondió, arrastrando las palabras:

--Claro que me estoy aprovechando de ti, Ronnie, tal como lo hice toda la noche—

--Me encanta cuando me hablas así—dijo Ron, alzando en brazos a Luna y dándole un par de vueltas en el aire.

Luna reía complacida, dando vueltas en el aire entre los brazos de Ron. Reía cándida, porque tenía en su vida a quien consideraba el más maravilloso de los hombres; reía radiante, porque era supremamente dichosa a su lado.

--¡Bájame, Ron!—ordenó divertida la rubia.

--No quiero—dijo él, mientras continuaba girando con Luna entre sus brazos.

--¡Ron!—

--¿Si?—

--Si me bajas, haré lo que sea—dijo Luna, comenzando a marearse.

--¿Lo que sea?—

--Lo que sea—confirmo la rubia.

--Ese es un argumento seductor—

A Ron le tomó una fracción de segundo sopesar sus opciones; la bajó al suelo y se tomaron de las manos, esperando a que la cabeza deje de darles vuelta.

--¿Sabes que quiero hacer primero?—

--Espero que sea lo mismo que tengo en mente—susurró Luna, con un tono de deliberada sensualidad.

Dio un par de pasos hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Posó sus manos en el pecho de Ron, y comenzó a recorrerlo, en un peligroso juego, en un vaivén de sensuales caricias.

--Vayamos a desayunar—soltó el pelirrojo.

--¿Por qué no me sorprende?—inquirió pensativa Luna, separándose de él y cruzando los brazos, meneando la cabeza claramente desilusionada.

--Quiero desayunar "rubia en cerezas"—

--¿Cómo?—preguntó ella, desconcertada por el menú que le ofrecía Ron.

--Lo que oíste, princesa, hoy voy a desayunar "rubia en cerezas"—repitió Ron, ensanchando triunfalmente su sonrisa, mientras trataba de peinar su cabello con una mano.

--¿En cerezas?...Un momento, no me voy a poner las…--

--Dijiste lo que sea—zanjó el pelirrojo.

Luna aspiró muy hondo, permitiendo que el aire le llegase hasta el estómago, y muy relajada soltó:

--Ahora el que se aprovecha es otro—

--Ya lo creo que sí—dijo Ron, contemplando a su prometida con infinito deseo.

Levantó a Luna en el aire, y cargándola como si no pesare nada, la llevó dentro del penthouse.

—HL—

--Es increíble como pasa el tiempo—dijo Harry con tono nostálgico, bajando de su auto. —Me parece que fue ayer cuando andabas por la casa con tu bolsito de Hello Kitty y cantabas los éxitos de las Spice Girls. Y ahora ya vas a entrar al sexto año. Empiezo a sentirme viejo—

Nahiara bajó del auto al igual que Harry, cerró la portezuela y se quedó viendo al ojiverde por un momento, quien parecía estar abstraído en un ensueño, recordando talvez años mejores. Con una ceja arqueada y un divertido mohín, la joven replicó:

--Harry, ayer yo andaba por la casa con mi bolso de Hello Kitty y escuchaba en el Ipod "Spice up your life".¹ —

--Bueno, eso explica el deja vu—bromeó él—vamos.

Luego de reconciliarse con Hermione durante la mañana, Harry tuvo un desayuno de negocios con inversionistas holandeses; gente de mucho dinero que buscaba invertir en su corporación, más que nada atraídos por la popularidad de los negocios del pelinegro. Pasada las dos de la tarde, recién consiguió escabullirse del compromiso, dejando encargados a Percy y a Seamus de darles un recorrido por las instalaciones a los holandeses, pudiendo así cumplir con un compromiso de mayor importancia para él.

Caminaba junto a Nahiara a través de un parque, donde un grupo de jóvenes porristas ensayaban una coreografía; se detuvieron entonces un momento, para observarlas a la distancia practicar sus movimientos.

--Tienen un buen grupo de porristas en tu colegio—

--Una triple mortal en el aire lo puede hacer cualquiera, Harry—

--¿En serio?—preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo, arqueando una ceja, sorprendido ante la supuesta capacidad gimnástica de la joven. — ¿Tú puedes hacerlo?—

--Claro que sí. ¿Quieres que lo intente?—

Harry escrutó con la mirada a Nahiara, preguntándose si en realidad hablaba en serio o solo bromeaba; y es que con ella, nunca se sabía.

--Será mejor que terminemos lo que vinimos a hacer. —

--Tú te lo pierdes—Soltó Nahiara, con una amplia sonrisa. –

Caminaron hasta un edifico de varios pisos y aspecto señorial, paredes de tabiques rojas, grandes ventanales y gárgolas en salientes sobre el tejado: El Instituto Femenino Windsor, colegio en el que estudiaba Nahiara.

Atravesaron las enormes puertas de madera pulida y se encaminaron por un pasillo iluminado, hacia las oficinas, con el fin de matricular para el comienzo del nuevo año lectivo a Nahiara; sin sospechar siquiera que unos profundos ojos azules los habían estado escudriñando, acechando desde el momento mismo en que se bajaron del auto, vigilándolos a la distancia.

—HL—

--Te agradezco mucho, Draco, que personalmente te encargaras de mostrarme las casas del sector. Pero en realidad no tenías que hacerlo—

--Otra vez lo mismo. No seas tonta, Hermione—dijo el rubio, pero enseguida advirtió que ella se sintió incomoda—perdón, lo que quise decir es que me encanta poder ayudarte. En serio—

Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa, a manera de agradecimiento.

Hermione, en compañía de Malfoy había estado visitando desde la mañana, varias casas que la corporación de bienes raíces de éste administraban. Recorrieron juntos casi todas las casas en las afueras de la ciudad, pero ella seguía sin decidirse.

--Y ¿qué te ha parecido ésta?—preguntó el rubio, desde el mueble en la sala, donde estaba sentado, sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Ella, de pie a espaldas de él, miraba distraída desde el balcón las gardenias plantadas en el jardín trasero y la enorme piscina de forma elíptica. —De todas las que hemos visitado, debo decir que es la que más me gusta. Mira el acabado de esa chimenea, puro mármol italiano. —

--Sí está muy bonita. —

--Pero…—

La castaña se volteó lentamente para observarlo. Sentado ahí, con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con un bolígrafo, en una actitud arrogante y desenfadada.

--Me gustaría ver otras casas. Claro, si es que tienes tiempo—

--Por mi no hay problema. ¿Seguro que no quieres verla bien? esta casa tiene más que ofrecer que esas gardenias de allá atrás. —

--Estoy segura, Draco. Y gracias de nuevo—dijo Hermione, volteándose otra vez para contemplar las gardenias jugar con la brisa vespertina.

Malfoy observó ensimismado como ella se acomodaba sobre el barandal del balcón. Estudiaba su silueta perfecta a la tenue luz del sol poniente. La notaba tan frágil y serena, como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana. Entonces, un sinuoso deseo por recorrer con sus manos la espalda de ella se apoderó de la mente del rubio, acariciar la tersa piel de su cuello con la lengua, besar hasta el punto más recóndito de su cuerpo, hacerla gemir entre sus brazos se le antojaba más necesario que respirar.

Se incorporó de su asiento en un salto, y muy callado se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su espalda. Él sabía lo que quería, hace mucho que la idea de hacer suya a la mujer que tenía enfrente, era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

En un silencioso movimiento posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, acariciándolos, y con voz queda le susurró al oído:

--¿Ya te dije hoy lo hermosa que estás hoy?—

Hermione estaba tan abstraída en sus cavilaciones, que el susurro de Malfoy la sobresaltó.

--No hagas eso, Malfoy. —dijo ella, volteándose para quedar frente al rubio—casi me matas de un susto—

--No era mi intención—

La poderosa energía que desprendían sus miradas, chocaban en una vorágine abrumadora de sensaciones y deseos.

Aunque ella se había volteado, la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos era mínima. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto cargado de sensualidad que enloqueció al rubio; con su índice trémulo dibujó el perfil de Malfoy, desde el oído hasta su mentón, acariciándolo, sintiendo como éste ahogaba en su garganta un gemido de sorpresa y satisfacción.

--¿Qué estamos haciendo, Draco?—preguntó Hermione, separándose de él, mientras que con los dedos trazaba líneas indistintas sobre el pecho y el abdomen del rubio, dejándolo en una especie de trance hipnótico, incapaz de hacer o decir algo. Caminó hasta la sala y tomó asiento en una butaca; sonrió divertida arqueando una ceja, esperando a que Draco reaccionara.

Draco sonrió complacido ante la soltura y seguridad de la castaña.

--¿Es una pregunta retórica, acaso?—

--Sabes que no lo es. Ya te dije que solucioné mis problemas con Harry, estamos bien ahora, y no tengo intención de arriesgar lo nuestro por una simple aventura contigo—

--Auch—dijo el rubio, llevándose las manos al pecho, en un falso ademán de dolor—eso dolió, Hermione—

--La verdad es la mejor política. ¿No te parece?—

A Malfoy le importaba muy poco si ella había logrado reconciliarse con Potter o no, lo único que le interesaba era tomarla entre sus brazos y olvidarse del mundo.

Se hincó en el piso, quedando así frente a la castaña; colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella, pudiendo casi palpar la suave y bronceada piel debajo de la tela. Al ver que Hermione se limitaba a observarle expectante, separó muy despacio las femeninas y largas piernas de ella, sintiéndose más seguro de sí, confidente de continuar con el juego de la seducción.

Hermione llevó ambas manos al cabello de él, y con lascivas caricias comenzó a alborotarlo, inquietando al rubio, mientras el choque de sus miradas se hacía cada vez más intenso, la atmósfera que les rodeaba se hacía mucho más pasional y opresiva.

Con habilidad consumada, Draco, cansado de la expectativa dio rienda suelta a sus instintos, empezó a recorrer los muslos de ella una y otra vez con sus manos, en incitantes movimientos, tentando, provocándola con el mínimo roce.

--Tenía ganas de hacer esto desde que te vi aquella mañana en el bosque—dijo el rubio, acercando muy despacio su rostro al de ella.

Por toda respuesta, ella soltó un gemido que se ahogó en su garganta.

Sentía los dedos de Malfoy sobre sus piernas, instigándola, excitándola mientras ella jugaba con sus mechones rubios. No podía negar que Malfoy era atractivo; sus ojos grises, su sonrisa prepotente y su bien definido cuerpo podían enloquecer a cualquier mujer, pero eso no era lo que en sí le llamaba la atención de él; sino la actitud misteriosa, sensual y arrogante con que siempre se manejaba.

--Yo también—

Pero cuando estaban sus bocas tan cercanas que podían sentir el aliento del otro, Hermione puso uno de sus dedos sobre los finos labios de Malfoy, haciendo que este detenga su sinuoso accionar, y que con semblante ansioso, entornara los ojos, tratando de develar lo que ella quería decirle con sus intensos ojos marrones.

--Ya te lo dije, Draco. Entre nosotros no va a pasar nada—

--¿Cómo?—preguntó el rubio, desconcertado y con voz ronca.

Hermione tomó de las manos a Malfoy, se puso de pie y lo ayudó a él a hacer lo mismo.

--Será mejor para ambos, dejar lo que queda del recorrido para otro día—

--Si es lo que quieres—replicó Malfoy, con un dejo de desilusión en su voz.

Caminó tras Hermione, intentando analizar lo acontecido, la forma en que se tocaron, la manera en que se hablaron, las provocadoras caricias e incitantes miradas.

Tomó a Hermione por un brazo, obligándola a voltearse y que le mirase a los ojos.

--¿Qué tiene Potter que no tengo yo?—

--Me tiene a mí—

El tono seguro con el que respondió a su pregunta, la sonrisa ladeada que le dedicó, y el intenso marrón de los ojos de ella, todo junto, lo dejaron anonadado, provocando en Malfoy un estremecimiento, multiplicando sus deseos de terminar lo que esa tarde había comenzado.

La observó atravesar el umbral de la puerta en dirección al auto, con aire tranquilo y desenfadado, como si nada hubiese pasado, negando la pasión que sabía, los arrastraba en un torrente voluptuoso de deseos y sensaciones.

Y fue en ese momento que supo con certeza, que no volvería a tener un segundo de tranquilidad, hasta que no consiguiera hacer suya a Hermione, hasta que no lograra que entre gemidos ella susurrara su nombre.

—HL—

--Harry, que gusto verte. —

--Buenas noches, Luna. Disculpa por venir de improvisto, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante—

--No te preocupes. Pasa por favor—

Luna y Ron vivían en el penthouse de un enorme edificio en el centro, bastante cerca de la oficina; era una estancia amplia pintada en colores pasteles, decorada con mesura y detalles elegantes: alfombras de pared a pared, muebles de madera importados, cuadros vistosos sobre varios de los muros, y un pequeño bar apostado en una esquina, cerca del balcón, que proveía una espectacular vista de la ciudad.

Harry avanzó hacia uno de los muebles y tomó asiento, al igual que Luna.

--¿Desea algo de tomar? ¿Un té, jugo, agua?—

--Estoy bien así, gracias—

--Ron aún no llega de la oficina, pero estoy segura de que no demora—

--De hecho, no es a Ron a quien he venido a ver, sino a ti, Luna—

--¿En serio? Tenías mucho tiempo sin darte una vuelta por aquí—apuntó Luna, con tono casual—por que no me cuentas a que debo el agrado de tu visita—

Dando un largo suspiro, Harry miró a los ojos de la rubia. Su semblante se veía apagado y pensativo; se aclaró la garganta y habló con tono solemne:

--Me gustaría visitarte en otras circunstancias, Luna. Pero la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda—

--¿Mi ayuda? Claro, Harry. Siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance—Luna sonrió—dime de que se trata—

--Seguramente Ron te habrá mencionado el problema que tuvimos en la empresa hace poco—

--Sí lo hizo, algo de espionaje corporativo y una fórmula suya patentada por otra compañía—

--A groso modo, así es. —Aclaró Harry, mientras se acomodaba los lentes—De acuerdo a la bola de ineptos que tenemos por abogados en la compañía, no hay nada que se pueda hacer con respecto al asunto del espionaje industrial. Seamus está manejando el asunto de la mejor manera, ya que suponemos que es de su área la persona que vendió la información a la empresa de Malfoy—

--¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?—

Harry crispó los puños, en un involuntario ademán de ira que no advirtió Luna.

--Su compañía patentó nuestra fórmula—

--Ya veo, ¿Y lo que quieres que yo haga es…?—preguntó Luna, con un semblante que se debatía entre expectante y divertido, imaginando lo que le pediría Harry.

--Me gustaría que vigilaras a Malfoy—

Luna veía venir la petición de Harry, pero más que por asuntos corporativos, estaba casi segura que su motivación era otra.

--¿Quieres que espíe a Malfoy?—

Por toda respuesta, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

--Y quieres que averigüe si tiene un affaire con Hermione—

--Sí, digo no. ¡Luna, —el rostro de Harry se ruborizó ligeramente— esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione.

--Era una broma, Harry. Yo se que ella lo pensaría dos veces antes de serte infiel—

El pelinegro se sintió incomodo y prefiriendo no ahondar más en el asunto de Hermione y Draco; con tono ecuánime le preguntó:

--¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?—

Luna pronunció su sonrisa, en un gesto que a Harry le pareció frío y calculador.

--Si lo que deseas es joder a Malfoy, has venido con la persona indicada, Harry

La seguridad y convicción en las palabras de Luna, y su actitud impasible y solemne, le dieron la certeza a Harry de que con ayuda de la rubia, conseguiría sacar del juego de una vez y por todas a Draco Malfoy.

¹: Spice up your life: Canción del célebre grupo Spice Girls, del álbum Spiceworld

Así hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, y las preguntas que se plantean son:

¿Lo odian, lo aman?

¿Harry hace lo correcto al ir con Luna?

¿Lo disfrutan, o les parece indiferente?

¿Conseguirá Draco arrastrar hasta su cama a Hermione?

¿Me dejarán muchos reviews los lectores? Ojalá que sí!

¿Quién vigilaba a Nahiara y a Harry?

Todo esto y más, descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo de Cruzada Potter.

Pilas…

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de profesión

Escritor y farrero por vocación

P.D: Nuevamente gracias por los reviews, pero quiero más.

P.D2: Advertencia: En el próximo capítulo habrá un encuentro del tipo sexual (sexual, no sensual) entre "XXX" y "YYY". Sorpresa, sorpresa. Hagan sus apuestas.


	7. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

Mis queridos lectores;

Antes que nada, gracias a todos por la genial acogida brindada a este fict. Gracias especiales a:

pammelitagpw, Balu, dAnYhErMsHP, FrancisCatri, GeoBell, policp, Ebdaly Granger, chokolatito19, james p, Maxia de Malfoy, malena, lunàtik, adonis, helena Malfoy, heli Malfoy, CISSY BLACK, AndreW PotteR, Zorion, EmmaPotter, joyce, feña, Nohemí, Darkgranger, Dafi, Diablita y a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews.

Debo hacer una advertencia: éste capítulo contiene una intensa y bastante bien escrita (modestia aparte) escena de lemon.

Quien tenga problemas o inconvenientes con respecto a este tipo de tramas, está advertido de antemano.

Guerra avisada, no mata a gente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo VII

¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

La primera mitad de septiembre llegó con un inusitado descenso en las temperaturas. Entre mañanas frías y noches templadas la relación de Harry y Hermione parecía consolidarse. Si bien es cierto, ella seguía viviendo en el hotel, y estaba renuente a salir de ahí, más de una noche la pasó en la casona del pelinegro, donde el alba los sorprendía entregándose el uno al otro, amándose hasta que las fuerzas les abandonaban.

Lavender, Luna y Ginny comenzaban a hacer los preparativos con motivo del cumpleaños veintiséis de Hermione; Luna tuvo que posponer la petición de Harry mientras que con Lavender organizaban Sunset Hill, el palacete en el que vivía Lavender tras divorciarse de su marido hace un par de años.

Ginny consiguió localizar a un gran número de ex compañeros de la promoción de Hermione, que con gusto aceptaron la invitación para la noche del viernes.

—HL—

--¿Y qué dices de éste, Nahiara?—

--Está perfecto, Harry. Es hermoso, de seguro le encantará—aseguró ella, entornando los ojos, emocionada, mientras sostenía en sus manos un brillante collar de perlas negras— yo quiero una igual para navidad—

Harry arqueó una ceja y le sonrió a la joven.

--Ya veremos, pequeña. —

--Eso dices siempre—

--Prometo para tu cumpleaños regalarte uno. —Dijo Harry, tomando de la mano de ella el collar—Me lo voy a llevar, señor Fukahura—el pelinegro sacó de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito y la extendió al hombre de rasgos nipones que atendía la joyería. —

--Su gusto sigue siendo excelente, Señor Potter—

El nipón tomó la tarjeta de crédito y desapareció por una puerta detrás del mostrador.

--¿Dónde me dijiste que sería la fiesta de Hermione?—

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese siquiera abrir la boca para contestar la pregunta de Nahiara, las puertas de la joyería se abrieron en su totalidad, y por ellas entró la figura de un hombre alto, de cabello rubio platinado, que vestía elegantemente.

Harry quiso creer que sus ojos esmeraldas le jugaban una broma, pero la presencia de aquel hombre no tenía nada de divertida.

--Vaya, que desagradable sorpresa. —Siseó Malfoy, caminando hacia el mostrador— No puedo decir que es un gusto verte, Potter. —

--Entonces, no digas nada, Malfoy—

El rubio pronunció su blanca sonrisa, en un gesto burlón y provocativo.

--¿Vas a ser tú quien me calle, Potter?—

Nahiara crispó sus puños, incómoda. Estaba absorta en la situación, contemplando como las miradas de ellos se enfrentaban; la tensión en el aire era casi asfixiante. Se podía respirar el odio que ambos hombres emanaban por todos sus poros, un aroma a hiel y aversión; no eran simplemente personas que se detestaban, eran enemigos consumados, individuos destinados a odiarse y aborrecerse por siempre.

El dueño de la joyería apareció en ese momento por la puerta tras el mostrador, quebrando parcialmente el pernicioso enfrentamiento. En una mano llevaba la tarjeta de Harry y en otra, la cajita blanca que contenía el collar.

--Señor Malfoy, buenas tardes. Su paquete está listo—

--Que bueno, Fukahura. Démelo ya—

Inclinándose ligeramente, el hombre sacó debajo del aparador una cajita turquesa, no mayor a la del collar y se la extendió a Malfoy, quien la arranchó de sus manos.

--Gracias—siseó el rubio—nos veremos pronto, Potter. Hasta luego, bonita—

Draco le dedicó una última sonrisa lasciva a Nahiara, y con el paquete en sus manos, abandonó el local con la misma premura con la que había llegado.

--Tenga, señor Potter. Su paquete y su tarjeta—

Harry se volteó hacia el hombre, y mientras guardaba su tarjeta en la billetera, le preguntó con tono confidencial:

--¿Qué retiró aquel hombre?—

--No se lo puedo decir, Señor Potter. —Tosió el nipón—pero lo que sí le puedo asegurar, es que la mujer que reciba esa joya va a enamorarse perdidamente del señor Malfoy—

Nahiara y Harry se miraron, intrigados y cavilando sobre el paquete en cuestión.

--Vámonos ya, Harry. Aún tengo que recoger el vestido y mi cita en el gabinete es en media hora. —

--Está bien, yo también tengo mucho que hacer antes de la fiesta. Gracias, Fukahura, nos veremos. —

--Hasta luego, señor Potter. Vuelva pronto—

Y con una sensación renovada de aversión hacia el rubio, Harry dejó la joyería junto a Nahiara. Tratando de evitar pensar en su eterna rivalidad y en el misterioso paquete, que estaba seguro, Draco le daría a Hermione.

—HL—

La silente penumbra comenzaba a caer sobre Londres. Aún faltaba un poco más de un hora para que el reloj marque las ocho, y Lavender y Luna continuaban de un lado a otro, ultimando los detalles de la fiesta que organizaban para celebrar el cumpleaños veintiséis de Hermione. Chequeando ajetreadas si el ponche estaba bien, si la iluminación en el patio era escasa, o si la banda musical seguía sin acomodar sus instrumentos sobre la tarima; en definitiva, su fuerte no era la organización de eventos.

Luego de pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde preparando Sunset Hill, el palacete de Lavender, para la fiesta, éste, había quedado simplemente deslumbrante; la construcción parecía brillar con un destello especial, que Lavender no recordaba haber visto jamás.

Su palacete quedaba en la campiña, muy cerca a la casona de Harry; pero a diferencia de aquella, ésta se hallaba rodeada de enormes setos a manera de muros, haciendo prácticamente imposible la labor de los fisgones y paparazzis apostados fuera de la propiedad desde temprano. Era una construcción de arquitectura contemporánea, que dominaba una pequeña colina; la tonalidad de sus muros parecía cambiar a la luz de la luna, entre un color ocre y vino.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el colorido patio frente a la casa, donde los rosales y las azucenas relucían bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas clavadas en el suelo. Se habían dispuesto varias mesas para los invitados, la barra del buffet, el bar y la tarima para la banda, que a pesar de los constantes reclamos de Luna, aún no se hallaba lista.

--Creo que eso es todo. Solo nos resta esperar—

--La satisfacción de la misión cumplida, Lavender—dijo Luna, medio suspirando medio riendo. —Ha quedado precioso, considerando que lo hicimos prácticamente solas—

--¿De qué te estás riendo?—

Luna volvió a suspirar, y con una sonrisa ladeada le contestó:

--Tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche va a ser muy interesante. Mucho, muy interesante. Ahora, si me disculpas voy a llamar a Ron. Lo último que quiero es que llegue tarde. —

Mientras Luna caminaba hacia la tarima, llamando por celular a Ron para recordarle estar puntual, y Lavender regañaba a una de las chicas del servicio por romper una copa de cristal; no muy lejos de allí, una silueta escondida en las sombras contemplaba a la distancia las luces en el patio, y repasaba mentalmente el plan que aquella noche llevaría acabo, un ardid perverso ideado con maldad y perfidia.

—HL—

Haciendo gala de la puntualidad británica, los invitados a la fiesta comenzaron a llegar antes de las ocho. En su mayoría eran viejos compañeros de Hogwarts, ejecutivos importantes de la empresa, y una que otra persona afín a las organizadoras, todos vistiendo de manera elegante. Alrededor de unas cincuenta personas esperaban con entusiasmo la llegada de Hermione Granger a Sunset Hill.

--¿Están listos entonces los juegos pirotécnicos, Fred?

--Por el amor a Merlín, Harry. Está es la quinta vez que me preguntas y de nuevo te respondo que ¡sí!—contestó Fred Weasley, airado ante la insistencia de su amigo.

--Deja tranquilo a Fred, Harry. Él sabe que hacer—aseguró Lavender, que aprovechó un momento para desembarazarse de los invitados, y acompañar a Harry hasta que llegara la homenajeada.

--Gracias, Lavender. ¡Hey, bonita! un trago por acá—Fred alzó la voz, y con un ademán llamó la atención de una de las muchachas de servicio. Se dirigió a él con varias copas de champagne sobre una charola de plata y le ofreció una, y otra a Harry.

--Todo ha quedado perfecto, te agradezco mucho que hayas organizado la fiesta, Lavender. Sé que tienes mucho trabajo en la clínica, y en verdad lo aprecio—

--No seas tontito, Harry. Hermione es como mi hermana, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de no verla tanto tiempo.

Un alboroto de aplausos y vítores inundó Sunset Hill, Hermione había llegado.

Del brazo de Ron, Hermione y Ginny bajaron de una sobria limosina blanca, caminaron hacia donde los invitados les esperaban, siendo recibidos con palabras de afecto y buenos deseos para la homenajeada.

El rostro de Hermione parecía brillar con luz propia, usaba un vestido rojo de finos tirantes, escotado y de espalda descubierta. Llevaba el cabello muy liso, como seda, peinado en un precioso tocado.

--Ahora, Fred. Ahora—

A la orden de Harry, el cielo nocturno se vio atiborrado de centelleantes luces, colores vivísimos y figuras brillantes, producto de la explosión de los magifuegos Weasley. La celebración había dado inicio.

—HL—

La fiesta transcurría entre bailes, risas y los chistes de los gemelos, que se habían tomado bastante en serio el trabajo de amenizar el festejo.

Hermione conversaba animada con varios de sus ex compañeros cerca del bar; en sus ojos marrones se vislumbraba una luz especial, la sincera alegría que le provocaba verse rodeada de la gente que la apreciaba y estimaba.

Se percató entonces que un auto familiar entraba a Sunset Hill, y no pudo refrenar el deseo de salir a recibir a ese invitado especial.

--¿Sabes, Harry? Comienzo a pensar que va a ser muy sencillo seguirle la pista a Malfoy—

--¿De qué estás hablando, Luna?—

--Mira quien llega ahí—

Apuntando con su dedo, Luna señaló un auto negro del que se bajaba un hombre elegantemente vestido. El auto de Draco Malfoy.

—HL—

--Estás preciosa, Hermione. Feliz cumpleaños—

Draco Malfoy vestía su usual conjunto de diseñador, se acercó a ella, confidente y desenfadado, y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

--Gracias, Draco. No creí que vendrías—

--¿Y perderme de festejar tu cumpleaños? No sería Draco Malfoy si dejara pasar una ocasión como esta. –-

Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, y muy delicadamente las apretó, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sonriéndose con afecto.

--Te traje esto—el rubio se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su chaleco y sacó una cajita turquesa que le extendió a la castaña. –- Estoy seguro que te va a encantar—

--Gracias. —ella tomó en sus manos el obsequio, y le dedicó una mirada profunda al rubio— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en El Arbolito hace unas semanas?—

--Claro, preciosa, y sigues pensando lo mismo según veo—

--En efecto, Draco. En media hora te espero dentro del palacete para ultimar los detalles que dejamos pendientes. –-

--Permíteme recordarte que tenemos más que una simple conversación pendiente—

El tono que uso el rubio en aquella oración, estuvo cargado de una contundente y deliberada energía sensual, con la que buscaba seducir a la mujer.

Por toda respuesta, ella soltó una risita imperceptible. Le dedicó una última mirada divertida y regresó a atender a los invitados.

Él la observó caminar de vuelta hacia el bar, su andar estilizado y sensual provocaban que sus más primitivos instintos estuvieran a flor de piel; él solo pensaba en una cosa, en un instante íntimo y placentero junto a ella.

Hermione lo miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo al rubio, en un gesto que solo consiguió volverlo más ansioso.

Esa noche sería mágica, de eso no había duda.

—HL—

--¿Hermione?—

--¿Si?—

--¿Puedes explicarme qué hace Draco Malfoy aquí?—

--Voy a buscar el baño—dijo Ginny, presintiendo por el semblante de Harry, que la situación se iba a poner color de hormiga—luego los veo—

El tono en la voz de Harry dejaba clara su postura: estaba molesto.

--Yo lo invité—

Harry se acomodó los lentes en un inconsciente ademán. Contemplaba a la mujer frente a él, estudiándola, sabía que la amaba, que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, capaz de dejar todo por ella.

La amaba tanto que a veces sentía un opresivo dolor embargarlo, estaba conciente de que era ella la mujer de su vida, su complemento ideal. Pero no podía tolerar ser testigo de la relación que sostenía con Malfoy, su acérrimo rival, el causante de más de una desdicha en su vida.

Sentía que la perdía ante él, y no podía evitarlo.

--Sabes el problema que ha provocado Malfoy. Como haciendo uso de artimañas sucias robó, Hermione, ¡robó! nuestra fórmula. He perdido millones por ese tipo, y tú me dices como si nada que lo invitaste a la fiesta—Harry aspiró muy hondo, permitiendo que el oxígeno llegue hasta su estómago—no te entiendo, Hermione—

--¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry?—

--¡Que te parece algo de comprensión! —

Ron llegó justo en el momento en que Hermione se disponía a replicar, miraba alternadamente a sus dos amigos, advirtiendo que si no hacía algo, y pronto, la fiesta terminaría muy mal.

--Harry, Hermione, tranquilícense por favor. —

--No te metas, Ronald—soltó Hermione, con el entrecejo fruncido y respirando agitada—esto no tiene nada que ver contigo—

Bufando molesto, Ron tomó disimuladamente por el brazo a Harry y a Hermione, y los llevó a un lugar apartado, donde pudieran discutir sin dar un espectáculo.

--Muy bien, ¿me van a decir qué les pasa o tengo que torturarlos hasta que hablen?—

--Malfoy es lo que me pasa, Ron. —

--¿Malfoy?—

--Resulta que Hermione tuvo la gentileza de invitarlo a la fiesta, para compartir con nosotros una velada agradable—

Ron dio un largo suspiro, en el que aprovechó para dedicarle a su amiga una mirada incrédula, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

--Déjate de ironías, Harry—replicó ella, llevando las manos a su cintura, en una actitud desafiante.

--¿Ironías? ¡Ironías! ¿Sabes qué es lo irónico aquí?—Harry parecía a punto de estallar— Que la mujer que amo más que a mi vida frecuente a la persona que más odio. Ahí tienes tu ironía—

Ron permanecía expectante ante la escena que presenciaba. Le parecía mentira, casi una broma, que la noche en la que supuestamente Harry y Hermione deberían estar celebrando, de pronto se transforme en una velada oscura y hostil.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien dio un largo suspiro, y con voz queda, habló:

-- Harry, estás muy ofuscado. Lo mejor es que continuemos mañana con todo esto. Y perdóname por haber invitado a Draco, lo último que esperaba era arruinar la fiesta para ambos—

Y sin decir más, Hermione dejó a Ron y a Harry ahí. Solos y confundidos por su actitud, la vieron marcharse y desaparecer a través de las puertas del palacete.

—HL—

Si debía ser sincero, la mayor de las virtudes de Draco Malfoy no era la paciencia. Miraba constantemente su reloj; el pasar del tiempo se le hacía eterno, exasperante y eterno.

--Debe ser cierto. ¿No te parece, Draco?—

La voz de Padma Patil regresó a Malfoy a la realidad.

--¿Disculpa?—

--Te noto muy distraído esta noche. ¿Está todo bien? Has mirado ese reloj unas diez veces en los últimos tres minutos—

--Perdón—dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa y su consabido tono seductor, haciendo temblar las rodillas de las hermanas Patil—la oficina me ha tenido bastante estresado, y estoy pensando en la reunión que tengo por la mañana con unos inversionistas extranjeros. —

--Si estás estresado, Draco, eso puede arreglarse muy fácil. Ven, vamos a bailar—sugirió Parvati, muy animada. Tomó su copa y la de Malfoy, las dejó en la mesa más próxima y le extendió su mano, en un coqueto gesto.

Draco sopesaba sus opciones, no podía negar que Parvati y su hermana eran hermosas mujeres, de figura esbelta y un rostro que muchas envidiaban. Estaba seguro que de así quererlo, bien podría seducir a cualquiera de las dos y hacerla suya.

i Demasiado fácil /i , pensó Draco.

Aún faltaban unos diez minutos para encontrarse con Hermione, así es que decidió aceptar la mano de Parvati. Ella, con una expresión de quinceañera enamorada en su rostro, arrastró al rubio a la pista de baile, cerca de la tarima donde la banda tocaba una canción lenta.

--Esa canción me encanta, Draco. —Dijo ella, casi llegando a la pista—ven, muévete—

--Tranquila, ya casi estamos ahí—

Y fue en ese preciso momento, en el que llegaron a la pista y las demás parejas que bailaban los rodearon; que Draco vio a Hermione entrar al palacete. Sus caderas sensuales y la espalda descubierta llevaron al rubio a un estado surreal de conciencia.

Ese era el momento, debía seguir a Hermione.

--Discúlpame, Parvati. Debo hacer algo supremamente importante—

Draco le habló condescendiente pero con firmeza, se soltó de su mano y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a la mujer, se encaminó al palacete. Pasaría lo que debía pasar; él lo sabía, era ahora o nunca.

—HL—

Entró por una puerta lateral que daba a las cocinas, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible se adentro más en el lugar. Llegó a una esplendida y poco iluminada sala, de pisos de mármol y paredes oscuras; un enorme candelabro sobre su cabeza y una deslucida armadura lo invitaron a seguir. Estaba solo.

Frente a él, una majestuosa escalera de largos peldaños se erigía.

Escuchó lo que le parecieron unos pasos en el piso de arriba y un quejido; estaba seguro que ella lo esperaba arriba. Con paso cauteloso comenzó su ascenso, sujetándose apenas del barandal. Sentía el corazón latirle con intensidad en el pecho; se descubrió entonces respirando de manera entrecortada, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita de ansiedad.

Parecía un colegial nervioso e inseguro, lo sabía y no le importaba.

El corredor del piso superior estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad, con dificultad podía ver lo que había frente a él. Advirtió el rechinar de una puerta cerrándose tras sus espaldas y se volteó. No vio a nadie. Ella estaba jugando con él, y lo único que provocaba eso era excitarlo aún más.

Caminó hasta la puerta, tanteó la perilla y la giró, provocando que se abriera lentamente. Draco Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguirla a ella en medio de las tinieblas, pero su esfuerzo fue infructífero.

Se internó entonces en la oscuridad; sabiendo que lo que hallaría ahí era la culminación del más sinuoso e inquietante de sus deseos.

—HL—

Caminó con paso vacilante y notablemente ansioso.

Extendió su mano en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrarla. Rozó entonces la piel de su hombro, tan suave y tersa como la recordaba. Sintió su femenino cuerpo exultarse con sus caricias, advirtiendo como ella ahogaba un gemido de sorpresa y satisfacción en la garganta.

Llevó sus manos expertas a la cintura de ella, desde donde comenzó a jugar, recorriendo su figura esbelta con sensualidad consumada. Tocaba su cuerpo, ansioso y ávido de placer, sus brazos, sus hombros, su espalda, sus pechos. La giró entonces casi con rudeza, y abarcando con sus fuertes manos el delicado rostro de ella la besó apasionado.

El sabor de sus labios y el roce de su lengua la dominaron por completo.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, estaba siendo asaltada sexualmente por un desconocido en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, y lejos de sentirse aterrada o en peligro, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder con las caricias de Draco, la sinuosa forma en que la tocaba, suave pero firme a la vez, hacían que su mente se perdiera en voluptuosas sensaciones, abandonándose a la lujuria y a la pasión.

Su corazón temblaba de deseo, un deseo que la quemaba por dentro.

Agarró el chaleco de Draco, y ayudándolo a desprenderse del mismo, lo lanzó lejos; tomó la camisa con las dos manos y la abrió, sin desabrocharle los botones. Solo cuando pudo sentir los músculos de su pecho, logró tranquilizarse un poco.

Draco, mientras tanto, le desabrochó el vestido y la dejó desnuda de medio cuerpo para arriba.

--No llevas sujetador—

--¿Con este vestido?—le preguntó, casi sin aliento y con voz ronca, al sentir la boca de él en su pezón.

Movió las manos hacia sus caderas, levantando un poco la falda, enganchó los dedos en la cinturilla de sus bragas, un sedoso y diminuto pedazo de tela y se deshizo de éste.

--Deja que me quite esto también—dijo Draco; se quitó los pantalones y los boxers.

Aunque la penumbra era total, ella estaba segura luego de haber acariciado el cuerpo de él enteramente, que su espalda y sus nalgas eran firmes y tensas. No pudo evitar en ese momento llevar una mano traviesa hasta el derrière de él, y arañarlo ansiosa, provocando que el rubio soltase un imperceptible gruñido.

Con sus trémulos dedos, acarició los muslos de ella, y la levantó en el aire; ella se inclinó hacia él y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. La arrastró contra la pared, en un fogoso frenesí. Se besaron con fiera desesperación, ella se sintió ahogar en una pesada ola de delicia sensual. Sus manos habilidosas se movían en arabelescos sobre sus muslos, mientras los labios en sus senos la llevaban al delirio.

En el centro mismo de su feminidad había una tormenta, todo en ella vibraba.

Se aferró a él con manos temblorosas, pegándose más a su cuerpo y restregando sus pezones contra los labios de él, dándole besos en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, Draco fue llevándola hacia el sofá. Sin apartar la boca un solo momento de sus pechos, le quitó la falda y la tiró a un lado. La sentó sobre el sofá, y se acomodó sobre ella para continuar con el excitante placer de los que eran presos. Las manos de él seguían moviéndose por la suave y sedosa piel de sus torneados muslos.

Ella gimió cuando Draco paladeó la suave piel de la cara interna de su muslo. Los últimos atisbos de control la abandonaron cuando su lengua se movió más arriba, siguiendo el camino que habían trazado sus dedos, cuando llegaron al húmedo corazón de su frustración.

Ella jadeaba con vehemencia mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba de un lado a otro.

La tortura se detuvo inesperadamente.

--Por favor—gimió ella desesperada— por favor. –-

Entonces se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas y la levantó sin esfuerzo hasta sentarla en sus rodillas. Ella sintió el empuje de su deseo contra su bajo vientre y se apretó febril para aumentar el contacto. Se aferró con determinación a sus hombros para sujetarse.

--Eso es—

Alterando el ángulo de su cuerpo, Draco la penetró lentamente y ella se abrió como una flor al sol. Una serie de contenidas sacudidas la dejaron ansiosa por aumentar la presión que le producía un placer tan delicioso.

--¿Es esto lo que quieres?—

Los músculos de Draco se inflaron al empujar más adentro en la receptiva humedad del corazón femenino.

--¡Sí—gritó ella triunfal.

Sus manos se aferraron a las musculosas nalgas del rubio y sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de su espalda, cuando se movieron los dos como si fueran uno solo.

El repentino espasmo de placer fue salvaje. Ella perdió toda coordinación cuando las oleadas extasiantes la sacudieron. Su alivio siguió enseguida al de Draco, y juntos cayeron en el sofá bajo sus cuerpos ardientes.

Se escuchó entonces un ensordecedor ruido en las inmediaciones; que rompió el maravilloso momento de los que fueron participes. Una explosión, un barullo: un disparo. Los pájaros que dormían sobre las copas de los árboles emprendieron el vuelo, en medio de graznidos y batir de alas.

—HL—

Los pasos de Harry y Ron inundaron cada corredor y estancia del palacete; anduvieron por todo el lugar hasta que llegaron al comedor, ya que suponían que de ahí provino el disparo.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, grandes hombres y personas que a sus veinticinco habían vivido emocionantes y terribles situaciones, desafiando en más de una ocasión peligros inimaginables y la muerte, nunca se vieron preparados para enfrentar la escena que tenían ante sus ojos.

Es gracioso como todos pensamos en momentos como ese siempre lo peor.

En medio de la desesperación y desasosiego, mientras acongojado observaba yacer el cuerpo inerte de Hermione sobre el frío suelo de mármol, con su precioso vestido manchado de sangre, él solo atinó a llamar su nombre en un susurro.

Se veía a sí mismo perdido y acabado, un lacerante dolor en su pecho lo estrujaba de manera violenta y febril, una congoja despiadada le imposibilitaba respirar; pensaba que la había perdido de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

Y es que la mentalidad humana tiende siempre al fatalismo.

Y así llegamos a otro final de infarto, y las preguntas que se plantean son:

¿Qué le regaló Draco Malfoy a Hermione?

¿Les gustó el capítulo o mejor me dedicó a otra cosa?

¿Quién acechaba a Luna y Lavender en Sunset Hill?

¿Estuvo bien el lemon o le faltó un yo no se qué?

¿Quién hirió a Hermione en el comedor? ¿Logrará sobrevivir o tendrán Harry y Draco que buscar a alguien más que los calienten en las noches frías?

¿Con quién Draco disfrutaba de placeres carnales en el primer piso?

Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿Me van a dejar reviews?

Más vale que sí; o de otra forma la siguiente vez que actualice será al inició del mundial en Sudáfrica.

Todo esto y más, descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo de Cruzada Potter.

Pilas…

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de profesión

Escritor y farrero por vocación

PD Les informo que me voy de viaje una temporada, y no actualizaré el fict por lo menos en tres meses.

PD2: Infinitas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar un RR, sigan tomándose esa molestia.

PD3: Era una broma lo del viaje, pero bien que se han asustado. Ja, ja, ja (entiéndase risa malvada)


	8. Sin Despertar

Mis queridos lectores;

Luego de unas bien merecidas vacaciones, he retornado a ustedes con otro muy jugoso capítulo de su FF favorito.

Lamento sobremanera la excesiva tardanza y lo corto del capitulo, pero por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad (unas increíbles vacaciones), no pude ultimar lo detalles como lo hago siempre.

Debo decir que cuando planteaba las preguntas al final de cada capítulo, lo hacía con el fin de permitirles que hagan sus especulaciones con respecto a la trama, y por lo tanto no tenía intención de responderlas. Pero en vista de que me han bombardeado por mail pidiendo respuestas, ahí les van:

Lo que regaló Draco a Hermione, eso sí es un secreto.

Bianca, en efecto, era quien acechaba lo rededores de Sunset Hill.

Fue la misma Bianca quien atentó contra la vida de Hermione, provocando su muerte.

Y la más importante de todas, Draco disfrutó de placeres sexuales en el primer piso con…"XXXX"…obvio que con Ginny, si lo venía anunciando hace un par de capítulos atrás.

Ahora, sin más dilaciones, con ustedes el siguiente capítulo de Cruzada Potter.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo VIII

Sin despertar

El ambiente en la habitación era silencioso y triste. Las mesitas a los costados de la cama estaban atiborradas de arreglos florales en colores brillantes, creando un contraste enorme entre la vida que desprendían y la sensación de desesperanza que embargaba a quien ingresaba al lugar.

--Debes descansar un poco, Harry. No has dormido durante dos días—

Remus Lupin observaba apesadumbrado a Harry, quien tras el atentado a Hermione no se había separado de su cama en la clínica Dawson.

--Por favor, Harry. Vas a enfermarte—

--¡Déjame Remus! ya te lo dije antes, quiero estar aquí cuando ella se despierte—

Harry sostenía la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, mirándola como si en cualquier momento se fuese a despertar y entre bostezos le contaría que tuvo un sueño extraño, que todo había sido un mal sueño.

--Se que te duele, Harry. El dolor es parte de la vida, pero no puedes dejar que te ciegue. Tienes mucho que hacer y tanto por vivir, estoy seguro de que a Hermione no le gustaría verte así, ella querría que…--

--Hablas como si estuviera muerta—interrumpió Harry, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a Lupin—vete por favor, Remus. No tengo intención de dejarla sola.

Dedicándole una última mirada alicaída al pelinegro, abandonó la habitación. Afuera le esperaban Luna y Ron, quienes igual que Harry, estaban al pendiente de la situación de su amiga.

Luna se levantó del asiento junto a Ron, y se acercó a Lupin.

--¿Y bien?—

--Sigue sin querer separarse de ella—Lupin se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y suspiró—Discúlpenme, pero debo marcharme ya. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, o se llega a despertar, llámenme—

--No te preocupes, Remus—Dijo Ron, estrechando la mano del hombre—anda con cuidado—

--Cuídense ustedes dos. Hasta pronto—

Vieron como se marchaba Lupin por el corredor vacío, cabizbajo y meditabundo.

--¿Qué haremos ahora, querido?—

Ron cerró sus ojos, en una expresión dolorida y resignada. Pasó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de su mujer, abrazándola, y con voz muy queda respondió:

--Solo nos resta esperar—

—HL—

--¡Malfoy, me diste un susto de muerte—

--Discúlpame por favor, Lavender. Dime como está ella ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Fue grave acaso?—

--¿Nos sentamos?—

Con un ademán, Lavender señaló la mesa más próxima y tomaron asiento. A parte de ellos y el barman, no habían más personas en el Caldero Chorreante a aquella hora de la mañana. El rostro de Draco esbozaba una mueca de preocupación que lo hacía verse mayor y cansado; observaba expectante a Lavender, quien parecía renuente a empezar a hablar—

--¿En realidad estás preocupado por ella, no es así?—

El significado real de la pregunta de ella sacudió por dentro a Draco; ya que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se preocupó verdaderamente por alguien más que no fuese él; esa era una de las ventajas de vivir en la soledad, en su mundo gris solo era él y nadie más, sin ataduras ni compromisos. Pero ahora que comenzaba a sentir algo por Hermione, estaba vulnerable.

Aunque Lavender no podía siquiera advertir el nudo en el estomago de él, bien podía darse cuenta por su actitud que se preocupaba por Hermione.

--Nadie más que unas cuantas personas saben esto, Malfoy. No quiero pensar en lo que me haría Harry si se entera que nos vimos y conversamos sobre ella. —

--Por favor, Lavender. Necesito saber—

El tono suplicante en la voz del rubio le bastó para convencerla de su sinceridad.

--No te mentiré, Draco. Su situación es bastante delicada. El disparo provocó una hemorragia interna de consideración. Dañó severamente varios de sus órganos antes de que pudieran los medimagos tratarla en la clínica. –

A medida que Lavender describía la precaria situación de salud que atravesó Hermione, el rostro de Malfoy parecía ensombrecerse más; como si las palabras de ella le causaran un terrible dolor.

--Aunque la herida y el daño fueron reparados por completo, ella continúa sin reaccionar al tratamiento ordinario—

--Eso quiere decir ¿qué?—

--En verdad no lo sé. He estado consultando con varios colegas sobre su situación, y según todos, el tratamiento debió funcionar con éxito. Les parece raro que la herida provocada por esa arma Muggle esté dando tantos problemas—

El rubio llevó una mano al nudo de su corbata, desajustándolo un poco.

--¿Pero se pondrá bien, no es así?—

La mujer estudió por un momento el semblante apagado de Malfoy, que en silencio clamaba por un simple "sí".

--No sabemos, Draco. En realidad, ahora, todo depende de ella. —

—HL—

¿Obsesión? ¿Capricho? ¿Amor? Interrogantes que acechaban constantemente los pensamientos de Draco, apoderándose de ellos. Aún no era capaz de definir lo que sentía por Hermione, y eso lo asustaba.

Observaba en silencio la entrada a la Clínica Dawson desde el interior de su auto, que estaba aparcado enfrente. Un edificio de cinco pisos de altura, de grandes ventanales y paredes azules, en el norte de ciudad; sopesaba ensimismado sus opciones: ardía en ganas de ver a Hermione, pero sabía que dentro del lugar seguramente se encontraría con Harry, y lo que menos quería era propiciar algún tipo de enfrentamiento con Hermione convaleciente.

Apagó el switch del vehículo y se bajó. Miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar, y con paso seguro avanzó hasta la entrada de la Clínica; dando un largo suspiro y esperando no tener que arrepentirse después, se disponía a atravesar el lumbral, pero una espigada figura femenina se lo impidió.

Sentía la mirada de la mujer frente a él, atravesándolo. Su cabello suelto bailaba sensual al viento, y sus intensos ojos marrones lo examinaban con detenimiento; el aroma especioso de su cuerpo inundo los sentidos de Draco.

--¿Weasley?—

Dedicándole una media sonrisa, ella le respondió con tono frío:

--¿Tienes siquiera la más remota idea de lo que provocarás si te llegas a acercar a la habitación de Hermione? Lo mejor es que te vayas, Malfoy. –

--No importa para nada Potter. Solo quiero verla. –

Ella llevó las manos a sus caderas, en una actitud desafiante.

--Creo que no me oíste bien, Malfoy. Tú no debes entrar a verla—

--¿Qué es esto?—preguntó el rubio, comenzando a molestarse— ¿quién te crees tú para impedirme entrar, mujer?—

--¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que te de la gana; pero ya veremos cuando Harry te deje el ojo morado—

Con aire de suficiencia pasó junto a él rápidamente, encaminándose hacia el parqueadero de la clínica, pero en un sutil movimiento Draco la tomó por el antebrazo, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

Y fue en aquel momento, mientras sus miradas se hallaban inmersas en una silente batalla, que Draco la sujetó por la cintura y la besó en los labios con vehemencia. Su egocentrismo y altanería lo llevaban a tomar decisiones sin pensar, y es que su filosofía era pedir perdón y no pedir permiso; aunque en realidad nunca se disculpaba.

Ginny se separó bruscamente del cuerpo de Malfoy, y alzó su mano para asestar una fuerte bofetada que el rubio supo detener a tiempo. La asió nuevamente por la cintura, esta vez ejerciendo mayor presión sobre ella y la volvió a besar.

Ella ahogó un suspiro que parecía provenir de su alma.

Había luchado para controlar la fuerza de sus sentimientos físicos hacia el rubio, pero con el mismo éxito del que trata de tapar un volcán en erupción. Era lo mismo que intentar detener la marea al rojo vivo con la red de pescar de un niño.

Cuando se separaron, el rubio notó la respiración entrecortada de ella y como sus mejillas habían adoptado una ligera tonalidad carmesí. _Todavía no ha nacido la mujer que se me resista_, pensó Draco de forma arrogante. Esta vez ella, haciendo acopio de su gran fuerza de voluntad, se separó de Malfoy, aunque en realidad todo su cuerpo le reclamaba tan solo otro instante junto a él, otro beso de sus labios.

--Me encanta el sabor de tus labios—dijo Malfoy, pasando lentamente su lengua por la comisura de su boca. –Tienes los labios más sensuales que haya probado jamás. —

--Que bueno que lo disfrutaras—escupió lo pelirroja—porque te aseguro que será la última vez que me pongas un dedo encima. –

Con suma indiferencia y haciendo alarde de una falsa actitud hostil, Ginny se volteó de nuevo, y esta vez sí consiguió escapar de la fuerza casi magnética, que por momentos sentía que Draco Malfoy ejercía sobre ella.

Su cabello rojo y su aroma de mujer encandilaron los sentidos del rubio.

Él aún notaba la respiración intermitente y agitada de ella cuando se marchó; y estaba más que seguro, que aquella joven y exquisita mujer, deseaba tanto como él repetir su encuentro furtivo de pasadas noches.

Así fue, que pensando en los labios de Ginny, olvidó todo por un momento.

Le dio un rápido vistazo al reloj en su pulsera, sopesando nuevamente las consecuencias que acarrearían el aparecerse dentro de la habitación de Hermione; la advertencia de la pelirroja aún rondaba por su cabeza. No sabía porque, pero las palabras de ella sonaban aún en su oídos, produciendo un eco tan agradable y reconfortante, que no pudo evitar obedecerlas.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, y dando un suspiro, abandonó la clínica.

—HL—

La tenue luz de una lámpara iluminaba el frío rincón de la biblioteca, donde un hombre sentado sobre un antiguo sillón de cuero negro, revisaba los papeles en una carpeta manila. La expresión sombría de su rostro y sus ojos inexpresivos, evocaban sensaciones de resentimiento y amargura.

Dio un largo sorbo al coñac en su copa, vaciando su contenido.

En medio de la habitación en penumbra, se comenzó a escuchar el barullo de su retorcida risa, desgarrando la absoluta quietud del sitio.

--Veo que los papeles que te envié en la mañana te divierten mucho, Seamus—

La alta figura de un hombre de color, vistiendo un elegante traje estaba arrimándose en el umbral de la puerta, bloqueando la poca luz que llegaba desde la habitación contigua.

--Ustedes los Slytherin no saben lo que es la puntualidad. –escupió Seamus, con una fría sonrisa— en todo caso, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo, Blaise? ¿Un té, coñac, o quizás otro trato millonario?—

Esta vez fue el hombre de pie quien soltó una sonora carcajada.

--Asumo entonces que este acuerdo te parece atractivo también. Como te lo dije antes, Seamus, esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar. –

Seamus Finnigan se levantó del cómodo mueble, y se acercó al aparador, donde llenó por tercera vez su copa esa noche.

--En realidad esto de acabar con la empresa de Harry ha resultado más sencillo de lo que imaginé en un primer momento. —

--¿Por qué lo dices?—

Tras un largo sorbo a su copa, se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

--¿Bromeas? Se supone que yo,--Seamus dio una estridente carcajada, que rompió la quietud de la habitación— ¡yo! estoy a cargo de la investigación que debe hallar al culpable. ¿No te das cuenta, Zabini? conmigo dirigiendo las investigaciones en la empresa, nunca hallarán al responsable. La fe ciega que Harry ha depositado sobre mí, será la que destruya el fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo. Él es el verdadero responsable por las desgracias que se avecinan. —

El tono con el que Seamus murmuró la última oración, estuvo cargado de amargo resentimiento.

--¿Entonces, Solo necesitas los papeles firmados?—

--En efecto. Luego— Seamus hizo una pequeña pausa, como escogiendo bien sus palabras—podremos comenzar a contar el dinero a la sombra de una palmera, en las Islas Caimán. —

--No me gustan las playas. Me parecen vulgares. Prefiero la quietud y el silencio de las montañas—

Seamus hizo una extraña mueca, entre divertido y exasperado; y con tono sereno aseguró:

--Luego de que haga firmar a Potter estos papeles,--Seamus blandió en el aire la carpeta que hasta hace poco revisaba— y de que me traigas los documentos que te pedí, tendrás tanto dinero como para comprarte el Monte Everest—

—HL—

Harry contemplaba el rostro taciturno de Hermione, y con melancolía recordaba todas aquellas veces en que ella lo cuidaba y velaba por él mientras permanecía en la enfermería de Hogwarts, postrado en una cama a merced de Madame Pomfrey.

Se descubrió riendo por lo bajo, pero la congoja en su pecho arremetió contra él enseguida, haciendo que una débil lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, llorar en medio del absoluto silencio de la habitación. Una renovada sensación de impotencia y frustración se apoderó de él; con todos sus recursos, con todo su dinero, era incapaz de hacer algo por la mujer que amaba.

Sintió entonces que no valía nada, que no era nada.

El silencio total de la habitación se vio interrumpido por el rechinar de la puerta a sus espaldas; estaba seguro que era Lavender, viniendo a revisar a Hermione o a pedirle por enésima vez que descansara un poco.

Nadie parecía entender que él deseaba quedarse junto a ella hasta que abriera los ojos.

Prefirió entonces ni siquiera voltearse, desentenderse de todo, hasta que una voz llamó su nombre, la voz de alguien con quien no esperaba encontrarse allí. Incorporándose muy lentamente, soltó la mano de Hermione, volteándose para ver a la persona que había llegado, y con tono sorprendido habló:

--¿Bianca? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—

--Hola, Harry. Me da gusto verte, aunque sea en esta penosa situación.

El pelinegro aún no salía de su sorpresa; observaba intrigado el rostro de la mujer frente a él: sus largas pestañas, sus ojos azules, el largo cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros, y la blanca sonrisa que esbozaba, que parecía tan sincera y transparente.

--Me enteré hace poco de lo sucedido, y lo lamento tanto. Se que la quieres mucho; ¿cómo está ella?—

--Aún no despierta. —Respondió con voz entrecortada—los doctores dicen que es cuestión de esperar a que el tratamiento funcione, pero es que…--

Harry no consiguió terminar la oración, la congoja en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta nuevamente arremetían contra él. No pudo evitar soltar frente a ella otra amarga lágrima; y es que a pesar de todos los problemas que había atravesado junto a Bianca Carrara, ella seguía transmitiéndole una sensación de sobrecogedora calma, a pesar de todo, Harry se sentía comprendido por ella.

Notando entonces el ligero estremecimiento de Harry, ella se acercó a él, y eliminando la distancia que los separaba, lo abrazó. Advirtió los brazos de él cerrarse en su cintura, y su mentón sobre el hombro de ella. Podía escuchar con claridad los latidos de Harry, su pecho contra el de él, moviéndose en acompasadas respiraciones.

--Tranquilo, Harry. Todo estará bien, todo estará bien—

Por toda respuesta, el pelinegro solo se aferró más al cuerpo de ella, cerrando los ojos mientras evitaba derramar más lagrimas. Bianca conocía bastante bien al pelinegro, casi sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, y tenía la certeza de que jugando bien sus cartas, pronto Hermione Granger sería otro obstáculo que con astucia habría eliminado de su camino hacia Harry.

--¿Harry?—

La voz apagada de Hermione hizo que ambos deshicieran su abrazo.

El pelinegro se acercó de inmediato a ella, y la colmó emocionado de besos y abrazos. Cuando por fin la soltó, el rostro de la castaña continuaba inmutable, su expresión desasosegada y triste no había cambiado desde que despertó. Miraba alternadamente a Harry y a Bianca, no dando crédito a lo que había visto. Se cuestionaba a sí misma, preguntándose si talvez Harry se sintió como ella en ese momento, al verla en los brazos de Draco Malfoy: traicionada y humillada. No era enojo lo que sentía; aunque sí una gran desilusión.

--¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?—las preguntas de él quedaron flotando en el vacío de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres se miraban fijamente a los ojos, en un silente enfrentamiento.

Bianca ensanchó triunfal su sonrisa, podía advertir en el marrón de los ojos de Hermione la desilusión por haberla encontrado en los brazos de Harry; podía oler la tristeza y aflicción que emanaba la castaña por sus poros, un aroma que le fascinaba.

Sí, Bianca Carrara estaba segura. Su plan comenzaba a dar resultados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Aja, pensaban que Hermione había muerto ¿no es así? Los engañé, ja, ja, ja (entiéndase risa malvada)

Espero que a pesar de lo corto, les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo promete, y promete bastante.

Ahora, las preguntas que se plantean son:

¿Acaso no ha nacido la mujer que se le resista a Draco Malfoy?

¿Les gustó el capítulo, o me dedico no más a la abogacía?

¿Cuál es la relación que existe entre Seamus y Zabini?

¿Sigo contestando las preguntas, o dejo las respuestas a su imaginación?

¿Conseguirá Bianca terminar la relación de Harry con Hermione?

¿Es acaso solo pasión lo que existe entre Draco y Ginny?

¿Cuáles son los motivos de Seamus para tratar de destruir Empresas Aries?

Y la pregunta más importante de todas:

¿Me dejaran muchos reviews los lectores, o me veré obligado a subir el siguiente capítulo no antes del mundial en Sudáfrica?

Todo esto y más, descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo de Cruzada Potter.

Pilas…

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de profesión

Escritor y farrero por vocación

Pd: Gracias infinitas por los reviews, espero que sigan escribiendo palabra de apoyo, que me motiven a continuar con el fict.


	9. Adios, Hermione

Mis queridos lectores;

Antes que nada, un cordial saludo a todos y cada uno de los asiduos y no tan asiduos seguidores del fict. Espero con este capítulo, disminuir el considerable número de mails que amenazaban con atentar contra mi persona, sino actualizaba más pronto que la última vez.

Gracias por todos los RR que han dejado, espero fervientemente que lo sigan haciendo, ya que eso me deja saber que tan bueno es mi trabajo, y si gusta o no.

Ahora, sin más dilaciones, el nuevo capítulo de Cruzada Potter.

Capítulo IX

Adiós, Hermione

El amanecer sorprendió a Draco Malfoy leyendo un desgastado libro, a la tenue luz de las velas en su habitación. Extrañamente había adoptado el hábito de levantarse durante la madrugada, y no lograr conciliar de nuevo el sueño. No recordaba hace cuanto tiempo le sucedía esto; pero en realidad le estaba fastidiando ya.

Escuchó un suspiro entrecortado, que interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

--¿Draco?—una dulce y apagada voz femenina llamó su nombre, en medio de la casi absoluta penumbra en la habitación. –-vuelve a la cama, amor. Aún es muy temprano. ¡Ni siquiera ha salido el sol!—ronroneó ella.

--Sabes que no me gusta estar en la cama, a menos que vaya a dormir—argumentó Draco, distraídamente, dando la vuelta a la página que leía.

--No recuerdo que pensaras eso ayer—

Inconscientemente, el rubio soltó una sincera carcajada.

Cerró el libro que hasta hace poco leía, lo dejó sobre el escritorio, y con paso seguro caminó hasta la cama. Movió muy despacio el edredón que la cubría y se acostó junto a la mujer. Mientras observaba las facciones de ella, con la luz tenue y el crepitar armónico de los grillos a lo lejos, su rostro se le antojó perfecto, como tallado por ángeles.

Llevó su fría mano a los sensuales labios femeninos, recorriendo las comisuras con su trémulo índice. Podía notar la respiración entrecortada de la mujer, tan dulce y tierna le parecía, que a veces el ápice de conciencia que le quedaba, lo llamaba a la reflexión. Le causaba casi remordimiento aprovecharse de ella, de su buen corazón y de su turgente cuerpo.

--¿Es acaso posible que hayas amanecido más hermosa?—

--En realidad lo dudo, Draco—rió la mujer por lo bajo—pero apuesto que le dices eso a todas—

--No a todas—dejó su mano viajar hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, acariciando con suprema carencia y deseo, y nuevamente subir a sus sensuales labios—solo a las que tienen cuerpos como el tuyo. —concluyó.

--Gracias, creo. En fin, ¿te parece bien que retomemos lo de anoche?—

El rubio pronuncio su perfecta sonrisa, excitado por la tentadora invitación de la mujer.

--Ten por seguro, que en este preciso momento no hay nada que quiera más, preciosa. —

--Hazme tuya, Draco—

Y así fue, como la sinuosa voz de Hanna Abbot, eminente escritora y prolífica mujer de sociedad, embargó los sentidos del rubio, llevándolo a un estado surreal y voluptuoso de conciencia.

—HL—

Fue bastante curioso, el hecho que la prensa no se enterase del atentado que sufriese Hermione, hace poco más de una semana en Sunset Hill. Acababa de ser dada de alta en la Clínica Dawson por Lavender, aquella mañana de finales de septiembre. Aún se encontraba algo delicada, por lo que no dudo un instante cuando Ginny le sugirió que se quedara con ella, en su departamento del centro por una temporada.

Esperaba aún sobre la cama de la Cínica a que llegara su amiga.

Entre sus manos sostenía con cariño una vieja y bastante maltratada fotografía; las personas en el retrato la saludaban afectuosamente, mientras que a momentos se abrazaban y sonreían felices. i Tan felices /i , pensó ella con nostalgia. Entonces, el recuerdo de aquel día de verano la golpeó de súbito, y no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima bajara por su mejilla.

Flash back

El cielo de verano estaba claro y hermoso. Sólo se veía así luego de una tormenta. Los incontables árboles en rededor y el fresco viento que soplaba, eran una maravillosa invitación a la tranquilidad y el descanso.

Sentía reverdecer su espíritu con el canto de las aves.

El hostal, de aspecto rústico pero reconfortante, dominaba cual centinela la cima de una montaña, que imponente y soberbia, recibía cientos de turistas en aquella época del año.

Una joven mujer, asomada en el balcón de su habitación, sonreía distraída al grupo de gente bajo ella, que se aprestaba a salir en excursión. El lugar, el ambiente, y la calma que se respiraba desde ahí, no hacían más que emocionar a la joven; era como si pensara que estando en aquel sitio, tan alejado y sereno, ella consiguiera por fin ser libre.

Y es que estando junto a él, podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

--¿A quién le sonríes?—

Hermione se volteó para observar al hombre tras de ella. Sus profundos ojos verdes y su sincera sonrisa la llenaban de esperanza, de alegría por vivir. Había encontrado en su amor, la medicina para todos los males del mundo, había encontrado a su lado, felicidad que esperaba durara para siempre.

Sonriéndole ampliamente, con tono entusiasta Hermione le contestó:

--A nadie…a todos, sólo estoy feliz esta mañana—

Harry prefirió el silencio, a decir cualquier cosa que pudiera arruinar el momento. Observaba abstraído a la mujer frente a él: sus rizos castaños cayendo dóciles sobre los hombros, la raída camiseta de él, que en ella lucía simplemente magistral, y su cálida sonrisa, que eran el perfecto marco para la perfecta mujer.

Al cabo de unos intensos minutos, en que las miradas de ambos hablaron mudas por ellos, Hermione rompió el silencio.

--¿Qué?—

--Nada. Es que cuando me miras así, todo parece tener sentido. —

Las palabras de él, el modo en que pronunció cada una, y la fuerza que le transmitían sus ojos, hicieron de éste, uno de los momentos mágicos que Hermione atesoraría por siempre.

Y es que estando junto a él, no había máscaras ni secretos.

Se acercó a Harry sin pensar, sin dudar. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie, lo único que Hermione Granger deseaba en ese momento, era abandonarse en los brazos de él, en busca de nuevos placeres. Lo abrazó fuertemente, se restregó, lo incitó mientras con las manos recorría su cuerpo.

Harry jugaba sinuoso con sus rizos, alborotándolos. Besando, mordiendo, acariciando, se dejaron caer en la no muy confortable cama que compartían, y en medio de la juvenil pasión, y el salvaje deseo que los arrastraba, hicieron del canto de las aves una canción de amantes.

Fin del Flash back

Durante el trayecto en taxi desde la Clínica hasta el departamento, Ginny tuvo tiempo de sobra para estudiarla y adivinar los sentimientos que, a pesar de su sosegado aspecto exterior, pugnaban en el interior de la joven. Y algo era innegable: Ginny tenía el fastidioso hábito de ser franca cuando uno menos lo deseaba.

-- Has estado bastante extraña toda la semana, y dudo en realidad que tenga que ver con lo que ocurrió en tu fiesta. Cuéntame, ¿Sucede algo con Harry acaso?—

Hermione tosió, levantando la vista al techo, como si le hubiese despertado un súbito interés de repente. Prefirió no prestarle atención, sabiendo que entonces no la presionaría. Pero lo que bullía hace días en lo más profundo de su ser, tenía tarde o temprano que explotar.

--¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucede con Harry? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, querida.--

Hermione tosió otra vez, o tal vez estaba sofocándose. Se aclaró la garganta, y mirando de reojo a su amiga le contestó:

--Será mejor que hablemos cuando lleguemos al departamento, Ginny. —

--Si así lo deseas—

Tras varios minutos de recorrido, el auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio departamental de aspecto moderno.

Ninguna dijo nada, al igual que en el taxi, hasta que estuvieron dentro del apartamento. La estancia que los recibió, al igual que el resto del lugar, gritaba Ginny por todos lados: paredes rojas sangre y azul eléctrico, pinturas y cuadros cuyos estilos eran indeterminables, adornaban los muros. Y extrañas lámparas de pedestal en las esquinas iluminaban el departamento.

Cuando Hermione se hubo instalado en la habitación de huéspedes, salió a la sala, donde Ginny, con una humeante taza de té verde, la esperaba para ser sometida a la inquisición.

--¿Y bien?—preguntó Ginny, cruzando las piernas en un sutil movimiento, cuando la castaña se sentó frente a ella, en un de los cómodos muebles de caoba de la sala.

--Tengo que confesarte algo, Ginny. –se aclaró la garganta, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja— Y espero que...—

La actitud de Hermione parecía la de una pequeña niña, que esperaba a ser regañada tras verse descubierta en alguna travesura. Se le hacía bastante difícil comenzar a hablar, y es que en realidad no sabía que le quería decir a Ginny. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza en aquel momento, es que si no sacaba de su ser estos sentimientos encontrados, que parecían carcomerla a ratos, talvez antes de lo que deseaba le tocaría pasar otra temporada en la Clínica Dawson.

Y es que la idea de volver al régimen de gelatina sin sabor y los baños de esponja, no le atraían para nada.

--Se trata de Malfoy y yo—soltó la castaña con tono dubitativo—y de un arreglo que hicimos—

El rostro de Ginny se sonrojó tenuemente, al comenzar a imaginar el tipo de relación, o como Hermione prefería llamarlo: arreglo, que sostenía con el rubio. La tensa calma que precedió sus palabras, y el hilo de voz en que habló, solo hizo el momento más incomodo.

--¿Malfoy y tú?—

—HL—

--Es la oportunidad de mi vida, Harry. Conocer la cultura, visitar los Campos Elíseos, la plaza de la Concordia, la torre Eiffel, barrio de los artistas, Montmartre,…--

La perorata de Nahiara se vio interrumpida por una seria mirada de Harry.

--Fuimos las vacaciones pasadas, y las anteriores, pequeña. Nos tomamos fotos en casi todos los sitios turísticos de la ciudad—

--Pero, Harry, es distinto. —ella levantó sus manos, como argumentando con estas— El programa de intercambio con el Colegio de la Soborna es,…, es—la emoción de la joven le hacía complicado concretar la idea.

--¿Una oportunidad única en la vida, que probablemente jamás vuelva a repetirse y que deseas con todas tus fuerzas experimentar?—

Harry, que estaba sentado en el comedor terminando con el periódico, y Nahiara, que estaba exponiendo los beneficios de ir a estudiar fuera del país, dirigieron su atención al hombre que hacía su aparición a través del umbral en la habitación.

--Gracias, Seamus—la joven sonrió ampliamente—era justamente lo que trataba de hacer entender a Harry; quien aún sigue renuente a permitirme viajar a la Soborna—

--No creo eso de ti, Harry. Nosotros estudiamos lejos de nuestras familias, y mira que nos fue bastante bien. Nahiara es una niña de bien, responsable y bastante inteligente; por no decir muy linda—la jovencita sonrió con aire de suficiencia—no veo el problema ni los impedimentos para permitirle estudiar fuera del país. Seguramente cuando llegue a París se convertirá en la primera de su clase, y en un éxito entre lo jóvenes locales —

El pelinegro cerró el periódico, y lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Se levantó lentamente de la silla, y se acomodó el nudo de la corbata. Con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, en verdad se encontraba renuente a dejar ir a Nahiara. Ya no se sentía seguro ni siquiera en su casa; comenzaba a pensar que en cualquier momento podría convertirse en el blanco de un siniestro, o mucho peor, podría ser su pequeña quien se viera afectada por la latente inseguridad que pensaba, los amenazaba constantemente. Podía vislumbrar la emoción contenida en la voz de la joven, y el cálido destello en su mirada cuando hablaba de estudiar en el extranjero.

Y es que la propuesta de estudiar en el exterior, había llegado a la casa como un vendaval furibundo.

--Aún no he dicho que no—soltó Harry con tono solemne, mirando alternadamente a Nahiara y a Seamus—y el que traten de venderme la idea tan agresivamente, les aseguro que no ayuda a tomar una decisión—

--¿Qué estamos decidiendo?—

--Estamos decidiendo el éxito o fracaso de mi futuro académico, Ron—explicó Nahiara al recién llegado—aunque como está la situación, bien podríamos hablar de mi fracaso académico. Quien sabe, talvez termine sirviendo mesas en algún bar de mala muerte en la carretera, ganando un sueldo que no alcance para nada; donde traileros calvos y gordos de nombre Serapio traten de propasarse conmigo —

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Seamus y a Ron, cuando éstos no pudieron contener sendas sonoras carcajadas.

--En primer lugar—Harry cerró su puño, dejando libre solo su índice para comenzar a enumerar sus argumentos—tienes un fideicomiso millonario, así es que no deberías preocuparte por el dinero. Segundo—Harry liberó su dedo medio—en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, un auror de confianza te escoltará en todo momento, y—Nahiara abrió su boca para replicar, pero la mirada de Harry y su dedo anular se lo impidieron—por último, prometo pensarlo bien durante la tarde y comentarte mi decisión en la cena—

Ron y Seamus aplaudieron divertidos la solemnidad en las palabras de su amigo, y su aire de paternal autoridad.

--En cuanto a ustedes dos,…--Harry y su fulminante mirada se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina aparición de Dobby en el comedor.

--Señorita, Nahiara. Han llegado por usted—

--Bueno, Harry—ella hizo un puchero, con el que esperaba enternecerlo— espero que lo pienses bien y recuerda: calvo, gordo y de nombre Serapio. —Harry bufó mirando a un costado—hasta luego Seamus, Ron, cuídense—

--Hasta luego, pequeña—soltaron Ron y Seamus al unísono, cuando la joven abandonó la habitación, como segundos antes lo hiciera Dobby.

Ron tomó asiento en el comedor al igual que Seamus, y como éste, empezó a servirse el desayuno.

--Comienzo a pensar que en sus casas no los tratan bien. Déjenme adivinar, Luna no hizo desayuno y como estás malacostumbrado, no te preparaste nada—Ron asintió, mientras intentaba pasar el primer bocado de pastel de frutas—y en tu caso—analizaba a Seamus mientras arqueaba las cejas, en un gesto pensativo—huiste al alba de la cama de tu amante de turno, y para variar, no tuviste tiempo de prepararte nada—Seamus también asintió en silencio, mientras devoraba su segundo huevo cocido.

--No molestes, Harry y siéntate con nosotros. Percy no demora y luego comenzaremos la reunión. —Ron se llevó a la boca un gran pedazo de pastel de frutas, y mientras lo masticaba preguntó:--Entonces, Seamus, ¿qué tanto has averiguado con respecto al asunto del espionaje corporativo?—

--La investigación marcha perfectamente, como reloj suizo. —Respondió Seamus jovial— Estamos sobre la pista de los perpetradores; de acuerdo a nuestras fuentes, tal parecen que son tres. Les aseguro que antes de lo que imaginan tendremos sus cabezas en una charola de plata, sobre la mesa del Consejo Directivo—

La contundencia en las palabras de Seamus, brindaron a Ron y a Harry una efímera sensación de seguridad.

Mientras Ron volvía a atacar su desayuno frugal, y Harry escondía su rostro nuevamente tras el periódico matutino, Seamus, socio de ambos en la compañía y amigo de la infancia, en silencio se regocijaba con siniestros pensamientos y terribles planes a medio fraguar, que como único fin tenían, hacer de lo más miserable la existencia de Harry Potter.

Y es que para él, el espionaje industrial y la eminente quiebra de Empresas Aries, era solo el comienzo.

—HL—

El sonido de unos pasos hacía eco a lo largo del corredor iluminado y de tonos pasteles. Las puertas, todas caobas y de lustrosas chapas, parecían acompañar silenciosas a Harry en su trayecto. Trataba de no apretar demasiado el ramo de preciosas lilas en su mano, pero no podía controlar su ansiedad.

Sabía que ella no se recuperaba del todo aún, pero esperaba que juntos superaran las secuelas del siniestro, y así dar por terminado el oscuro capítulo que habían atravesado. No había dudas, si alguien en el mundo merecía una oportunidad para disfrutar esta vida, esos eran ellos dos.

Con una renovada sensación de seguridad, llegó frente a la puerta que buscaba.

Se aclaró la garganta para hablar, y trató infructíferamente de acomodar su cabello. Cuando se vio derrotado por su improvisado peinado, levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta, pero esta se abrió muy despacio, revelando dos altas figuras en el interior del departamento de paredes rojas y azules.

Al pelinegro se le fueron los colores del rostro, y las piernas le flaquearon.

--Hola, Harry—se apresuró nerviosa a decir Hermione, al verlo frente ella.

--Hola, Potter. ¡Que gusto, tanto tiempo sin verte—

El tono irónico de Draco Malfoy, y su falsa cortesía le provocaron náuseas a Harry. Se sintió hastiado al encontrar al rubio rondando a su mujer, porque Hermione era su mujer, era suya y de nadie más. Se quedó viendo a los ojos marrones de ella, tratando de encontrar en estos una respuesta real, un motivo valedero; pero era como si su profunda mirada, aquella por la que Harry daría su vida, se ratificara en una tácita culpa, aceptando en silencio lo poco que le importaba su relación con él.

--Bueno, Hermione. Gracias por todo, siempre es un placer verte—Malfoy se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su femenina cintura y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla derecha. Se separó de ella, y le dedicó una burlona mirada al pelinegro, que supo acompañar con una acerada sonrisa. —No te ves muy bien, Potter, estás bastante pálido. Deberías abrigarte más, Comienza a hacer mucho frío, y puede que te de algo—

Y sin decir más, Draco Malfoy salió del departamento y se perdió por el pasillo.

Harry continuaba sin proferir palabra alguna; se llevó una mano a sus lentes y los acomodó sobre su nariz, en un inconsciente ademán, sin apartar un solo segundo su mirada de los ojos de ella. Se cuestionaba duramente, cuántas de estas afrentas debería soportar, cuanto más tendría que aguantar por ella; comenzaba a sentirse un cretino por permitirle a Hermione jugar con él tan vilmente. Hordas de magos tenebrosos no consiguieron derrotarlo, cientos de compañías rivales no pudieron acabarlo, enjambres de periodistas amarillistas no lograron destruirlo; y no sería una mujer quien se jactaría de quebrar a Harry Potter, y mucho menos ella.

Ella lo tomó por uno de sus brazos, pero él se separó bruscamente.

--No es lo que parece, Harry. Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte—

El rostro desasosegado de ella y el hilo de voz que usó, apaciguaron por un instante al hombre. Parecía arrepentida, acongojada, triste. Y fue esa reacción la que encendió el polvorín de su cólera. ¿Qué había hecho que la tenía así? ¿Por qué razón lucía tan apenada y culpable? y lo que más le molestaba, ¿el por qué de la enorme sonrisa de Malfoy y la aparente cercanía de ambos? Todas estas interrogantes se agolpaban salvajes en la mente de Harry. La amaba; la amaba demasiado; pero no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el juguete de nadie.

--¿Explicarme? ¡Explicarme, ¡Qué tan idiota piensas que soy, Hermione!—el tono sereno con el que habló, y su fría mirada helaron la sangre de ella. En un violento arranque, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el ramo de lilas que pensaba regalarle a Hermione, estrellándolo contra la pared, casi rozando sus rizos castaños— ¿Tengo un letrero que dice imbécil en mi frente, acaso?—

Hermione lo sujetó nuevamente por el brazo, obligándolo a entrar al departamento.

Ya estando dentro, Harry trato de manera fútil tranquilizarse, pero sin mucho éxito. La situación había escapado de las manos de ella; conocía demasiado bien a Harry, sabía que estando él así sería prácticamente imposible solucionar nada.

--¿Qué significa este escándalo?—

Ginny había salido de su habitación, al escuchar al pelinegro reclamándole a su amiga. Vestía una simple bata, y lucía de aspecto extraño: una mascarilla de algo que parecía ser aguacate ocultaba sus facciones y una toalla amarilla a juego con su bata cubría por entero sus lacios cabellos. Al ver Ginny el rostro de Harry ser surcado por unas finas arrugas en su frente, supo con certeza que la situación solo podía empeorar.

Conocía bastante bien a su amigo, y sabía que aquellas finas arrugas, solían vaticinar sólo problemas.

--Debo decir que no estoy sorprendido, Ginny. —la gélida mirada de Harry atravesaba a la pelirroja—ya imaginaba yo que estabas de alcahueta en todo esto—

Las duras palabras de Harry sorprendieron sobremanera a Ginny, casi asustándola, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto reaccionar así jamás, y mucho menos hablarle con ese tono, tan cargado de ira y vehemencia; así es que, decidiendo con sabiduría que era una situación en la que no debía inmiscuirse, prefirió evitar una confrontación con su amigo, regresando así por donde había llegado, sin proferir palabra alguna.

Cuando el pelinegro regresó su atención a Hermione, ésta tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Harry, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos por un instante; el rostro de la mujer comenzaba a verse anegado por la frustración de sus lágrimas; Harry lo sabía, se daba cuenta, pero ya no le importaba, no le importaba nada. Entonces, en un arranque inesperado de su cegadora ira, la agarró con fuerza de las muñecas y la empujó aparatosamente, haciéndola caer sobre uno de los muebles.

--Escúchame, Harry. Draco estaba aquí porque yo le pedí que viniera. —Soltó ella fuera de sí, tratando de explicarse—yo quería que viniera para que así…--

--¿Tú le pediste que viniera?—Harry la interrumpió nuevamente, haciendo uso del mismo tono frío e imperturbable, sus ojos parecían salir de sus órbitas; se comenzaba a notar su respiración agitada—Ahora lo entiendo todo. —

Tras un par de profundas respiraciones, donde Harry permitió al oxígeno llegar hasta su estómago, se tranquilizó de momento. Sentía su rostro arder, talvez era el sofocante calor que creía, encerraba la habitación, o bien los arrebatadores celos que le consumían, pero comenzaba a pensar que de permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar, no sería capaz de controlar la vorágine de sentimientos que le embargaban.

Por eso, dedicándole una extraña mirada a Hermione, Harry le confesó:

Alguna vez pensé que nuestro amor era más grande que cualquier cosa que hayamos vivido—Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero un contundente ademán de Harry se lo impidió—déjame terminar, por favor, Hermione. No hubo un solo día en los ocho años que estuviste fuera en que no pensara en ti. Si estabas bien, si extrañabas la ciudad, si me extrañabas a mí. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! a veces me quedaba despierto durante la noche, imaginándote a mi lado, sintiéndote a la distancia en mi cama vacía. —

--Harry, la verdad es…--

--Sinceramente, Hermione, no me interesa saber ninguna verdad. Lo que haya sucedido, esté sucediendo o suceda en lo venidero entre tú y…--Harry prefirió no mencionar el nombre del rubio—quien sea, me tiene sin cuidado. No puedo aceptar esta situación, ya lo habíamos discutido, no puedo. Lo siento, pero no depende de mí. Prefiero que lo nuestro termine ahora, a que…--

El nudo en la acongojada garganta del pelinegro le impidió terminar su oración. Su tono de voz se había reducido a un simple murmullo, un terrible y lacerante murmullo. Levantando entonces levemente el rostro, le dedicó a Hermione una última mirada.

La mirada gélida y amarga que Harry le dirigió, casi le parte el corazón.

--Adiós, Hermione. —

Así, habemos llegado al final de otro capítulo de Cruzada Potter. Espero de corazón haberme reivindicado en este capítulo con todos los seguidores del fict.

Y ahora sí, las preguntas que se plantean son:

¿Será que Hanna Abbot es algo más que la simple amante de turno de Draco Malfoy?

¿Cuál es el misterioso acuerdo que existe entre el rubio y Hermione?

¿Le dará permiso Harry a Nahiara para estudiar en el extranjero?

¿Será que Seamus al final consigue acabar con Empresas Aries?

¿Acaso este es el fin de la relación de Harry y Hermione?

¿Se convertirá entonces, después de todo en un Draco/Hermione?

Averigua todo esto y más en el siguiente Capítulo de Cruzada Potter.

Atentamente;

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de Profesión

Escritor y Farrero por vocación.

P.D; )

P.D; ) )

P.D; Gracias a todos los que siguen el fict, y gracias por los RR. Prometo actualizar antes de diez días (suponiendo que siga vivo hasta entonces).


	10. El callejón de la serpiente

Mis queridos lectores;

Una vez más, les saludo desde una interminable torre de libros de derecho y gacetas judiciales. No he podido actualizar tan pronto como al principio, ya que la oficina y la u me han secuestrado prácticamente, pero aquí me tienen.

Como reza el sabio refrán: "lento, pero seguro".

Disfruten

Capítulo X

El callejón de la serpiente

--Te advertí que esto podía suceder, Hermione. Ya decía yo que de relacionarse con Draco Malfoy no podía salir nada bueno. —

El abatido y anegado rostro de Hermione Granger, miraba aún con desconsuelo la puerta de caoba, por la que minutos antes había salido un muy alterado Harry.

--Lo hice por él. ¡Lo hice por él, y ni siquiera me permitió explicarle. —La voz de Hermione sonaba entrecortada y molesta—si él piensa que las cosas se van a quedar así, está muy equivocado—

--¿Qué vas a hacer?—

Hermione se puso un abrigo negro, y acomodó una bufanda sobre su cuello, mientras limpiaba de lágrimas sus mejillas.

--Voy a ir a buscarlo, Ginny. —

--Piensa bien las cosas, amiga. Viste bien como estaba, y la forma en que trató; sabes al igual que yo, que estando él así no lograrás solucionar nada. Por qué mejor no esperas hasta mañana para hablar con él. Estoy segura que eso es lo mejor. —

El argumento de Ginny fue contundente y firme. Ella tenía razón y la castaña lo sabía, pero en momentos como el que estaba viviendo en aquel instante Hermione, con un cúmulo de abrumadores sentimientos agolpándose en su ser, buscando desesperados la forma de ser expresados, es bastante difícil mantener el control.

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablar con Harry.

Prefirió no decir más, tal vez porque no encontraba sentido debatir a los argumentos de Ginny, o tal vez porque temía que de continuar hablando, las frías lágrimas harían nuevamente de ella su presa, y ésta vez no se sentía capaz de detenerlas. Respiró muy hondo un par de veces, consiguiendo así calmarse; se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta, y desapareció por el umbral de la misma, con la única de intención de encontrarse con Harry, y solucionar de una vez y por todas, la absurda situación por la que atravesaba su relación.

—HL—

--Buenas noches, busco a Hermione. ¿Está en casa?—

El sinuoso tono y el siempre lascivo arrastre de palabras de Draco Malfoy, hizo eco en la habitación de paredes rojas y azules. De pie, frente a Ginny, ésta le observaba como si se tratase de una mala broma, o una terrible tomadura de pelo. De todas las personas que, una joven mujer como ella podría esperar recibir en su casa a esa hora de la noche, la elegante y masculina figura de Draco Malfoy no estaba en la lista. Y no era porque no le considerase atractivo ni mucho menos, solo que la simple idea de ver a sus amigos discutir y separarse por su culpa, la fastidiaba sobremanera.

--Realmente eres osado, Malfoy. Venir hasta aquí a molestar a Hermione, no te parece suficiente acaso todo lo que has hecho ya. ¡Estás arruinando sus vidas, Malfoy!—el tono de Ginny era frío y reacio, tal como el semblante en su rostro— ¡Vete de aquí ya, antes que me vea forzada a llamar a la policía—

La indulgente perorata de la mujer, de poco o nada sirvió para avasallar al rubio. De hecho, le parecía divertido ver como ella lo rechazaba y condenaba, cuando en su mente el recuerdo de ella gimiendo extasiada por más de sus caricias, su roce, y sus labios, estaba fresco aún en su mente.

--¿Te importaría que la esperara adentro?—

Ginny no consiguió evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, al escuchar el cínico susurro en el que habló el rubio.

--Estás totalmente enfermo si piensas que te dejaré entrar. —Soltó Ginny con actitud vehemente y seria—hazme un favor, y termínate de largar. —

--Deberías tratar mejor a las personas. La vida puede tornarse muy difícil para una hermosa mujer que no sabe controlarse—

El rostro de la pelirroja se ensombreció de momento con las palabras del hombre. Se cruzó de brazos, en un ademán impaciente y expectante, y con el mismo tono cargado de fuerza que usara el rubio, le preguntó:

--¿Es una amenaza?—

Malfoy no pudo más que sonreír divertido ante la pregunta de la mujer, que en ese instante proyectaba un aire de femenina suficiencia y seguridad. Se vio tentado entonces, a llevar firme su mano hasta la delicada mejilla de ella, en un astuto y calculador movimiento; con dedos lentos y sensuales, recorrió la delicada línea de su mandíbula hacia la esbelta columna de su garganta, que se insinuaba por encima de las solapas de su blusa.

--No, es un cumplido. —

—HL—

Bianca Carrara era una mujer de recursos. Siendo la única heredera de un poderoso magnate hotelero de origen italiano, creció teniendo a sus pies comodidades que muchos solo atinan a desear. Desayunar relajada a la orilla del Sena, disfrutar de una humeante taza de chocolate admirando la vista de los Alpes Suizos, y estar de regreso para una fiesta de gala en el Palacio de la familia Grimaldi en Mónaco, podía considerarse un día relativamente normal en la vida de esta mujer.

El increíble atractivo del que se jactaba y su magnética personalidad, eran su carta de presentación entre los máximos círculos de poder en la aristocracia europea, donde el hedonismo y la beneficencia hipócrita eran el triste común denominador.

Aquella fría tarde llevaba su brillante melena negra suelta, y vestía un elegante traje ejecutivo, que realzaba magistral su esbelta figura femenina, irradiando un aire de delicada seguridad.

Mientras caminaba por un largo pasillo, se regocijaba pensando en lo sencillo que resultó la separación de Harry y Hermione. Había ideado más de un siniestro plan, con los que esperaba separarlos de manera definitiva, pero el hecho de que no tuviese que mover un solo dedo para conseguirlo, facilitaba completamente para ella las cosas. Caminó hasta que se encontró frente un enorme escritorio de blanca madera pulida. La mujer detrás del mueble, también de cabellos negros y mirada atenta, la recibió con una cordial sonrisa.

-- Buenos tardes, Señorita Carrara, que gusto volver a verla —

-- Hola, Romilda, ¿podrías avisar a Harry que estoy aquí?—

—HL—

El claro arrullo del crepitar de los grillos, llenaba la fría atmósfera nocturna. En un poco concurrido y bohemio bar de la ciudad, un hombre y una mujer disfrutaban al calor de unas copas, en una agradable y amena conversación.

--Por lo que me has contado, tal parece que le va de maravilla a Francesco con los negocios allá en Asia. Me alegro mucho por él; es una señor en toda la extensión de la palabra; debes de estar muy orgullosa—

--Qué te diré, Harry. Mi papá es único y tiene un instinto increíble para los negocios—sonrió la mujer— al principio pensé que sería difícil, pero luego del primer año todo ha sido excelente—

Harry dio un largo sorbo a su copa de whisky, mientras miraba los profundos ojos azules de Bianca Carrara.

--Y qué me dices de ti. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?—preguntó ella con un tono de jovialidad fingido; aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta; sabía con certeza del delicado momento por el que pasaba la relación del pelinegro con Hermione—

Por un segundo, Harry la escrutó disimuladamente con la mirada, tratando de leer entre líneas.

--Bueno, algo nervioso ya que Nahiara esta bastante entusiasmada con viajar a Francia en un intercambio cultural con su colegio; deberías verla, se le ilumina el rostro cuando habla de viajar. —

--¿Y como va todo en la oficina?—

--En la empresa no podría irnos mejor. Con Percy y Seamus dirigiendo la Junta Directiva, las ganancias siguen llegando y llegando. Aunque las cantidades que pagamos en impuestos son asfixiantes —Harry hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a beber de su copa—Pero considerándolo bien, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. —

En un calculador ademán del que Harry no se percató, la mujer posó su delicada mano sobre la de él.

--¿Y cómo está tu corazón?—

Con los problemas por los que atravesaba y después de que la mujer le brindase una sincera y cálida sonrisa, la invitación que le hiciese la mujer le resultó casi irresistible; pero Harry sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Bianca se lanzara al ataque; estaba seguro que aquella inocente invitación a "tomar algo y conversar", como lo describió muy animada cuando lo encontró en uno de los pasillos de la empresa, era tan solo un eufemismo para tratar de seducirlo.

Mas la seguridad de Harry en las intenciones de ella fue efímera, ya que lo siguiente que ella dijo, lo desconcertó totalmente.

--Espero que ella te esté tratando bien, Harry. Ojalá te haga muy feliz, a ti y a Nahi. En verdad se lo merecen—

El tono cargado de sinceridad en sus palabras, y la calidez de sus ojos, lograron arrancar una espontánea y franca sonrisa al pelinegro. En aquel momento, mientras ambos se observaban directo a los ojos, con la suave mano de ella aún sobre la de él, Harry se permitió pensar que talvez Bianca había superado su enamoramiento, y que bien podrían continuar con la afable amistad que compartían antes.

Pero sus deseos no podían estar más alejados de la realidad, y es que caras vemos…

—HL—

Las semanas posteriores al rompimiento de Harry y Hermione, parecieron transcurrir con extraña tranquilidad. Sus amigos trataban en lo posible de desviar la atención, si por cualquier circunstancia el tema salía a colación. Aquella tarde de octubre, Ginny y Hermione se reunieron en el penthouse de Luna; y como inusualmente sucedía desde hace un par de días, la rubia y la pelirroja se hallaban inmersas en una discusión sin sentido, que solía solucionarse por lo general con una invitación a desayunar en el Arbolito.

--Discúlpame, Ginny. Últimamente he estado algo alterada. ¿Amigas?—

Ginny no sabía porque, pero la constante actitud de suprema irritabilidad con la que se manejaba la rubia, comenzaba a parecerle de lo más extraña. Ella conocía a Luna casi una vida, y sabía cuando algo la molestaba. Por su mente pasaron fugaces conjeturas al respecto, pero hubo una que la golpeó con la fuerza de una bludger desbocada.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, ahogando un gritito de emoción.

--¡Luna, estás embarazada!—

Luna y Hermione dieron sendos respingos ante tal afirmación, observando a la pelirroja como si vaticinara el fin del mundo.

--¿Qué dices, mujer? ¡Claro que no estoy embarazada! —

--¿Estás embarazada?—

--¡Claro que no, Hermione! ¡No estoy embarazada!—repitió Luna.

El sonido de unas llaves chocando con la chapa en la puerta del penthouse, interrumpió de momento la discusión. Muy lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo y, la alta figura de Ron Weasley, vistiendo un elegante traje y llevando un portafolio negro, se hizo presente en el recibidor.

Ron solo atinó a sonreír afable a las mujeres en la sala de su casa, ya que Ginny prácticamente lo embistió, y lo abrazó muy emocionada, mientras lo felicitaba.

--Yo también te quiero, Ginny, pero suéltame ya—dijo él, después de varios abrazos y besos de su hermana.

--Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, Ron. Me alegro tanto, ¿cuándo le darán la noticia a mi mamá?—

Arqueando una ceja, en un sorprendido mohín, Ron preguntó con tono vacilante y curioso:

--¿Y qué es lo que tendría que contarle a mamá, Ginny?— La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, pero inconscientemente llevó su azul mirada a los ojos de su mujer, buscando en silencio una explicación.

--Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, bocona—soltó Hermione, al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de su rubia amiga—Vámonos Ginny, te invito un cóctel—

--Pero, Hermione, no crees que deberíamos…--

La frase de Ginny quedó a medio terminar, cuando la fría mirada de Luna la atravesó.

--¿Saben qué? Ese cóctel comienza a sonar delicioso. Hasta pronto, Luna, Ron—se acercó a su cuñada, y luego a su hermano, despidiéndose con sendos besos en la mejilla; al igual que lo hiciera Hermione. Tras la despedida de las mujeres, Ron continuaba donde el primer abrazo de su hermana lo había sorprendido, pero ahora escrutaba con detenimiento y muy fijamente el semblante de su mujer.

Se aclaró la garganta, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la de Luna.

--¿Y bien, por qué era todo ese alboroto?

—HL—

Tal como se lo había pedido Harry hace algunas semanas, Luna le mantenía constantemente informado de la mayoría de los movimientos de su acérrimo y rubio rival. A Harry se le hacía en verdad extraño, luego del informe de la primera semana que preparó Luna, que una serpiente vil y rastrera como Malfoy, pareciera tener una vida sencilla y sin complicaciones. De acuerdo a Luna, por lo general, llegaba temprano a trabajar, acostumbraba a comer en sitios tranquilos y poco frecuentados, a veces con Blaise Zabini, directivo en el Consorcio Malfoy, o con Hanna Abbot, socialitè londinense y su amante de turno.

Pero al caer la noche, el rubio era infaltable en el movimiento bohemio y siempre agitado de la ciudad.

Aquella noche en particular, Luna había seguido a Malfoy hasta "_La Petit Fleur_", un elegante y bastante exclusivo restaurante cerca de la Abadía de Westminster. Mientras que a través de los grandes ventanales del restaurante tomaba fotos del grupo con el que estaba el rubio, el frío aire nocturno de octubre hacía que las pesadas y gruesas gotas de lluvia, viajaran trémulas en la inmensidad, golpeando casi con saña el paraguas que asía Luna en su mano.

—HL—

A Draco Malfoy, la consabida presencia de fotógrafos de farándula y admiradoras desquiciadas a su alrededor, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de molestarle. Acostumbrado como estaba a ser el centro de atención, tanto por su apellido como por su distinguida presencia, si alguien lo enceguecía con el flash de una cámara, le pedía un autógrafo, o le pellizcaba el derrière, tomaba la situación con calma filosófica y una sonrisa afable; por lo mismo, había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido, que le indicaba cuando lo acechaban, cuando el peligro se cernía sobre él, y es que después de la vida tan sui géneris que había llevado, bien podría decir que tenía una gran lista de enemigos.

Luego de terminar de cenar en "_La Petit Fleur_", salió presuroso bajo la protección de un paraguas que le facilitaran el restaurante, y se despidió de Hanna Abbot, y un par de ejecutivos de su Consorcio, con los que aquella noche ultimaban detalles del lanzamiento de la campaña publicitaria de su colección de invierno, que se aprestaban a iniciar en pocas semanas.

Cuando se disponía a llamar a un taxi, una oscura silueta escondida entre las sombras del callejón cruzando la calle, le llamó la atención sobremanera. El no era un hombre paranoico ni mucho menos, pero estaba seguro que aquella silueta lo había estado espiando, siguiendo, vigilando, desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Algo, muy dentro de él, lo incitaba a acercarse a la oscuridad, a descubrir lo que escondía el velo de la noche.

Por eso, sin pensar siquiera, en medio del clamor de la lluvia azotando impávida el suelo, cruzó la calle con destino al oscuro callejón, dispuesto a averiguar si la sombría silueta que parecía acecharlo donde fuera, era un simple invento de su imaginación, o un acosador en potencia.

—HL—

Luna parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, mientras observaba con detenimiento la entrada al restaurante, ya que no advirtió en que momento la figura de Malfoy desapareció del lugar. El ruido intermitente de la lluvia cayendo sobre el pavimento la fastidiaba bastante y comenzaba a pensar que ya era hora de volver a casa. Se vio tentada a abandonar la seguridad de las sombras, para así tratar de encontrarlo con la mirada y finalizar por aquella noche el especial encargo de Harry. Dio con cautela unos cuantos pasos sobre el encharcado suelo, intentando en lo posible evitar mojar más sus pantalones. Se encaminó hacia la calle principal, pero un salvaje e intempestivo empujón contra una de las sucias paredes del callejón se lo impidió.

Gritó desesperada con todas sus fuerzas, mas el sonido se ahogó en lo profundo de su garganta.

Lo siguiente que Luna supo, fue que la presión de un antebrazo sobre su pecho la tenía sometida contra la pared. El miedo se apoderó de ella, paralizándola; se sentía incapaz de defenderse de su asaltante, se sentía presa en las redes de aquel hombre.

--No es nada considerado espiar a la gente. ¿No lo sabías, preciosa?—

Su respiración era agitada y presurosa, como si le rasgase los pulmones.

El siniestro e irónico tono de las palabras del hombre, fueron como un balde de agua helada para Luna. Aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir bien el rostro del hombre en la penumbra, entendió enseguida quien era su agresor, y se maldijo a si misma por ser tan descuidada, por permitirse verse envuelta en tan precaria y comprometedora situación.

Las gotas de lluvia cayendo reacias sobre los charcos en el callejón, ahogaban los quejidos de la rubia.

--Debes decirle a tu amigo Potter, que espiar a Draco Malfoy no es un trabajo para cualquiera; y mucho menos para una mujer. —

Luna continuaba sin conseguir articular palabra alguna; el codo del rubio contra su pecho y su respiración sinuosa sobre el cuello de ella le asfixiaban. Con los últimos atisbos de coraje, trató de empujar a Malfoy, pero todo esfuerzo por lograrlo fue inútil. Con renovado ímpetu, el rubio forzó el cuerpo de la mujer contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo bajo la mojada tela de su blusa gris los firmes y turgentes senos de Luna, rozando la fuerza de su masculinidad contra el bajo vientre de Luna. El hombre notaba por el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella y por sus quejidos apagados, que la mujer estaba llorando.

Amargas lágrimas que se confundían con las claras gotas de la torrencial lluvia sobre sus mejillas.

--Suéltame—suplicó Luna en un susurro.

--¿Qué te suelte?—Malfoy río con descaro ante la sola idea—preciosa, te has tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es brindarte algo de mi tiempo. Qué clase de caballero sería sino lo hiciera; además, no quiero que vayas a pensar que soy alguna clase de patán—

--Por favor…—

--¿Por favor?—la nueva suplica de ella solo consiguió incitar más al rubio. En un voluptuoso y calculador ademán, llevó su diestra a uno de sus senos, palpando, acariciando, sometiendo. Luna no daba crédito a la implacable situación de la que era víctima, comenzaba a sollozar acongojada, quejándose de las tortuosas caricias del rubio, pensando temerosa acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy —ahora te quejas, pero pronto me rogarás que no me detenga. —

--Por favor…Malfoy—suplicó nuevamente la mujer.

El siniestro semblante en el rostro de Malfoy, heló la sangre de Luna cuando vio directamente a sus grises ojos. Trataba aún de forma fútil separarse de él, alejarlo, pero su masculina fuerza se lo impedía; maldijo entonces su debilidad, y maldijo a Malfoy por hacerla presa de sus siniestros deseos, por hacerla víctima de su eterna rivalidad con Harry. Los sentidos de Luna estallaron de súbito, cuando sintieron la fría mano del hombre escabullirse por debajo de su blusa, recorriendo con malicia su abdomen, su espalda, hasta llegar a sus senos, y comenzar nuevamente el tortuoso y lacerante roce.

Sentía que su dignidad y amor propio se escurrían entre las sucias garras de Malfoy.

Luna era conciente de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, que de seguir así, bien podría Malfoy aprovecharse de ella, hacerla suya; aquel simple pensamiento solo conseguía angustiarla aún más. En medio de la oscuridad del callejón, con la copiosa lluvia ahogando sus gritos, estaba a merced de los instintos del rubio.

De pronto, un destello de lucidez mental llegó a ella, haciendo que reaccionara al instante.

--Por favor—susurró desesperada una vez más —estoy embarazada. —

Y como si hubiera dado una irrefutable orden, la sinuosa y concupiscente tortura se detuvo de momento.

Luna se vio embargada por un escalofrío, cuando Malfoy retiró muy despacio su mano del pezón de ella, y poco a poco comenzó a caminar vacilante hacia atrás, alejándose de Luna como si se tratase de una plaga apocalíptica. El rubio le dedicó una siniestra y terrible mirada, que evocaba sus más perversos sentimientos y que en adelante, le martirizaría cual calvario el resto de su vida.

Y sin más, el rubio despareció del oscuro callejón.

Ante el incesante temblor de sus piernas, Luna se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo encharcado. Estaba devastada, pero no podía llorar, había sido humillada, pero no quería llorar; su respiración era agitada y presurosa, casi era incapaz de pensar, de formar una idea coherente. La lluvia ensordecedora continuaba aplacando sus sollozos; se sintió sucia, indigna, asqueada de haber sido manoseada por Draco Malfoy, mancillada; la simple idea le repugnaba, le hastiaba.

El horror de aquel momento, se reflejaba en su compungido rostro.

En medio del incesante clamor de la lluvia, y la perpetua oscuridad de aquel callejón, Luna continuaba ensimismada, como perdida, abstraída de la realidad. Temerosa de levantarse, temerosa de abrir los ojos, y percatare de que la alta y siniestra figura de Draco Malfoy se encontraba todavía frente a ella, regocijándose con su sufrimiento, disfrutando al ver el estado tan patético y lastimero al que la había reducido con su lascivo abuso.

Aún sentía las manos del rubio tocándola, recorriendo calculadoramente su cuerpo, torturándola. Aún sentía las indulgentes caricias de Draco Malfoy, quemándola, asfixiándola, y fue entonces que tuvo la certeza de que ese terrible momento, la marcaría a fuego por el resto de sus días.

Y es así, mis queridos lectores, que llegamos al final de otro apasionante final de Cruzada Potter.

Por esta vez, no plantearé preguntas, solo resta decirles gracias infinitas por los reviews, los mails, las palabras de apoyo en el MSN, y por el tiempo que le han dedicado a este fict.

Atentamente,

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de Profesión

Escritor y Farrero por vocación

Pd; En el siguiente Capítulo, sabrán que hablaron Harry y Hermione luego del incidente en el departamento.

Pd2; Y i me lo piden en los RR, bien podría contarles que sucedió con Malfoy y Ginny, tras la sorpresiva visita del rubio en busca de Hermione.


	11. Recuerdos

Mis queridos lectores;

Antes que nada, felicitaciones a María Sharapova por ganar la noche de hoy sábado, el U.S. Open en dos sets, 6-4 y 6-4, a Justine Hanin-Hardenne. Te amo María!

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo especial para este capítulo, y según yo lo he conseguido.

Para todos aquellos que mandaron mail y pidieron en sus reviews saber que sucedió al final de esa noche entre la pelirroja y el rubio, ahí lo tienen. Ja, ja, ja (entiéndase risa malvada)

Espero de todo corazón que les guste, ya que…bueno ustedes saben.

Disfruten

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una intensa escena de lemon. Así es que los que no gusten de ese tipo de literatura, o tenga problemas en contra de la misma, está advertido de antemano. Guerra avisada…

Capítulo XI

Recuerdos

Los primeros días de noviembre, llegaron a Londres con un contundente descenso en las temperaturas, azotando a la ciudad con reacias tormentas de nieve y granizo, en un invierno anticipado. Aquella mañana en particular, el clima, aunque algo frío, se perfilaba perfecto para recorrer la ciudad; o al menos así lo pensó Hermione cuando luego de terminar de leer un libro que le había recomendado Lavender, comenzara a sentirse asfixiada en medio de las paredes rojas y azules del apartamento de Ginny.

Ir por un capuchino al centro comercial, y comprar más incienso y sales para el baño fue de las primeras ideas que cruzaron por la mente de la castaña. Se había prometido dedicarse algo de tiempo para ella, tiempo para consentirse y mimarse, tiempo para olvidarlo…

El grueso abrigo de piel que usaba, la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la cofia sobre sus rizos, la hacían verse extraña, y poco llamativa. Había conseguido justo lo que buscaba, pasar desapercibida entre la multitud de gente que esa mañana concurría al centro comercial. Desde la mesa dentro de un acogedor y cálido café donde se encontraba sentada, veía pasar a cientos de personas. Padres con sus niños en busca de tempranos regalos para navidad, grupos de desenfadados adolescentes camino a las arcadias, hombres y mujeres con bolsos y maletines, luciendo afanados y trabajadores. Parejas de enamorados, que dentro del centro comercial buscaban pasar sencillamente un agradable momento con los objetos de su afecto.

La mano de Hermione comenzó a temblar intempestivamente. Frente al ventanal del café donde se encontraba, por el cual había visto a cientos de personas caminar aquella mañana, la figura de un hombre alto, moreno y de lentes, vistiendo de forma elegante, se paseaba del brazo de una muy atractiva mujer. Su mirada azul, y su manera al caminar era casi lasciva.

Hermione se había prometido olvidarlo, se había prometido no volver a derramar una sola lágrima por aquel hombre, mas el destino parecía empecinarse en otra cosa. La fuerza de sus sentimientos era demasiada, los vestigios del amor que aún sentía por él continuaban lacerando su ser, continuaban lastimándola.

Por eso, mientras veía el rostro despreocupado del hombre a través del ventanal, su caminar suelto, y a Bianca Carrara tomada de su brazo, no consiguió evitar recordar la última vez que escuchó su voz llamar su nombre, la última vez que sintió el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel.

Flash back

La suave brisa nocturna, auguraba una tormenta. Mientras el firmamento londinense se veía inmerso en el brillante fulgurar de las estrellas, la luna bañaba con melancólica cadencia todo en rededor. Hermione caminaba con paso resuelto a través un poco iluminado sendero; junto a ella, el sereno cauce del Támesis parecía arrullarla con su canción. Anduvo sin detenerse durante mucho tiempo, tratando de aclarar los pensamientos en su cabeza; se sentía decepcionada, molesta por la actitud indolente de Harry.

Si tan solo supiera lo que había hecho por él…

Aún con una maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, llegó a una bohemia plaza a orillas del río, donde sentado en una banca de deslucido metal, un hombre cabizbajo, meditabundo y pensativo, no hacía más que observar el infinito firmamento nocturno. El rostro del hombre lucía surcado de problemas y confusión, haciendo que se viese mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era.

Hermione no supo por qué, pero procuró hacer el menor de los ruidos mientras se acercaba. Tomó asiento junto al hombre en la banca frente al sereno cauce del Támesis, y por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Permanecieron en un silencio que distaba mucho de ser incómodo, considerando la difícil situación por la que atravesaba la relación de ella, y el hombre a su lado.

Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

--Sabía que te encontraría aquí—soltó Hermione en un susurro.

--No deberías haber venido. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos, Hermione—espetó Harry, con una triste sonrisa ladeada y el mejor de los tonos indiferentes, sin despegar un momento la atención del firmamento.

--No te das cuenta que nada en mi vida funciona sin ti,… ¡mírame, Harry!—exclamó con los ojos comenzando a anegarse en lágrimas, al ver el semblante distante y taciturno de Harry, un semblante que permanecía perdido en el cielo infinito.

La anomia había consumido a Harry totalmente. Ya nada le importaba, ya no quería nada; el sentimiento de traición y engaño que le causaba la sola presencia de la mujer era casi asfixiante, doloroso, inexpugnable, por eso había evitado verle a los ojos, por eso había evitado su mirada cargada de frustración y desconsuelo.

--No es tan fácil, Hermione. No es solo desearlo y volver a como estábamos antes. —

Sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón; el tono gélido de Harry, la amargura de sus palabras, y la desconcertante forma de tratarla, como nunca antes, la herían sobremanera. Hermione tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas, antes de lograr contestarle.

--Podemos intentarlo—

Harry se permitió observar por un corto instante el acongojado semblante de la mujer; tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no importaba nada, que no importaba lo que dijese o hiciese, él solo la amaba a ella, a su mujer…pero no podía. Algo muy dentro de él se negaba a dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos, una fuerza extraña no le permitía abrazarla contra su pecho, estrecharla ansioso como estaba entre sus brazos y decirle una y mil veces cuanto la amaba. Su herido orgullo masculino, tan intransigente e irracional, simplemente se lo impedía.

--Lo siento, Hermione. Pero creo que lo más conveniente en estos momentos es que nos separemos. Debo solucionar muchos asuntos en la empresa, y estoy seguro que ahora que terminaste tu último contrato, necesitas algo tiempo para estar sola. —increpó el pelinegro, volviendo su mirada al cielo infinito.

--¿Harry, me estas diciendo que ya no quieres verme más?—

Le hizo la pregunta con una mezcla de desafío y dolor en su voz, al pensar que todos los planes y proyectos, que todos los sueños e ilusiones que había recreado desde que volvió a Londres, podrían derrumbarse tan fácil y tan rápido, y con ellos, sus renovadas ansias por vivir.

--En este momento, Hermione, no se lo que quiero. —

--¿Qué tengo que decir? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para llegar a ti?—preguntó ella.

Su tono ya no era angustioso y entrecortado, sino ferviente, impaciente, obcecado al notar la ambigüedad en Harry. Sus trémulos labios soltaban palabras frías y lacerantes, palabras que herían cada una de las fibras de la castaña; pero sus esmeraldas, aquellos ojos que Hermione tanto amaba, solo reflejaban la tristeza y el desconsuelo por permitirle a ella marcharse de su lado, por tolerar impávido que lo abandonase para siempre.

Harry se levantó muy despacio de la fría banca de metal. Su mente era un torbellino voraginoso de sentimientos encontrados, tristeza y orgullo, soberbia y amargura, lastimándolo, hiriéndolo. Dio un pequeño paso, y se hincó frente a ella, quien continuaba sentada donde hace tan solo un instante antes lo había estado él. El rostro de Hermione se vio iluminado de momento; los luminosos destellos de la luna sobre el cauce del Támesis, se reflejaban también sobre el suave marrón en sus ojos. Dejó de sollozar, dejó de tiritar angustiada, pensando que Harry había preferido escuchar a la voz de sus sentimientos antes que a su incipiente orgullo, permitiéndose así albergar la esperanza en su acongojado pecho cuando, con extrema carencia y veneración, Harry acarició de delicada forma su mejilla, limpiando con cuidado su rostro de las frías lágrimas que le asediaban. La cálida sensación de esperanza e ilusión, se desvaneció tan rápido como la suave caricia de su mano, cuando él se incorporó nuevamente, y con un tono cargado de aflicción y melancolía, le dijo:

--Debo irme—

Fin del Flash back

—HL—

El cálido sol de verano, brillaba sublime sobre la verde grama cubierta de rocío. El agradable calor de la mañana y la sensación de calma era absoluta en los rededores de la campiña en Liverpool; el aroma de la tierra mojada, producto de una llovizna ligera y el suave perfume de jazmín, eran el complemento perfecto para el perfecto día de verano.

Un pequeño niño, de vivísimos ojos azules y cabello castaño, correteaba alegre de la mano de otra pequeña niña, que como él, tenía también los ojos azules y cabello castaño, que largo y ondulante, brillaba lívido con el cálido sol; ambos perseguían ensimismados a una inquieta golondrina, que con su volar bajo y escurridizo, los invitaba a jugar. Quien no conociera la historia de los pequeños infantes, pensaría que eran hermanos, dado el parecido de su físico y sus caracteres.

En la mente de ambos, tan alejados de los problemas y frustraciones de la vida, todo era risas y diversión, juegos y fantasías, el ensueño de tiempos que anhelaban no terminasen jamás.

La pequeña niña calló sobre sus rodillas, al tropezarse con un rugoso pedrusco.

El rostro de la pequeña comenzaba a verse surcado de límpidas lágrimas, deshaciendo el hermoso semblante de felicidad y júbilo infantil. El niño se acercó presuroso junto a ella, se inclinó, y se dio a la tarea de esculcar alguna herida en las piernitas de la niña, mientras ésta sollozaba adolorida.

Cuando se hubo dado cuenta del raspón producido por la caída, rápidamente arrancó un pedazo de su camiseta, y lo amarró con cuidado alrededor de la rodilla de la pequeña. Ella se quejó un poco, pero le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al niño a manera de agradecimiento. Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, minutos de tan solo contemplarse, la pequeña se incorporó con dificultad de la grama, y esbozando una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios, le dio un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla al niño, quien solo atinó a sonreír en respuesta.

--¡Cristina!—

El gritó rompió con la quietud y silencio de la fría noche de invierno; un grito gutural y profundo, que parecía provenir desde el fondo mismo de su alma. El crujir de la madera crepitando al ritmo del naranja y rojo de las llamas en la chimenea, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Muy despacio, el hombre se incorporó de la confortable cama, respirando cansado, respirando agitadamente; sintiendo como las frías gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, sintiendo como las frías gotas de sudor calcinaban su alma. Caminó dando cortos pasos hasta el ventanal, por donde se colaban trémulos los destellos de la luna creciente, tomó en su mano derecha una botella de cristal que descansaba sobre una elegante cómoda de madera, y vertió un poco de su contenido en una copa de cristal también.

Con su mano izquierda, llevó la bebida hasta su boca, donde se permitió saborear el penetrante aroma del whisky antes de beberlo. Luego de un par de sorbos del licor, la intranquilidad del hombre comenzó a desvanecerse. Se puso entonces a pensar en el sueño que había tenido, imágenes de un momento de su niñez que parecía perseguirlo, recuerdos de una promesa rota y una vida vacía.

Volvió a llenar la copa de cristal con whisky, pero antes de darle el primero de los sorbos al licor, la ira y la frustración se apoderó del hombre. Giró sobre sus pies descalzos y con todas sus fuerzas arrojó la copa al interior de la chimenea, rompiéndola en cientos de pequeños cristales, que al final se consumieron en medio de las voraces llamas, junto a los vestigios de la crepitante madera.

Odiaba a Harry Potter con todo su ser, con cada uno de sus pensamientos, con cada una de sus respiraciones. Su vida ya no era vida, su risa ya no alegraba su espíritu, para él los placeres y deleites de la existencia humana no eran más que meras abstracciones de la cruel realidad que vivía, simples espejismos de efímeras sensaciones. Bajo la afable cubierta de un ejecutivo exitoso y hombre de mundo, yacía un hombre acabado y solo. Tras la jovial y atenta máscara de Seamus Finnigan, latía el corazón de la venganza y la perfidia.

—HL—

Algo más de un mes había pasado desde la aparente definitiva ruptura entre Harry y Hermione. Las vidas de cada uno continuaban con total normalidad; el pelinegro vivía sumergido en su ajetreada agenda ejecutiva: reuniones con inversionistas, almuerzos de negocios, juntas directivas, y uno que otro evento benéfico que organizase su fundación, al que siempre iba acompañado de Nahiara, quien tras la ruptura de Harry con Hermione, había decidido quedarse junto a él, postergando así la posibilidad de estudiar en el extranjero.

Por su lado, Hermione disfrutaba de unas merecidas vacaciones, alejada de las pasarelas y escenarios internacionales. Ahora que no se veía sometida a la presión de los medios ni a asfixiantes contratos de modelaje, salvo… bien podía aprovechar su tiempo libre para leer todos y cada uno de los libros que se cruzaran por su camino.

Pero más que nada, ella necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, y decidir que quería hacer con su vida, ahora que, luego de su último contrato con una compañía londinense, había resuelto abandonar el modelaje en forma definitiva.

center —HL— /center 

Las personas avanzaban a través de los terrenos del Rochester Field, en busca de la pista de competencia hípica. El club campestre recibía esa mañana a varios representantes de distintos países europeos, para el Dagger Bowl, un afamado y reconocido evento hípico juvenil.

--¿Dónde nos sentamos?—preguntó Ron, al descubrir con sorpresa la cantidad de personas que se hallaban congregadas en las tribunas cuando llegaron al lugar.

--Me parece que ahí está bien—Harry apuntó con su dedo a la parte baja de la tribuna central, donde al parecer habían varios asientos disponibles aún.

Las banderas apostadas sobre enormes astas metálicas a un lado de la pista, flameaban ondulantes, con cadencia, a medida que el viento matutino jugaba con ellas. Ron, Harry y Ginny, caminaron cuidadosamente a través de las tribunas atiborradas de personas, hasta que llegaron a los asientos desocupados.

El ambiente entre la multitud era jubiloso y animado; pancartas y banderines de apoyo nadaban en un mar de vítores.

--Voy un momento a los cobertizos. Quiero desearle suerte a Nahi—dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie, a la vez que estiraba un poco las piernas.

--Cómprame algo de comer, —solicitó Ron con actitud indiferente. — de preferencia hamburguesa con tocino.

--Ron—llamó Harry, con un tono de infinita paciencia que le recordó a sí mismo a Hermione—dudo que haya hamburguesas aquí.

--Trae lo que sea, entonces, Harry. A mí por favor me compras algo de beber, tengo mucha sed—

Harry le dedico una extrañada pero divertida mirada a Ginny, quien seguramente lo había confundido con alguno de los aguateros a quienes mangoneaba en su equipo de quiditch.

--En el acto—río Harry, y se encaminó hacia los cobertizos, atravesando con cuidado el mar de personas en la tribuna.

—HL—

Durante aquella helada tarde de noviembre, Hermione se encontraba junto a Ginny dando la última inspección a la que pronto se convertiría, en la nueva casa de la castaña. La emoción en el rostro de la mujer era contagiosa; parecía que dentro de la casona podía olvidarse de sus problemas y frustraciones; y es que en realidad, la casona, transmitía a las personas en su interior una calma especial, que casi parecía mágica.

El estudio, en el segundo piso, era una habitación de pisos de madera impecablemente pulida. Sus libreros, atiborrados de tomos antiguos y nuevas ediciones eran una delicia a los ojos de Hermione; al igual que el precioso escritorio, también de madera, que de acuerdo al agente de bienes raíces, había estado en la colección personal de Carlos V. Pero lo que más gustaba Hermione de la casa en aquel momento, era la forma en la que por los enormes ventanales que daban al patio trasero, los tenues rayos del sol de la tarde buscaban refugio y comodidad en la espléndida habitación.

--¿No te parece que es muy grande y muy alejada de la ciudad?—peguntó Ginny con tono indiferente, mientras asomada al enorme ventanal del estudio en el segundo piso, miraba distraída la blanca nieve que cubría la grama en el patio trasero. —Yo me volvería loca en un sitio tan silencioso como este. —

--Es exactamente lo que buscaba, Ginny. —Soltó la castaña, sonriente— silencio y quietud para pensar. Se que es bastante grande para una mujer sola, pero te aseguro que me encanta. Es perfecta. —

El sorpresivo rechinar de las puertas del estudio al abrirse por completo, reveló la alta figura de un hombre en el umbral.

--Me alegra saber que por fin te decidiste, Hermione. Has hecho una excelente elección; Winchester Place es de lo mejor de la campiña londinense. —

Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, en medio de la sorpresa y satisfacción de encontrarse con Draco Malfoy en aquel lugar. La mirada gris y acerada del rubio no se apartaba en ningún momento del marrón en los brillantes ojos de Hermione: se miraban fijamente, casi como estudiándose, lo que provocó un extraño bufido a manera de reprimenda por parte de la pelirroja, que zanjó de momento el halo de energía sensual que producía el choque voraginoso del marrón y el gris en sus miradas.

--Me avisaron que vendrías a ver la casa; y no resistí las ganas de venir a verte—explicó Malfoy, esbozando una descarada y sinuosa sonrisa—Estás hermosa—

--Gracias, Draco—respondió Hermione, con cautela y actitud parsimoniosa, a la vez que acomodaba la bufanda que usaba alrededor del cuello.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba con el rubio desde su separación de Harry, aquel día que ella comprendió que Harry Potter no la valoraba; el día que entendió que había vivido engañada en el mundo de mentiras de Harry Potter; aferrada a un falso amor que lejos de dignificarla y complacerla, la mantenía sometida a constantes mortificaciones y desaires, y es que al final, el pelinegro demostró que nunca la amó de verdad.

El rubio continuaba en el lindel de la puerta, estático pero desenfadado, con su usual actitud arrogante y jactanciosa, mientras analizaba el terreno sobre el que pisaba. La esbelta y casi concupiscente figura de Hermione, se veía disimulada por el grueso abrigo negro que usaba hasta los tobillos; la bufanda que cubría el grácil cuello de ella, se le antojaba perfecta.

--No entiendo qué me agradeces, Hermione, yo solo digo la verdad. –-

--¿Tú decir la verdad, Malfoy?—preguntó Ginny con sorna, llevando las manos a sus caderas en una actitud desafiante—Dudo mucho que sepas lo que es la verdad, o hayas sido digno de ella alguna vez. —

La afirmación de la pelirroja solo consiguió arrancar una débil sonrisa a Draco Malfoy. A éste, le parecía divertida la actitud arisca y defensiva que solía usar ella para tratarlo, y es que no importaba cuantas veces la tomara en sus brazos y la hiciera vibrar de placer, no importaba cuantas veces la hiciera suya, procurándole los mayores goces y deleites de la carne, ella continuaba con una falsa actitud hostil, que aunque ella no lo admitiese, solo ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto al rubio.

Por eso, mientras enfrentaba su fría mirada gris con la marrón de Ginny, a su mente volvieron las imágenes de un incandescente y voluptuoso momento, los excitantes recuerdos de una noche extraña, que fuese consagrada al disfrute del éxtasis sensual y la intempestiva pasión que les arrastraba.

Flash back

Ella se había resistido casi con fiereza a sus insinuaciones; intentando

Las manos de él acariciaron su delicada espalda, y volvieron de forma lenta y serena hasta la cintura de ella, desatando el impertinente nudo de su bata celeste. La bajó con un gesto sensual. Luego acarició la piel desnuda del vientre que había quedado al descubierto, y le apartó la tela que cubría sus hombros hasta que la bata cayó al suelo por su propio peso. Malfoy lanzó un ronco gemido, dando paso hacia atrás para poder contemplar a su antojo ese precioso cuerpo apenas cubierto por la breve ropa interior de encaje negro.

--Pelirroja, me encanta tu ropa de dormir… —suspiró el rubio con un tono de voz que parecía un lamento y expresaba una necesidad urgente.

El acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos antes de inclinarse para besarla reverentemente. Ginny no pudo contenerse. Sus manos sacaron la camisa de Malfoy de la prisión del cinturón con impaciencia y luego la desabotonó a toda prisa. Deseaba sentir el tacto de su piel desnuda. Lo besó con ardor y fuerza, renunciando al control y dando la bienvenida a la pasión. Ambos jugaron con la lengua hasta que, finalmente, la de Malfoy invadió su boca por completo.

Ella tiró la camisa roja hacia abajo hasta quitársela y arañó suavemente su espalda con las uñas, disfrutando de la fortaleza de sus músculos bajo la piel suave y deseando perderse en ese cuerpo, conocerlo a fondo.

Ginny notó que los músculos de él se tensaban y se separó un poco para mirarlo. Sus ojos grises estaban empañados por el deseo y la necesidad urgente de poseerla estaba presente en todos sus gestos. La levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio, una habitación de colores fuertes y llamativos, como lo era ella misma.

La sintió entonces, ligera, voluptuoso y magnífica.

Por un momento, ella dudó. ¿Se permitiría sucumbir ante las caricias de Malfoy? ¿Podía ser tan indiferente ante el dolor y la angustia que había causado el rubio a Hermione y a Harry? Malfoy le mordió el labio, dejándola caer suavemente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo junto a la cama. ¿Debería arriesgarse?

Él se arrodilló frente a ella para besar su vientre, su lengua se introdujo en el ombligo mientras sus manos le acariciaban los muslos, y luego detrás de las rodillas, para terminar rodeando su bien formado trasero. Con un ligero esfuerzo, la despojó de su interior de encaje negro. Y cuando el rubio empezó a recorrer con su boca los lugares donde sus manos había estad, Ginny lo agarró con vehemencia por el cabello y lo obligó a incorporarse. Él la abrazó y ella se permitió sentir la excitante presión de sus pezones contra el masculino pecho, mientras dejaba que le soltara el broche del sujetador, que cayó al suelo como si fuese una pluma.

Ginny frotó su cuerpo contra el de él. Le acarició la espalda y luego le desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón, mirándolo a los ojos. Él le devolvió una mirada sinuosa que avivó más su fuego interior. Acarició su pecho, los músculos en sus abdominales y su ombligo, disfrutando al ver crecer su masculino deseo. Bajó las manos y palpó el excitante bulto de la entrepierna, y se empleó a fondo hasta que él quedó desnudo por completo.

--Te deseo tanto… —susurró Draco

Ella respondió de inmediato al tono de urgencia, lamiendo ligeramente su vientre antes de incorporarse para abrazarlo de nuevo, inundándose de su masculino olor.

Él gimió de placer, abrasándola con una tormentosa mirada. Ginny se sintió extraña en los brazos de ese hombre, se sintió especial y única, y quería disfrutar de ello. Lo empujó hacia atrás y él la atrapó a tiempo de que ambos cayeran juntos sobre la cama, cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella lo besó con ansia mientras sus dedos temblaban de emoción al recorrer nuevamente el cuerpo del rubio, explorándolo de forma lenta y acompasada, aumentando así la honda sensación de intimidad que se había creado entre ellos, en medio de un clima erótico, sensual, increíble.

--Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú—murmuró Malfoy, con voz ronca.

Ginny sonrió con suficiencia ente tal afirmación.

--Bien, eso me gusta—contestó ella sin detener sus caricias.

Malfoy gimió extasiado y la puso boca abajo, llenándole la espalda de besos apasionados y caricias. Sus manos eran seductoras y suavemente sensuales, maestras en el arte del erotismo, pero pacientes. Eran unas manos preparadas para que su dueño disfrutara de cada pequeño estremecimiento provocado en el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

La entrega propia de una exquisita seducción se apoderó de la pelirroja. Ginny cerró los ojos y se abandonó por completo a los sentidos. La respiración acompasada de ambos, la mezcla de olores y los vehementes gemidos componían un coro de gran intensidad erótica que corría por sus venas. Ella se dio vuelta y le rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas; él retomó su boca con avidez, deseoso de sentir su aliento, al tiempo que introducía su sólida virilidad entre las piernas de Ginny.

El cuerpo de ella respondió a la penetración con una oleada de salvaje placer, y a cada nueva embestida, ella alcanzaba nuevas cotas de deleite. Lanzó un grito ronco y prolongado mientras arqueaba la espalda y sus sentidos se veían inmersos en un dulce caos. Ginny se sentía flotar sobre las olas de un universo de placer desconocido, y finalmente, después de haber alcanzado varias veces un voluptuoso éxtasis, se relajó y empezó a sosegarse, aún unida a él. Malfoy presionó los labios sobre su boca, con la respiración cada vez más acelerada, hasta derramar su simiente dentro de ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, pero el silencio estaba lleno de sensibilidad y ternura. Malfoy rodó sobre sí mismo y la volvió a abrazar, tapándola con el edredón. Luego la volvió a besar detrás de la oreja.

--Siempre lo he sabido—susurró.

--¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Ginny.

--Que eras un demonio de mujer—

Ginny sonrió, y se acurrucó junto a él. No podía imaginar que en el mundo existiera una sensación comparable a la de estar en los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Fin del Flashback

—HL—

El centro comercial, al igual que muchos vecindarios, y distintos lugares en Londres, comenzaban a hallarse atiborrados de motivos navideños: centelleantes y diminutas luces de colores, guirnaldas llamativas, y los consabidos villancicos.

Mientras que Nahiara caminaba tomada del brazo de Harry, viendo vitrinas y observando escaparates, no pudo evitar verse contagiada por el desbordante espíritu navideño que parecía vivirse en el centro comercial; zapatos de diseñador en rebaja, vestidos de i _haute couture /i _en oferta; el cruel y terrible consumismo, disfrazado de alegre festividad. El eufemismo perfecto.

Al observar de reojo a la joven junto a él, la seguridad que irradiaba en sí mima al caminar y la soltura con la que se manejaba, Harry se dio cuenta, de una realidad que por mucho tiempo no quiso aceptar. Nahiara ya no era la pequeña niña que lloraba durante la noche, temerosa de las sombras en su habitación, ó que jugaba en la orilla de la alberca con sus barbies; sino que, junto a él, se había convertido en una madura y responsable joven, dedicada al estudio y apasionada de la equitación.

--¿Nahi?—

--Dime, Harry—

--¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico, con los que estabas en Rochester Field el día del evento?—

Nahiara tuvo que contener la risa que le provocaba el falso tono de indiferencia con el que hablaba Harry; le resultaba sumamente graciosa la actitud de sobreprotector paternalismo con el que se manejaba el pelinegro a veces.

--Su nombre es Darius, Harry—

--Con que Darius, ¿eh? Te llevas muy bien con este tal Darius, por lo que pude ver esa mañana. —

--Sí…--respondió divertida Nahiara, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por no reírse del fingido tono casual de él—así es.

--Invítalo a la casa el día domingo, quiero conocerlo. —

La sorpresiva invitación de Harry, fue eso para Nahiara: una sorpresa. Esperaba ser sometida a algún tipo de inquisición ó a un infame interrogatorio, mas no una cordial invitación a comer para el muchacho, cuyas manos Harry había descubierto en la baja espalda de ella, en una dudosa y nada apropiada actitud.

--Bueno, Harry. Yo lo invitaré a cenar este domingo… ¿Harry?—

El pelinegro se había detenido frente a la vitrina de una tienda que no recordaba haber visto antes en el centro comercial. Su decorado en plateado y esmeralda le trajeron recuerdos poco gratos de su juventud; recuerdos de rivalidades y enfrentamientos; recuerdos de disputas e insidias. Nahiara regresó junto a él, pero la tienda en cuestión no le llamaba la atención, al contrario del rostro de Harry, que parecía abstraído de la realidad, como ensimismado.

--¿Qué sucede, Harry?—

Y como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de la joven, la tomó por la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

--Me puedes explicar qué sucede, Harry. Por favor—

--Nahiara, camina—soltó el pelinegro a manera de orden.

La jovencita entonces, se libró casi con brusquedad del brazo de Harry; regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la tienda plateada y esmeralda, se paró frente a ella y contempló por un momento el letrero de ésta, que en brillante neón escribía las palabras "Slytherin Co". A la joven, nada le parecía extraño ni fuera de orden, pero al entornar su mirada, fijándose más detenidamente en la tienda, lo que sí le llamó la atención sobremanera, fue el enorme afiche dentro del local que antes ni siquiera había notado.

--Harry, pero si es…—

El pelinegro estaba de pie junto a ella, contemplando en silencio el enorme afiche dentro del local, que sabía era propiedad del Consorcio Malfoy; propiedad del infame de Draco Malfoy. En el afiche colgando de la pared del local, una muy atractiva mujer, con un bosque cubierto de nieve como fondo, modelaba luciendo elegante y desenfadada un abrigo de piel, con una capucha que cubría tímida sus largos y brillantes rizos castaños. La mirada de la mujer era poderosa y sensual, como si desde el papel pudiese vislumbrar los secretos del alma; sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, brillaban con una magia voluptuosa, hablando en silencio; cautivando a cuanto mortal osase posar su vista sobre ella.

--…es Hermione—

Y así, una vez más hemos llegado al final de otro electrizante capítulo de Cruzada Potter; debo aclarar que dentro de la saga de Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan es rubio, pero para efectos del fict, al igual que en la película, el es castaño.

Gracias infinitas a todos los mails, reviews, palabras de apoyo en el MSN, y la postal del perrito (eres un encanto niña de la mochila azul). Ahora, las preguntas que se plantean son:

¿Terminó definitivamente la relación de Harry y Hermione? ¿Bianca Carrara aprovechará la oportunidad y engatusará de nuevo a Harry?

¿Quién es la mujer que atormenta los sueños de Seamus, y por qué odia al pelinegro?

¿Es solo pasión lo que existe entre Ginny y Malfoy?

¿Les gustó el lemon o le volvió a faltar un yo-no-se-qué?

Y lo más importante… ¿si Hermione trabaja ahora para Malfoy, será acaso que…?

Todo esto y más, descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo de Cruzada Potter.

Pilas…

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de profesión

Escritor y farrero por vocación

P.D; María Sharapova te amo!

P.D2; Gracias de nuevo por los RR, pero quiero más!


	12. A tu salud

Mis buenos amigos;

_Este capítulo está dedicado a la memoria de Carla Alessandri. Más que una amiga, fuiste mi mundo, espero que desde allá arriba, sigas cuidando de mí. Y Aunque solíamos discutir por eso, prometo hacer tu sueño realidad, preciosa. _

_Hasta siempre._

Capítulo XII

A tu salud

El sol de la mañana brillaba radiante a través del gran ventanal, iluminando toda la habitación, y deteniéndose en el rostro de Draco Malfoy, aún dormido y relajado. Era tan perfecto que Ginny no pudo evitar pasarle suavemente un trémulo dedo por la línea de su mandíbula, para luego besarle en lo labios, y en las mejillas con infinito deseo.

--Buenos días—murmuró él medio dormido— Puedes despertarme así siempre que quieras.

Abrió muy despacio sus grises ojos y la miró.

La primera respuesta fue de un placer sensual que calentó su sangre, estirándose de forma indolente, como un gato dejándose acariciar por el sol. Ella se acurrucó a su lado. El peso de sus femeninas formas sobre sus piernas, el brillante cabello pelirrojo cubriendo los músculos de su pectoral, y el excitante aroma que emanaba su tersa y suave piel, le hicieron nadar al rubio en un mar de sentimientos voluptuosos.

La mujer se quitó el cabello de la cara y sonrió coquetamente.

--¿Es eso una invitación para que no me vaya muy lejos?—preguntó. No conseguía imaginar nada mejor que pasar las noches con Draco Malfoy.

--Eres preciosa—respondió él con una sonrisa, a la vez que jugaba con sus largos mechones de cabellos rojizos—. No puedo creer que sigamos haciendo esto. —

--Lo mismo digo—afirmó ella, sin poder evitar el asomo de preocupación que era resultado de sus malogradas aventuras anteriores.

De momento, el rostro de la pelirroja pareció ensombrecerse, tal vez por el recuerdo de una desventurosa relación anterior, tal vez por el halo de voluptuosa energía sensual que les rodeaba. Malfoy no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero comenzaba a desear averiguarlo, comenzaba a desear conocer los secretos que resguardaban esos brillantes ojos marrones.

--Siempre llega un momento en que tienes que confiar en alguien—dijo él frotándole una ceja con el pulgar cariñosamente— ¿Qué te parece confiar en mí?—propuso el rubio.

Ginny admiró la maravillosa profundidad en sus ojos grises. Tenía razón, y eso le asustaba. Ella jamás había amado a nadie con todo el corazón, le parecía demasiado arriesgado y laberíntico; ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con hombres como él. Para ella, el arte de la seducción, consistía en convertir a los hombres en meros títeres de sus caprichos, en simples fantoches de sus deseos. Pero allí, tumbada en la cálida cama junto a Draco Malfoy, pensó que si tenía que encontrar una palabra para definir lo que sentía por él, le gustaría pensar por una vez aunque sea, que esa palabra podría ser precisamente "_amor_". ¿Sería posible que por fin se hubiera enamorado del hombre adecuado? Esbozo una tibia sonrisa, al permitirse pensar en Malfoy como el "_hombre adecuado_". Si sus hermanos supieran con que hombre había estado compartiendo el lecho las últimas noches…

Ella rozó sus labios con los de él, frotándoles suavemente, sintiendo como los malos recuerdos desaparecían.

Aunque conocía quien era él, aunque conocía su turbio y siniestro pasado, una parte de ella, muy dentro de su ser, estaba segura de que podía confiar en él. Ese simple pensamiento le provocó una oleada de refrescante calor, y se acurrucó junto a ese cuerpo masculino, cálido e invitador. Deseó poder pasar todo el día en la cama, pero tenía que acudir a su entrenamiento de la mañana, y aún debía pasar por su departamento.

—HL—

La amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny podía iluminar la más oscura de las habitaciones mejor que el mismo sol. Aunque sonará trillado pensarlo siquiera, sentía como pequeñas maripositas bailaban en su estómago, como si pudiesen regodearse ansiosas junto a ella de la felicidad que le embargaba. Con la sensación de los besos de Malfoy sobre su espalda desnuda aún frescos y las caricias de sus expertos dedos por todo su ser todavía vívidos en su mente, llegó destilando alegría hasta la puerta de su departamento; donde, al igual que las mañanas anteriores, esperaba el típico sermón de Hermione haciendo uso de su consabido tono de suficiencia, y la interminable lista de razones por las cuales debía evitar que el alba la sorprendiera en el lecho de un hombre, del cual ni siquiera se había dignado en conversarle.

Se sorprendió al descubrirse riendo, sola, por el pasillo del edificio. Pero le sorprendió mucho más descubrir que la puerta del departamento se hallaba apenas cerrada. Su primer pensamiento fue de inminente preocupación, dado que conociendo a Hermione ya tantos años, el que la puerta quedase abierta, no podía augurar nada bueno.

La empujó muy despacio, escuchando el suave rechinar de las bisagras al abrirse la puerta.

--Buenos días—habló Ginny en alta voz, para llamar la atención de las personas en su sala.

La alta figura de un hombre fue lo primero que notó al entrar al departamento. Éste, vestía una gabardina marrón, que combinaba perfectamente con su corbata y el sombrero de alas cortas que usaba. El hombre se giró de inmediato al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer en la sala, y le dedicó una mueca indistinta que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa.

Hermione se levantó tan pronto como vio a su amiga acercarse a ella. La expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja cambió de inmediato; ahora ya no era toda felicidad y alegría, sino más bien lucía inescrutable: fría y ecuánime. Hermione se apresuró a responder la pregunta que su amiga le formulaba con su simple mirada.

--Él es el Inspector Russeau, está investigando lo que sucedió en Sunset Hill—explicó Hermione—es un enviado especial de _Ojoloco_.—

Ginny contempló de pies a cabeza al hombre, analizándolo con detenimiento. A simple vista, le pareció un individuo muy elegante y de buen porte. Era alto, talvez de unos treinta años. Notaba su esbeltez, aún cubierto por aquella gabardina, su pelo rubio, brillante, le recordó la noche de pasión que acababa de vivir, e inconscientemente se relamió con disimulo los labios, buscando en ellos el sabor mismo de la piel de Malfoy. De cerca, el aire de autoridad del hombre era más pronunciado, así como la forma fluida en la que se movía. Sus ojos celestes y la perpetua mueca de solemnidad, lo hacían aparentar más edad de la que en realidad tenía.

--Mucho gusto, Inspector—ella extendió su mano a manera de saludo, y él no dudó ni un instante: la asió, estrechándola contra la suya en un cortés saludo— ¿Qué noticias tiene sobre el atentado contra la vida de mi amiga?—

--Espero no le importe si me siento—

--Está en su casa—respondió Hermione con una sonrisa y un ademán que le invitaba a sentarse. El hombre tomó asiento sobre el mueble más próximo a la puerta, mientras que Ginny y la castaña lo hicieron frente a él.

--Gracias—

El hombre se aclaró la garganta para comenzar con su perorata, a la vez que jugaba con el nudo de su corbata.

--Para serles sincero—el tono de su voz se hizo más serio y contundente—No se hallaron huellas, pistas, ni rastros del atacante. Luego de una exhaustiva investigación, que valga la pena mencionar hasta hace un par de día era exigida fervientemente por el señor Potter—este comentario arrancó una débil sonrisa al rostro de Hermione, pero nadie la notó—la investigación ha llegado a un punto muerto, me apena tener que informarles que con todo el poder del Departamento de Justicia Mágica, no se ha podido hacer nada—

Tras las palabras del hombre, se hizo un intenso silencio en la habitación.

Hermione no sabía como debía reaccionar ante tal noticia; estaba abrumada por los sentimientos encontrados: decepcionada y molesta por saber que probablemente su atacante quedaría impune; que su vida había estado pendiendo de un hilo y el responsable de ello talvez jamás sería aprehendido, pero a la vez el hecho de que Harry se siguiera preocupando por ella, aún cuando pensaba que había salido totalmente ya de su vida, se asemejaba a ese sublime rayo de luz que atravesaba la total y terrible oscuridad en la que se hallaba inmerso su corazón; y es que a pesar de los sentimientos encontrados, ella estaba feliz.

Lo siguiente de lo que Hermione se percató, fue de la repentina y extraña reacción de la pelirroja. Ginny se incorporó casi con brusquedad del mueble, sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un ligero rubor, producto de lo que acababa de escuchar. Mientras ella crispaba los puños, su mirada era fulminante. Hermione no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio brillar tan vivamente el marrón en los ojos de su amiga.

--Si es todo lo que tiene que decir, Inspector Russeau, le ruego que abandone mi departamento—espetó Ginny, tratando de contenerse. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón latía con debocada intensidad dentro de su pecho; podía escuchar las pulsaciones en sus tímpanos, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, lacerantes…

--En verdad, yo—

El hombre prefirió no continuar hablando. El rostro de la mujer frente a sí era una amalgama de sensaciones a flor de piel, parecía acongojada y molesta, pero a la vez sinuosa e invitadora, como la más perfecta de las paradojas.

--…lo mejor será que me vaya. Buenos días. —concluyó el hombre; y sin más, ante la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres frente a él, abandonó el lugar en el más impertérrito de los silencios.

La castaña seguía perpleja ante el comportamiento de su amiga; se incorporó del asiento quedando frente a ella, mientras estudiaba detenidamente su semblante con la mirada.

--¿Gin?—inquirió Hermione extrañada— ¿Qué te suc…?—

La mujer no alcanzó a terminar de formular su pregunta, dado que la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetándola contra su pecho en un inesperado abrazo. Hermione percibía el rápido palpitar del corazón de su amiga; la abrazó también, tratando de mitigar la angustia que parecía estar devorando a Ginny por dentro, buscando apaciguar el miedo que, estaba segura, consumía el vivaz espíritu de la pelirroja.

Muy despacio, Ginny fue rompiendo el abrazo, permitiéndose así el poder mirar a la cara de su amiga. Se limpió con el dorso de la muñeca el rostro, borrando a medias el surco que dejaron tras de sí las frías lágrimas que le abrumaban. Entonces, mientras miraba a Hermione con un semblante derrotado que ésta aún no entendía, en un hilo de voz, quedamente soltó:

--Tengo algo muy importante que confesarte, Herms—

—HL—

Nahiara admiraba con nostálgica tristeza, como los rosales que con tanto esfuerzo y amor había cuidado hasta bien entrado el otoño, no eran más que silentes vestigios de la belleza de otros tiempos; y es que el espectáculo que le brindaba la ventana de la cocina sobre el fregadero que Dobby acababa de limpiar, para la joven era simplemente sobrecogedor: el patio trasero cubierto totalmente por una gruesa y blanca capa de nieve hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, copos brillantes bailando al son del impertérrito vals del viento, y la fría sensación en su interior de que había arado en el mar.

Dando un largo suspiro de impotencia, regresó cabizbaja a la mesa del comedor, donde Dobby había dispuesto un frugal desayuno.

Tomó asiento donde acostumbraba y arremetió, sin muchas ganas, contra su porción de pie de manzanas. Para mitigar la tristeza de sus rosales marchitos, ella tenía la intención de sugerirle al pelinegro, como destino de las próximas vacaciones invernales, la costa azul francesa, pero aquella idea se esfumó con la vertiginosa celeridad de una estrella fugaz, al ver a Bianca Carrara aparecer a través de las puertas del comedor, usando tan solo una bata celeste que le quedaba algo grande, y que reconoció enseguida: la bata que ella misma le regaló la última navidad a Harry.

--Buenos días, Nahiara—saludó la mujer con suprema naturalidad, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro— Veo que ya está el desayuno. ¿Te importa si me siento?—

Nahiara negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba perpleja como la mujer se sentaba frente a ella. Se permitió contemplarla un segundo. No había duda alguna con respecto a la belleza de la mujer: sus largas pestañas, su cabello negro y lacio cayendo con gracia sobre uno de sus hombros, la tersura de su piel, y es que aún recién levantada, Bianca Carrara lucía como la portada de una revista. En ocasiones como aquella, Nahiara se preguntaba si lo único que le atraía de la mujer era su figura de muñeca, o talvez Harry había descubierto algo más detrás de los brillantes ojos azules de ella.

--¿Nahiara?—la joven dio un respingo al verse sorprendida en sus cavilaciones.

--Dime—soltó ella aún sorprendida, tratando de ocultar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

--Decía si me podías pasar la mermelada de uva—

Bianca Carrara observaba con un gracioso mohín a los ojos negros de Nahiara; se preguntaba divertida en que se encontraría pensando la pequeña.

--¿Esto?—Nahiara asió con una mano el pomo de mermelada—claro, sírvete—

--Gracias—

Nahiara continuaba mirando de reojo a Bianca. Era la primera vez que compartían la mesa sin la compañía de Harry, y era la primera vez que tenía un trato tan íntimo con ella; y es que no se esperaba tener que desayunar en su compañía, mientras esta vestía solamente una bata de Harry, y ella usaba su camisón de Pochaco.

De pronto, se encontró mirando al rostro de la mujer: Ella le estaba hablando sobre algo, en realidad no parecía nada importante, pero continuaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no consiguió escuchar lo que decía.

--Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?—preguntó Nahiara algo azorada.

La mujer esbozó una amplia sonrisa, al entender el efecto particularmente extraño que ejercía sobre Nahiara.

--Te preguntaba cómo te iba en el colegio. Estoy segura de que con esos preciosos ojos negros debes ser muy popular entre los chicos—

Nahiara solo atinó a sonrojarse con el comentario; la mujer frente a ella, a menos que Harry estuviese presente, jamás le había proferido un comentario halagador, estaba casi segura, algo extraño sucedía aquella mañana. El desayuno continuó en un silencio ligeramente interrumpido por el sonido del cuchillo contra el queso, o del jugo siendo vertido en un vaso.

—HL—

El frío comenzaba a arreciar en la gran ciudad; pero nada comparado con el gélido sentimiento de apatía que consumía a Luna. Ron había notado desde hace un par de semanas como su mujer se distanciaba de él; ella parecía siempre ensimismada, pero cada vez que el pelirrojo le preguntaba si estaba bien o si sucedía algo, ella lo calmaba con su dulce vez y una simple sonrisa, que el pelirrojo bien sabía que era fingida.

Todo estuvo en relativa tranquilidad, hasta aquella noche.

Con un sonido sordo, Ron se apareció en la sala de su casa. La oficina había sido particularmente pesada, en especial por la enorme cantidad de informes de gerencia que había descuidado, y la falta de "secretarias competentes", como a él le gustaba llamar el hecho de estar rodeado de mujeres que, como premisa universal, tenían la de buscar marido en la empresa, y relegaban sus labores en la misma. Pensaba en preparar, luego de la merienda, un informe para el departamento de Recursos Humanos, cuando una terrible visión frente a su espigada figura, lo golpeó con hiriente fuerza: lo sabía, había otro hombre en la vida de ella.

--¿Luna, qué significa esto?—

La voz de él no consiguió evitar quebrarse en medio de la pregunta, el rostro de Ron lucía acongojado, asustado, sorprendido. La visión de Luna, vistiendo un abrigo negro, una larga bufanda y un bonito gorro de lana que tapaba sus oídos, le hacía añorar épocas más felices; pero las dos maletas junto a ella, en la que imaginaba llevaba sus ropas y efectos personales, suponía el despertar a una fría realidad, una realidad que durante semanas prefirió obviar: el hecho de que ella ya no le amaba.

Frente al umbral de la puerta, Luna contemplaba en silencio al pelirrojo.

Hubiese preferido contarle lo sucedido hace varias semanas, desahogarse en medio de sus fuertes brazos, abandonándose en la masculina seguridad que la envolvía cuando estaba a su lado. Mas sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban, que no era digna de siquiera compartir el lecho con él…aborrecía a Draco Malfoy con todas las fuerzas de su ser, con cada una de las afligidas palpitaciones. El simple recuerdo de sus sinuosas manos sobre su piel, la frías gotas de lluvia cayendo estrepitosas a su alrededor, no hacían más que atormentarla; al cerrar sus ojos, en la oscuridad, el terrible recuerdo revivía en su mente, destruyéndola, acabando con ella.

--Es gracioso—dijo Luna en un tono totalmente extraño para el pelirrojo— creo que ya no necesitaré esto— la rubia asía en su mano lo que parecía ser un sobre blanco, con el emblema del diario El Profeta.

Él continuaba frente a ella, tratando de encontrar en la profundidad de sus ojos azules, una respuesta para las maletas y su atuendo; algo muy dentro de él se aferraba a la idea de que era una simple broma, que ella correría a sus brazos y en medio de risas le diría que era una broma, pero la realidad era tan distinta, que suponía el palpitar de un desgarrador sentimiento en su pecho, una sensación de vacío y soledad.

--¿Hay otra persona?—

La simple pregunta requirió de un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para ser proferida; Ron no estaba seguro de poder soportar cualquier tipo de contestación por parte de la mujer. Su semblante perdió todo rastro de emoción, tratando inútilmente de ocultarle a Luna la verdad en su corazón; lo último que deseaba el pelirrojo era mostrar debilidad en un momento como aquel. Su masculino ego no se lo permitía.

--Así es, Ronald, hay otro hombre—

El tono ecuánime y distendido de Luna se convertiría a partir de entonces, en el más gris de los recuerdos de él. La falta de expresión en su femenino rostro, el brillo de sus ojos azules ahora no era más que una triste sombra que ocultaba la chispa de su ser. Luna nunca supo en realidad porque le mintió a Ron de esa manera, ni por qué no consiguió hablar sin tapujos sobre el lascivo abuso de Malfoy, pero en ese momento, el único pensamiento que controlaba su mente, el único sentimiento que motivaba su existencia era acabar con Draco Malfoy, y estaba segura de no poder lograrlo si seguía junto a Ronald.

_ …los sacrificios deben hacerse… pensó con amargura Luna. _

—HL—

Las fiestas londinenses de la alta sociedad eran todas iguales, y la de aquella noche en el Hotel Hilton no era la excepción. Draco Malfoy se había encargado personalmente de la mayoría de los detalles, buscando el ambiente perfecto, la atmósfera propicia para celebrar con los directivos de la empresa, personajes de la farándula europea, y personas afines, el éxito de la campaña de su nueva línea de ropa femenina _Allure_ , de la que Hermione era la imagen.

La fiesta comenzó alrededor de las nueve de la noche. La iluminación sicodélica, la decoración parsimoniosa, el cuidado de los detalles mínimos en esmeralda y plateado; Hermione se imaginó que así debían ser las fiestas privadas en Slytherin cuando llegó a la sala donde las personas ya estaban congregadas. A su llegada, la multitud prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores.

Ella tenía el don de ruborizarse, y así lo hizo. Mas a la tenue luz plateada del Salón Victoria, nadie lo notó.

Caminó desenfadada y altiva en medio de la gente, mientras una emoción inusual provocada por la adrenalina que hace mucho tiempo no sentía circular por su cuerpo, la encendía. Un valet se acercó a ella y se encargó del precioso abrigo de piel que llevaba. Hermione lucía sencillamente espectacular, y todos los hombres de la fiesta, con semblantes ensimismados y las mujeres haciendo muecas de envidia, bien daban crédito de ello. Usaba un vestido largo de finos tirantes, de un negro deslumbrante como lo era ella misma, entallado, y sugestivamente escotado en la espalda, permitiendo a los curiosos un espectáculo sin par. Los largos rizos marrones en su melena caían con soberbia gracia sobre sus hombros.

Malfoy se abrió paso en medio de un mar de fracs. y vestidos de diseñador, hasta que llegó junto a la castaña.

--Ahora comienza de verdad la fiesta—afirmó Malfoy con el usual arrastre de palabras y su tono de constante seducción. Se acercó a ella, y le dio un "muy cordial" beso en la mejilla.

--Todo se ve espectacular, Draco—comentó la mujer, dando un rápido vistazo al lugar y las personas—te luciste realmente. —

--Gracias—sonrió—Ven, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos—El extendió su brazo, esperando a que ella lo tomase; y cuando así lo hizo, la escoltó por la sala, presentándole a varias personas ansiosas de conocer a Hermione Granger.

—HL—

La fiesta brindada por Draco Malfoy había sido todo un acontecimiento. El rubio estaba seguro que de la misma se hablaría por semanas; cosa que le satisfacía enormemente, ya que le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Alrededor de la medianoche, mientras la música que ponía el DJ en el salón sonaba estrepitosamente, y la luminaria sicodélica parpadeaba con intensidad, Hermione le susurró al oído del rubio que deseaba irse; y éste, cual impertérrita orden, la obedeció. Y sin despedirse de nadie, y sin mirar atrás, desaparecieron de entre el mar de personas.

Llegaron en el auto de Malfoy a Winchester Place; la conversación en el trayecto había sido bastante animada y entretenida; Hermione comenzaba a pensar que era supremamente extraño lo bien que se sentía junto a Malfoy, y la cantidad de cosas que tenían en común: el gusto por los mismos autores, por la misma comida, los mismos deportes, las mismas concepciones sobre la vida; y es que él siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa.

La luz mortecina de la luna y las estrellas, apenas servían para vislumbrar el camino de piedras pulidas hasta el porche de la casona. El patio de frente estaba cubierto por una ligera estela de rocío, sobre la que se reflejaba pálidamente los destellos de la luna. Hermione parecía estar jugando con el manojo de llaves que sacara de su pequeña cartera, inquieta; luego de un rato de intentar, al fin dio con la correcta y el portón de Winchester Place se abrió en su totalidad.

—HL—

--Todo estuvo estupendo, Draco. No me divertía así hace mucho tiempo—

La voz de la mujer era suave y acogedora, como el más reconfortante de los lechos. Malfoy la miraba muy atentamente a los marrones y cristalinos ojos, atravesándola con los suyos propios. La desenfadada sonrisa de ella, la mágica forma en que cruzaba las piernas cuando se sentaba, su porte de princesa,…eran tantas cosas, eran tantas y todas a la vez.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió, debía ser esa noche.

--No es nada que no hayas visto antes, de eso estoy seguro, Hermione—sonrió él de forma calculadora, a la vez que pasaba su mano por su impecable peinado. —aunque debo decir que estoy más que complacido al saber que te ha encantado la fiesta—

--¡Cuanta modestia!—río ella.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, debía ser esa noche.

Malfoy recorrió con sus acerados ojos grises la sensual línea de sus femeninas piernas, tan largas como eran, tan perfectas como eran, sintiendo un espasmo de anticipación. Y ahí lo vio, tras de sí, junto a la pared de madera sobre la que descansaba la pintura de un renombrado artista contemporáneo: un pequeño, e invitador bar.

Le dedicó entonces una mirada cómplice a la castaña y con su consabido tono de eterna seducción, le preguntó:

--¿Tomas una copa conmigo?—

Hermione instintivamente llevó su mirada al bar tras el asiento de Malfoy. La expresión afable en el rostro del rubio, y la amabilidad con la que le trataba, le hicieron imposible negarse. Ella le sonrió a manera de respuesta, y él se levantó, le devolvió la sonrisa, y caminó hasta el bar; dándole por un momento la espalda mientras sacaba las copas del estante.

--¿Tienes hielo, Hermione?—inquirió el rubio con total desenfado.

--Estoy segura que hay abajo, en la cocina. Ya vuelvo—

Esbozo una sonrisa tan siniestra como él mismo cuando Hermione se incorporó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, en busca del hielo. No importaba cuantas mujeres hubiera hecho suyas, no importaba cuantas mujeres le jurasen amor eterno; desde que Hermione Granger reapareciese en su vida, solo un pensamiento gobernaba su cuerpo, solo una idea motivaba su accionar…un pensamiento, una idea que pronto se convertiría en algo más.

Ese era su momento, debía ser esa noche.

Llevó una manó al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de piel, de donde sacó un pequeño frasco traslúcido. Lo abrió rápidamente, conciente de los efectos "permisivos" que lograría con su contenido. Vertió un poco del polvo blanco en la copa con whisky, y lo removió con el dedo, esperando con ansias que se disolviese en el alcohol.

Hermione llegó a los pocos minutos. En sus manos asía una pequeña jarra de cristal, con motivos florales en alto relieve. Caminó a través de la habitación, hasta que se vio junto a Malfoy, quien en ese momento terminaba de llenar su copa con el especioso licor.

--Gracias—se apresuró a decir el rubio, ayudándole a la castaña con la jarra.

Dejó caer en cada copa un par de cubitos de hielo. Tomó ambas copas, y se permitió caminar junto con la castaña, muy despacio, hasta que ambos quedaron frente al enorme ventanal del cuarto. Estaban el uno frente al otro: ella, con su deslumbrante vestido negro, lucía más hermosa que la Venus de Milo; él, ataviado en su traje oscuro de corte italiano, era la personificación de la seducción masculina.

La mortecina luz que irradiaba la luna y se colaba a través de los cristales, a ambos bañaba parsimoniosa; la suave brisa nocturna jugaba con las copas de los árboles, produciendo un cándido arrullo, el halo de cómplice secretismo en el que se veían envueltos el rubio y la castaña, era voraginoso y total.

No podía desaprovechar su oportunidad, debía ser esa noche.

Ella tomó de las manos de él, la copa con el licor. Por un instante, a Hermione le pareció notar algo extraño en la mirada del rubio, y se sorprendió al encontrarse pensando en ese preciso momento en Harry. Inconscientemente, parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de sacar de su mente el vívido recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes. El rubio por su parte, notó como el semblante de ella pareció ensombrecerse de momento; la asió con extrema delicadeza por el mentón, permitiéndose acariciarla sutilmente. Eso fue lo único que necesitó. Ella levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la de él, y eliminando así los últimos vestigios de sus pensamientos sobre el ojiverde, evitando así la inicua sensación de que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

El momento había llegado, si ella bebía de la copa, esa sería la noche.

En un sutil movimiento, Draco Malfoy alzó su copa, y ella lo imitó. Se aclaró un poco la garganta, como preparándose para soltar el más elocuente de los discursos, pero se limitó a decir, mientras esbozaba la más perfecta de las sonrisas, simplemente:

--A tu salud, Hermione—

Antes que nada, disculpen todos la demora en la actualización, pero debido al trabajo y asuntos que preferiría no discutir, no he tenido tiempo de nada.

Gracias por la espera, la paciencia, y la constancia.

Atentamente;

Eduardo Monar – Hermionelover

Abogado de profesión

Escritor y farrero por vocación


	13. Quien a hierro mata

Mis buenos amigos;

Sí, he vuelto a actualizar, y ésta vez antes de las dos semanas habituales.

Millón gracias a todas y a cada uno de vosotros, que con sus palabras de ánimo y apoyo, me han ayudado a llegar hasta aquí.

Para ustedes es este capítulo.

center Capítulo XIII /center 

center Quien a hierro mata /center 

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Luna dejase el penthouse que compartía en el centro con Ron. Él, aún no sabía por qué ella lo había dejado, así, tan de repente y sin explicaciones; ella, siempre reflejando suprema seguridad y total autoridad, e irónicamente el último recuerdo que Ron tenía de Luna, ella lucía tan frágil y temerosa, desprotegida y lastimada…

_ otro hombre…otro hombre…y lo que sentimos por el otro, lo que vivimos… ¿qué fue de eso? _ Ron sentía desfallecer cada vez que el recuerdo de la rubia diciendo adiós regresaba a su mente.

Aquel sábado por la noche, ya harto de la constante insistencia de Harry, le acompañó junto con Seamus y Nahiara, a un evento de beneficencia que organizaba la fundación: el banquete anual de la Cruz Roja londinense.

Al llegar al Hotel Sheraton, la tónica del evento fue la misma de siempre: flashes, reporteros, limosinas, y curiosos circundando alrededor de la alfombra roja. Seamus, al igual que los demás, vestía un elegante traje de etiqueta oscuro. De su brazo iba su novia de turno: una preciosa rubia de largas piernas, hija de un magnate holandés.

Tras de ellos, Nahiara, sonriendo y saludando a las cámaras, en un estupendo vestido azul de estilo princesa, iba del brazo de Harry, quien también lucía bastante animado; no así el pelirrojo, que desentonaba totalmente con el ambiente del evento. Éste, esbozaba una mueca extraña en el rostro, que no podía confundirse con una sonrisa.

center —HL— /center 

El evento iba tal cual estaba planeado. Los asistentes disfrutaban del espectáculo: U2, en su constante campaña de ayuda humanitaria, se presentaba aquella noche de gala, arrancando vítores y aplausos de entre las alborozadas personas congregadas en el Salón Clancy.

--Vamos, Ron—habló Seamus, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—cambia esa cara tan atroz de muerte. Piensa que podría ser peor—

Al ver al castaño tan relajado, con aquella actitud desenfadada y ufana, algo muy dentro del pelirrojo comenzó a pulsar, a latir. Las luces que inundaban las mesas, las líricas de la banda resonando intensas, la alegría, la emoción en los rostros de todas las personas del Salón, sencillamente la situación se tornaba insostenible para él, insostenible porque ella no estaba a su lado.

--Y, ¿cómo rayos piensas que podría empeorar todo?—inquirió Ron, cambiando su semblante impertérrito por uno adusto y ensombrecido.

Harry tragó en seco, al percatarse de como lentamente la situación se tensionaba.

--¡Ron!—llamó por lo bajo el pelinegro, tomando del antebrazo a su amigo, y brindándole una mirada que invitaba a la reflexión—no vayas a dar un espectáculo—

--Déjalo, Harry. Talvez lo que le hace falta a nuestro buen amigo sea desahogarse; vamos, déjalo salir, Ron. Llora con confianza, muchacho. —

Seamus pronunció su sonrisa en forma burlesca y chocante. A Harry le tomó trabajo reconocer a su amigo, detrás de esa máscara de sarcasmo y cinismo.

--Eres una basura—espetó Ron, sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, sorprendido por su propia reacción. Se paró de la mesa, perturbado y molesto, se llevó una mano al corbatín en su cuello, desatándolo, y se marchó en medio de las personas que canturreaban las líricas de la banda; no sin antes dedicarle a Seamus la más fulminantes de las miradas.

center —HL— /center 

El hombre abrió muy despacio los ojos. Estos, brillaban en un tenue resplandor plateado, producto de los primeros rayos del alba que se filtraban a través de las cortinas blancas en su habitación.

Se sorprendió al verse postrado en una cama que no reconoció como suya, vistiendo únicamente una simple bata de colores claros, como lo era todo en aquella habitación: las almohadas, las sábanas, las cortinas, las paredes…

De pronto, un dolor particular invadió su pierna, y cual fue su sorpresa al verla suspendida en el aire, envuelta en una férula que colgaba de un cabestrante. Se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro, y descubrió también sensibilidad alrededor de su boca y sus pómulos. Cuando, extrañado y confundido, llevó la vista hacia la puerta del cuarto sobre su lado derecho, hizo el más agradable de los descubrimientos en aquella mañana.

Se percató recién de que una brillante y larga cabellera pelirroja y ensortijada, descansaba sobre su antebrazo y sobre la cama, ejerciendo con su cándido tacto de terciopelo una exquisita sensación. El rostro femenino junto a él, lucía pacífico y eterno, como envuelto en el más profundo de los ensueños. Al ver las preciosas pecas esparcidas por el rostro de la mujer durmiendo en aquel mueble a su lado, poco a poco hizo el intento de recordar el motivo de su estadía ahí, haciendo remembranza del por qué de los moretones en su rostro, su pierna rota y la constante sensación de malestar y dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Entonces, como un látigo de luz, como un frágil cuentagotas, el recuerdo de cómo llegó allí y como terminó así, comenzó a instigarlo con inusitada fuerza, haciendo por primera vez en su vida que se sintiera miserable, vil, truhán…Se llevó una mano al rostro, como tratando de ocultar tras ésta, la vergüenza que le absorbía; sintiendo asco de sí mismo, abriendo los ojos a la realidad del poco hombre en que se había convertido, descubriendo la verdad sobre la oscuridad y el dolor en su alma.

Flashback

La droga había conseguido el efecto deseado.

Ahí, profundamente dormida sobre las sábanas de seda, Hermione yacía inmutable y perfecta. Uno de los finos tirantes de su vestido negro se había deslizado ligeramente, otorgando al rubio la embrujadora visión de su cálida piel aterciopelada.

Sus largas pestañas, sus pómulos sonrosados, y la carnosa comisura de sus labios, hacían de su rostro el mayor de los éxtasis voluptuosos e invitadores. Con suma carencia, Malfoy se permitió acariciar su femenino rostro, una y otra vez, dibujando con sus dedos la delicada línea de su mandíbula, llevando su mano poco a poco a través del femenino cuello de Hermione, para luego volverla y jugar con sus brillantes rizos castaños.

Sus trémulos dedos exploraban, asaltaban, sometían…

Fin del Flashback

--Un knut por tus pensamientos—

La suave voz de la mujer arrancó a Malfoy de su estado de total ensimismamiento; parpadeó un par de veces, adaptándose a su nueva y nada deseable realidad. Los brillantes cristales marrones de ella, le miraban fijamente, como estudiándole. Ginny se acercó despacio al rostro de él, y le prodigó el más dulce de los besos matutinos.

Malfoy no supo por qué, pero al ver la ternura y el amor que parecía irradiar la mujer por cada uno de sus poros, una sensación extraña invadió su ser, una sensación distinta y desconocida, como si el poder de sus sentimientos pudiese tocar sus fibras más sensibles. Se vio envuelto entonces, por un cálido estremecimiento que le recordó su primera infancia, una época de su vida que añoraba cuando la soledad y las presiones del mundo le consumían. Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, fue feliz.

--¿Ya te había dicho lo mucho que me gusta levantarme contigo a mi lado?—

--Eso puede arreglarse—replicó ella, blandiendo una sugestiva sonrisa en los labios…

Él llevó una mano a la brillante cabellera roja de la mujer frente a sí, y mientras la acariciaba con consumada ternura, suspiró:

--Me encantaría poder creerlo, princesa—

center —HL— /center 

--Señor Potter, gracias por la invitación—

--Pasa, por favor, Darius. Eres bienvenido—

Tras un solemne saludo y un fuerte apretón de manos, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia un lado, permitiéndole al joven entrar al recibidor. A primera vista, lucía como un moderno muchacho inglés, común y corriente, con su largo cabello castaño peinado en una coleta, un par de aretes en los lóbulos de sus orejas, y una mirada que para el gusto de Harry, era demasiado astuta.

Al instante apareció Nahiara al pie de las escaleras, y corrió algo nerviosa a recibir a Darius. Al percatarse Harry de su alborozada actitud, le dedicó una severa mirada, con la cual ella cambió su paso presuroso por uno más delicado y femenino. Le recibió al muchacho con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, tras el que Harry no pudo evitar crispar ligeramente los puños, en un imperceptible movimiento. Nahiara tomó del brazo a Darius, casi prendiéndose de éste, y lo guió al comedor, donde Dobby ya había dispuesto la cena. Se perdieron entonces por el pasillo rumbo al comedor, dejando al ojiverde de una pieza, ahí, de pie, en medio del recibidor.

Harry atinó únicamente a respirar profundo, reuniendo dentro de sí toda la paciencia y cordura que pudo, mientras se pasaba una mano sobre su siempre revuelto peinado.

_ Esta será una noche larga _

center —HL— /center 

El ambiente en el comedor era singular y reservado. Por lo general, Harry no solía tener invitados a comer en casa, salvo las excepciones de siempre: Seamus trasnochado de algún nightclub o Ron cuando Luna salía temprano y no le dejaba preparando el desayuno. Pero aquella era una ocasión especialísima. Sí, muy especial, y es que era la primera vez en toda su vida, en que Nahiara invitaba a un muchacho a casa.

A decir verdad, fue Harry quien, después de descubrirles besándose en los establos del Rochester Field, y tras la indignación y resentimiento inicial, le había pedido una y mil veces que le invitase. Harry no terminaba de entender que podía gustarle a Nahiara de un muchacho como ese; su aspecto de rebelde sin causa, y la motocicleta que conducía, se le antojaba al pelinegro como el máximo de los clichés juveniles.

Estaba decidido a averiguar la vida, pasión y muerte del joven; convencido de que esta se encontraba llena de oscuros pasajes, y siniestros caminos. Incluso, en un arrebato de irreflexión, llegó a imaginar que el muchacho podía ser un mortífago encubierto. _ ¿Mortífago? Esa sería la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de este mozalbete ,_ pensó el pelinegro maquiavélicamente.

Sonrío al descubrirse pensando en convertirlo en un hurón, y jugar con el cuando estuviese aburrido; seguro de que así, acabarían sus días de rebelde sin causa. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se ordenó regresar a la realidad y dejar de escuchar a la vocecita dentro de él, que le continuaba sugiriendo varias maneras, ninguna lícita ni moral, de librarse del muchacho definitivamente. Talvez si trataba de conocerlo un poco, no le cayera tan mal después de todo…

--Me contaba Nahiara que eres instructor de equitación en Rochester Field. ¿No eres muy joven para eso?—inquirió Harry, en el más ecuánime de los tonos.

El muchacho dejó de momento el filete que cortaba con los cubiertos de plata, para mirar con decisión el semblante señorial de Harry.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

--Señor Potter—dijo con seriedad— modestia aparte, soy un excelente jinete; he ganado varias competencias hípicas en el país, y también fuera. La verdad es que me encanta la nobleza y dignidad de los caballos. Son animales maravillosos—sentenció.

--De eso no cabe duda—Harry hizo una pausa para beber de su copa. _ Si le gustan los animales, no debe ser tan malo _, pensó— Y cuéntame, ¿qué planeas hacer con tu vida? ¿Es rentable el negocio de los caballos? Porque te aseguro que Nahiara está acostumbrada a ciertas comodidades—Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven—lo último que quiero para ella es un marido vividor—

El comedor se sumió entonces en un asfixiante silencio; la tensión en el ambiente era ridículamente pesada.

El pelinegro no supo por qué habló sin pensar. Él no se caracterizaba por eso, de hecho, el estar al frente de una compañía multimillonaria, le había enseñado a pensar y a actuar en forma meticulosa. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, inconscientemente, bien sabía el por qué de su actuar: quería asustar al muchacho.

Cuando Harry reaccionó, notó el rostro de Nahiara cubierto de un rubor que nada tenía que ver con el poco maquillaje que ella usaba. Sus femeninas facciones estaban absortas por la vergüenza del último comentario de Harry, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, ensimismada, como si no diese crédito a las palabras del ojiverde.

Su asiento a la cabecera de la mesa del comedor, nunca antes le pareció a Harry tan alejado del de Nahiara; aunque ella estaba a menos de un metro a su diestra, y el Muchacho Caballo, como Harry le reconocía mentalmente, estaba sentado frente a ella, el espacio entre ambos y él, se le antojaba abismal e infranqueable.

--¿Marido, Harry? ¡Marido!—espetó con suprema aflicción la joven. Se levantó del asiento, y sin más, salió presurosa del comedor, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Aunque parecía increíble, la tensión en el ambiente se hizo más marcada. Al cabo de unos eternos minutos, Darius habló:

--Lo mejor sería que me fuese, Señor Potter. —el muchacho se incorporó del asiento— Agradezco su hospitalidad y el buen momento.—sonrió— Hasta la próxima. Y no se preocupe, yo sé donde queda la puerta—

Harry demoró en advertir el sarcasmo en las palabras del Muchacho Caballo, pero ya era muy tarde como para reclamárselo. El ruido del portal abriéndose, y luego cerrándose, le indicó que el joven ya había partido. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro seguía en el comedor, sentado. Trataba de comprender que había sucedido. _ ¿Qué fue lo que hice? _, preguntaba a su fuero interno, esperando que la contestación a su pregunta le fuese develada como una revelación divina.

Dobby se apareció en el comedor con su típico estruendo, dejando tras de él una estela plateada, casi imperceptible en el aire, interrumpiendo así al pelinegro, tras unos momentos que usara para el recogimiento y deliberación interna.

--¿Harry Potter, Señor?—tosió el elfo doméstico— ¿Va a querer que sirva el postre o lo guardo para el desayuno de mañana?—

center —HL— /center 

--Draco, vine en cuanto lo supe—dijo Hermione con semblante agitado.

Se acercó al rubio, despacio, y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla; tomó entre sus manos una de las suyas, en un mudo gesto de apoyo. La primera impresión de Hermione fue de sorpresa, al descubrir el estado convaleciente del rubio: su rostro asediado por moretones, su pierna rota suspendida en el aire, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la castaña, fue la singular presencia de cierta pelirroja en la habitación de hospital.

_ Muy extraño _ se limitó a pensar Hermione, mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa a su amiga, a manera de saludo. _ Luego tendremos oportunidad para conversar, largo y tendido… _

--Gracias por venir, Hermione. No te imaginas el gusto que me da que hayas sacado tiempo para un amigo—

--Para ti, cualquier cosa—

Ella acercó una silla a la cabecera de la cama, para así contemplar mejor al rubio.

--Cuéntame, Draco—tosió la castaña— ¿Qué sucedió ayer que te fuiste? Debo haberme quedado dormida luego de un par de tragos seguramente. Te dije que no sabía beber—

La sola pregunta y el tono desenfadado de Hermione, le hicieron gracia a Malfoy. Se imaginaba a sí mismo, confesándole sus intenciones de aprovecharse de ella en Winchester Place a mitad de la noche…lo pensó un momento, y sólo uno.

--Tuve un accidente en el auto, regresando de Winchester Place—explicó mientras largaba un suspiro—un tonto que estaba estrenando su permiso para conducir—río el rubio—debiste ver como quedó mi pobre Mercedes—

--Lo importante es que tú estés bien, Draco—sentenció Ginny, acariciando cariñosa su mano con la suya propia.

Hermione instintivamente regresó la vista, esbozando una sonrisa intrigada y una ceja levantada en un mohín reflexivo, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, haciendo gala de su consabido aire de suficiencia, como si ante ella se hubiese descubierto el significado de la vida, o la cura para el cáncer.

--No me digas, Ginny—

El tono irónico que usase Hermione no pasó desapercibido a la pelirroja, ni al rubio, al igual que no pasó desapercibida su penetrante mirada marrón. Ginny comenzó a sentir cierto rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, nerviosa e incómoda, hasta que…

--Señor Malfoy—llamó una enfermera—es hora de su medicamento—

center —HL— /center 

El cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por un par de velas suspendidas mágicamente en el aire. Sobre una pequeña mesa de roble, redonda y astillada, descansaban una pila de libros, todos tomos gruesos y de pasta desgastada. Salvo el ruido de la ventana siendo azotada en forma estrepitosa por el inclemente viento de la noche, la habitación estaba sumida en el más profundo de los silencios.

Los pasos de una anciana mujer vistiendo un simple vestido con motivos florales, raído y deshilachado, hicieron crujir el piso de madera bajo sus pies. Su cabello platinado y el inconfundible aroma a lavanda que le acompañaba siempre, arrancó de Luna una tibia sonrisa. Con su caminar lento y cansado, se aproximó al mueble junto a la mesa, y teniendo cuidado en escoger bien sus palabras, habló:

--Será mejor que te tomes esto, mi niña—

--Gracias—

Luna tomó la taza por el asa, y bebió un poco de la humeante infusión. El efecto relajante de la bebida, calmó de a poco la tensión en la mujer. Le devolvió entonces una cálida sonrisa a la persona frente a ella.

--Saldré de nuevo, María—

--Recuerde su estado, mi niña—sugirió la mujer con voz maternal y semblante preocupado—salir así, con este tiempo—señaló la ventana y los copos de nieve que habían estado cayendo desde la tarde— no le va a hacer ningún bien ni a usted, ni a la criatura que lleva dentro—la anciana mujer se acercó al mueble donde estaba sentada Luna, y acarició con cariño el incipiente vientre de la rubia.

Le hubiese encantado no verse obligada a hacer lo que iba a hacer, por un momento, por tan solo un momento, deseo ser otra, negar su existencia, mientras una tímida lágrima jugaba en su mejilla. Desde aquella fatídica noche en el callejón, su vida se había convertido en un calvario; el recuerdo lacerante de Malfoy tocándola, sometiéndola,…simplemente era muy difícil continuar, era por esa razón que había dejado a Ron, era por esa razón que se había preparado tanto; todo se reducía a ese momento; sabía que luego de esa noche, todo sería diferente.

--María—dijo Luna, haciendo uso de un solemne tono de decisión— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de conocerme?—

--Toda su vida, mi niña—contestó la anciana.

Luna se incorporó entonces del asiento, despacio, como tratando de terminar de reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para cumplir su cometido. Agarró vacilante el abrigo negro y la bufanda junto a ella, las vistió, al igual que lo hizo con los guantes que sacara del mismo abrigo.

--¡Mírame, entonces!—espetó la rubia— ¿Te parece acaso que tengo la menor intención de quedarme aquí sentada?

La pregunta de Luna estaba cargada de odio y resentimiento; ella, una mujer adulta y completa, que creía conocerse a fondo, no concebía como había llegado a albergar tanta rabia, animadversión, y rencor dentro de sí.

Tras sus últimas palabras, envuelta en un barullo que se apoderó de la habitación, Luna desapareció.

La anciana solo atinó, entristecida, a encogerse de hombros y suspirar compungida al ver el dolor e ira refulgir en los ojos de Luna, al ver la congoja que oprimía y acababa con su alma.

center —HL— /center 

La noche se cernía sobre todo Londres.

Aquella era una de las más frías que se recordaba en mucho tiempo; el St. Luke Memorial, como era habitual en esa época del año, comenzaba a lucir ya motivos navideños: guirnaldas, muérdago, y luces de colores que ponían la nota alegre para las próximas festividades.

Con las luces del dormitorio apagadas, y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de Ginny, quien en ese momento salía a la cafetería a tener una merienda ligera, suspiró en profundo. Comenzó repentinamente a sentirse adormilado, talvez por la fatiga y el estrés de estar postrado en la cama de un hospital, talvez por la cantidad de medicamentos que había ingerido.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía los párpados más y más pesados, cansados. Creyó estar soñando ya, cuando una silueta sombría se coló a través de su ventana. Tras cada pesado parpadeo, la figura parecía acercarse más a la cabecera de su cama. Extrañamente, la silueta emanaba un particular y femenino perfume, que no pudo reconocer en ese momento, pero que en definitiva él conocía.

Trató de alzar su voz en una pregunta, pero la fuerza de la entonación se estancó en su garganta, imposibilitando emitir sonido alguno. No podía levantarse, no podía gritar: estaba en estado total de indefensión, presintiendo en la oscuridad de la habitación las siniestras intenciones que pensaba, tenía aquella persona.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el medicamento ingerido parecía querer absolutamente todo lo contrario. Lo siguiente que Malfoy vio, fue una almohada cernirse sobre su rostro; su corazón comenzó a palpitar con intensidad dentro de su pecho, e irónicamente, el sueño que le abatía, era insuperable, convirtiendo en toda una proeza el mantener los ojos abiertos.

El tacto de la almohada contra su rostro era a la vez, suave y mortal. De forma lenta, como siguiendo el ritmo de un siniestro compás, el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones fue cesando, el efecto del medicamento fue acrecentándose, el terror de afrontar una prematura muerte, fue apoderándose en forma definitiva de él.

Entonces, de forma vertiginosa y fulminante, igual que antes del accidente en su auto, los recuerdos de una vida pasaron como flashes frente a sus ojos: su infancia en la mansión de Wiltshire y Ginny, Hogwarts y Ginny, el Señor Oscuro y Ginny, su empresa y Ginny…

Flashback

La consecución de su más ferviente deseo, estaba a un pecado de distancia.

Con la luna creciente como su único testigo, Malfoy poco a poco fue haciendo deslizar los finos tirantes del vestido de Hermione, sintiendo un espasmo de anticipación recorrerle con intensidad. La tersura de la piel femenina, su embriagador perfume de rosas, y los labios de ángel…simplemente era demasiado para el rubio.

Él, un amante consumado, río al encontrarse pensando en que hacer primero; inquieto y temeroso, como si fuese la primera vez. La mujer entonces se movió entre sueños, cambiando su semblante por uno mucho más relajado y pacífico, como si se hallase flotando sobre nubes de plata.

--Harry—murmuró media dormida.

_ ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? _, Malfoy maldijo su suerte, molesto porque aún en su máximo momento, la sombra de Harry Potter estaba sobre él, ciñéndose como un centinela. Caviló un instante, sobre la suerte enorme que siempre le había sonreído al ojiverde, y aunque económicamente la distancia entre ambos no era significante, el simple hecho de que Hermione estuviese enamorado de él, lo convertía en un hombre mucho más afortunado que sí mismo.

Ginny.

El recuerdo de los vivos ojos castaños de ella, lo arrancaron de sus cavilaciones. Era una mujer extraña, de eso no había duda, y no entendía que clase de relación sostenían; pero curiosamente al estar con ella, Malfoy se sentía otro: un hombre nuevo y distinto. Movió la cabeza, tratando de desterrar aquel tonto pensamiento de su mente….pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

Se preguntó entonces: _ ¿Qué pensaría Ginny de mí, si me viese en este momento? _. La simple respuesta llegó a él con la desbocada fuerza de la realidad: Vergüenza, dolor, angustia… No lo quería aceptar, pero el que ella le abandonase también, como lo habían hecho todos los demás, siempre, era un golpe demasiado fuerte, un golpe que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Él siempre creyó que la conciencia y los escrúpulos eran para los débiles de carácter, la excusa de los cobardes; se había prometido nunca flaquear ante la oportunidad del triunfo, nunca, no importando por cuantos tuviese que pisar, no importando a cuantos tuviese que destruir para lograrlo. Pero ahí, con el perpetuo silencio de la noche, y con la luna brillante como su testigo, por primera vez dudó. Una duda que heló su oscura alma.

Agarró su chaqueta, las llaves de su auto, y salió presuroso de Winchester Place.

Fin del Flashback

El rubio trató infructuosamente de aferrarse a la vida, había descubierto su razón para vivir, tenía una razón para vivir.

Hasta que, en medio de la silente penumbra de la habitación, sin esperanza de que alguna persona llegase a tiempo para impedir lo que sucedía, e imposibilitado por el medicamento, a ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia en contra de la oscura silueta de su agresor, mientras sus fuerzas y sus pensamientos se perdían en el vacío infinito de la inmensidad, Malfoy exhaló el último de sus alientos.

Y así, mis buenos amigos, llegamos al final de otro impactante y atrevido capítulo de Cruzada Potter.

Espero sinceramente que haya sido del agrado de todos. Al igual que espero una lluvia de reviews con sus impresiones y comentarios.

Atentamente;

Eduardo Monar

Abogado de Profesión

Escritor y Farrero de Profesión

P.D; Ahora sí, luego de una resolución administrativa, he decidido no subir el siguiente capítulo hasta que no hayan dejado por lo menos, unos diez reviews. Ja, ja, ja (entiéndase risa malvada)


End file.
